Fashion Hath No Gender
by Care-Blaire
Summary: What if everyone in the Glee universe had been born the opposite gender? Watch as Kate Hummel transfers to Dobry Hall and meets Blaire Anderson, and as the Glee club faces problems of its own. Genderbender Genderswap Genderbent Glee. Couples: Klaine, Finchel, Bartie and Quick.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

_Hi. Ohmygosh, chapter one. So I was bored one day, wondered what Glee would be like Genderbended, and this came out of it. Yaay. Klaine, Finchel, Quick and Bartie… but in the opposite genders. Disclaimers: Dobry Hall is CP Coulter, for I, a mere mortal, would never be able to come up with something so crazy amazing. Obviously Glee characters belong to Glee/Ryan Murphy, but this has a few OCs as well. It's set around season 2 I suppose… Anyway, read if you wanna. Don't if you don't. This is my first Fanfic, so don't judge me if it sucks. Byee._

* * *

The hallway was –ong and wide, with polished floors, large chandeliers, oil paintings on the walls, elegant wallpaper and students walking along talking in civilised inside voices to their friends, uniforms impeccably neat.

In other words, a hundred million miles away from McKinley High.

Kate Hummel walked through the hallways slightly dazed, flinching when somebody walked too near because by instinct she was used to being shoved into a wall. But no one seemed to notice her, chatting with their friends easily and flicking their perfect hair over their shoulders.

God this was so new.

Kate wasn't sure she had ever seen so many girls in the same room at once, and also so many smart confident girls who were used to the safe walls of Dobry Hall, where their parents paid surprisingly much for four terms a year, one meal a day for day students and three meals for the boarders. Where the anti-bullying rule was enforced by slightly scary looking prefects and teachers. Kate had been wondering around the main building for ten minutes now, and hadn't seen a single slushie machine.

Another new thing.

But she wondered how many were Christian, raised in homosexual hating homes that may be willing to bend rules to "God's" work and rid the world of such filth. Kate supposed it was better than being bullied just because she WAS gay.

Still, in the uniform it was easier to blend in. She had received the very precise letter saying what they were and weren't allowed to wear.

1 Short sleeved blazer

1 Long sleeved Blazer

1 Sweater vest

1 Sweater

2 Long sleeved dress shirts

2 Short sleeved dress shirts

3 Skirts

1 Hat

3 Ties

1 Scarf

A minimum of 3 pairs of both thigh high and knee high white wool socks

1 pair of all black heels or flats

Kate supposed it went alright with her hair. Even as a lesbian she had a liking for fashion.

When being dropped off outside the school, Kate had a good view of the three main buildings, side by side with two passage ways attaching them together. Kate wasn't sure if there were any buildings, because she had only seen them from the front and from the inside.

McKinley had one building and one sports ground.

You might think to yourself, gosh if she's so worried about all this new stuff why'd she transfer.

The very simple answer was Davra Karofsky, who seemed to want to make it her mission to cause nothing but suffer and hatred to Kate's life. Even the emotional release of singing in the Glee club wasn't enough anymore, and she had bid farewell to her three best friends, Merrick, Tim and Michaela, and of course her step-sister, Fiona, and made her way into Private School.

Huzzah. Or whatever posh girls say.

From what she knew, Kate was wondering around the Main Building, the biggest one in the middle of the other two with two passage ways leading off either side to the other buildings. The girls were walking around heading to classes, and alas Kate was most certainly lost.

She pulled the smart, leather bound homework diary out of her bag and checked the time table at the start.

Monday. 9-9.35 | 9.35-10.15: English. Cl. 42 PR

Huzzah.

Now to find it.

Kate slipped the book back inside her bag and headed down the corridor, finding herself at a stair case. Well she supposed room 42 must be upstairs, so she climbed it, noticing the elegant curve, the polished handle bar and the lack of graffiti. Private school was a truly wonderful place. She made her way to the top and looked around. Students were thinning out and dear, dear, Kate might be late for her first class.

The horror.

She looked around worriedly, and tapped the shoulder of the first person she saw.

When the girl turned around, Kate's heart skipped a beat.

Her eyes were somehow a soft honey colour, shining with warmth and intelligence. Her hair was long and curly and vanilla bean coloured, and when she smiled her perfect, white teeth showed.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"Hey, uh. I'm looking for English Cl. 42 with… PR?" Kate said.

"Mr Raughwood," the girl said cheerfully. "My class too." The girl paused and tilted her head a little.

"Are you Kate Hummel, the new girl?"

"Yes, I am," Kate nodded.

"Welcome to the school, I'm Blaire," the girl's perfect teeth showed again as she smiled, and Kate shook the hand offered.

"Nice to meet you Blaire," Kate smiled back, thinking about how Blaire was such a nice name and how Kate was so boring. You would meet loads of Kates in your life. Hardly any Blaires. Damn it.

"Come on, I'll show you to English," Blaire offered.

"Yeah, okay thanks," Kate said.

"This way," Blaire told her, heading down the corridor to their left. Kate followed willingly, marvelling at the posh the hallways once more.

"So we're in the same form, Junior VT for Veronica Tyson, our form head," Blaire explained, "So we'll have most of our lessons together."

"Cool," Kate said.

As Blaine talked about classes and lessons and students and teachers, Kate watched her admiringly, eyes searching over her perfect figure and red… soft… lips…

No, Kate. Bad. The last time you thought like this you ended up falling in love with your step-sister. Of course it was before she and Fiona were step-sisters at all, and it made things very awkward for them for a while until Kate got over it, thank goodness. Anyway, she didn't want to go down that road again with a straight girl.

Unless of course Blaire was gay…

No, she was far too confident for that.

God Kate, your being homophobic about your own sexuality. This was Dobry Hall, she supposed even the lesbians were confident here.

"Hey, so do you have a boyfriend?" Kate asked her.

"Nope, actually I'm lesbian," said Blaire, without a hint of self-withdrawal or self-loathing, she seemed perfectly find with it.

Dobry Hall was an amazing place.

"Really?" Kate tried not to sound too chirpy, "Same here. Some guys at my old school didn't agree with the terms of it, and here I am."

"The same thing happened to me in middle school, but I came here almost immediately after. It is a great place, no one will judge you for it," Blaire promised.

"I hope not. The principle was very passionate about his anti-bullying policy," Kate remembered.

"Yeah, he gets very hyped about it," Blaire smiled faintly, her teeth hidden this time.

"So do you have a girlfriend then?" God Kate your being too forward.

"Nah, no one here I really like. And anyone I would have gone for is straight," Blaire answered. "What about you?"

"Too many ebanese haters back at my old school for anyone besides me to come out," Kate explained simply. Blaire smirked.

"Lebanese?"

"Oh uh," Kate flushed. "It was just something we called it back in Glee club…"

Blaire looked interested now. "You were in Glee Club?"

"Yeah, I was," Kate said, about to say more when they came to room 42.

"Here we are," Blaire said, opening the door.

The classroom was airy, with old fashioned desks and large open windows. Behind a desk at the front was a young male teacher, who Blaire walked up to.

"Good morning, sir. I've brought the new girl," she gestured to Kate.

"Ah, Kate," Mr Raughwood, she assumed, said.

"Good morning sir," Kate mirrored Blaire nervously.

"Take a seat by that window, dear, next to Nicky and Jess," Mr Raughwood gestured.

Kate nodded and walked quickly over to the blonde and brunette girls sitting, looking at her expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Nicky," said the brunette, who had a pretty face with clever brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and straight, with what could have been a fringe but wasn't quite straight enough to be.

"And I'm Jess," said the blonde, with had a short blonde hair cut to her ear lobes, and a side fringe. It fitted her oval face well, and her smile was polite with a hint of cheekiness.

"This is Kate, guys," and Kate realised Blaire had followed her over.

"Hello Kate, you on Blaire's team?" Jess questioned.

Kate flushed and Blaire answered for her in a firm voice,

"Yes she is, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrogate the new girls on the first day."

"Fine," Jess said, and then muttered, "I'll do it next week…"

"Settle down girls," Mr Raughwood called, and Kate slipped into the desk next to Jess.

"Does anybody have a spare copy of Pride and Prejudice for Kate?" he called over.

Someone at the back of the class got one from the book shelf and the girls passed it forward until it came to Kate.

"Thanks," she murmured, the way they moved so automatically together reminding her of some sort of factory.

She frowned at the book. They never read anything so… Wordy back at McKinley.

Within 5 minutes she was very confused, and had no idea what most of them were saying. Girls around the class kept putting up their hands to point out metaphors, and fore-shadows whilst Kate tried to work out the hard words by straining her brain.

"What do all these words mean?" she muttered to Jess.

"Not sure. Just go with it," Jess murmured back.

The lesson dragged on but eventually ended, and Kate's mind was already buzzing. Girls filtered out whilst Kate packed her bag.

"Struggling?" came Blaire's warm voice again.

"Sorta," Kate admitted.

"Don't worry, everyone struggles at first. It's a fact of Private School, work the girls until they're brain dead," Blaire laughed.

Kate laughed a little nervously back.

"Hey Blaire, who's the new girl?" asked an Asian girl, coming up to them with a dark skinned girl in tow.

"Oh, Kate this is Wesley. She's head council member of OUR school Glee Club," Blaire introduced.

"Emphasis on the our?" Wesley questioned.

"Kate was in her school's Glee club, she was just about to tell me about it," Blaire said.

"Oh really?" Wesley looked interested, "Would you be interested in auditioning for the Twitters?"

"Oh I don't know," Kate said, "I might have my hands full with lessons and also I don't board here, so it might be hard."

"Boarding isn't a problem, and the rehearsals are at lunch, and in competition season occasionally at break and in lessons," Wes said.

"I guess I'll think about it," Kate said.

"Great," Wesley said. "Oh and this is Davia, another councillor. Our third member is Thadrina, but she seems to have disappeared." Wesley looked around the now empty classroom, frowning.

"Jess and I are also in the Twitters," Nicky beamed.

"And about school work, I can help if you want," Blaire offered.

"You mean it?" Kate asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yeah sure," Blaire smiled, her teeth proudly standing side by side.

"Come on it's break, I'll show you around," Blaire said, walking to the door.

Huzzah.

* * *

"So," Raymond said, standing at the front of the choir room with a clip board in his hands. He wore beige pants and smart, leather shoes, with a crisp white shirt and green vest. His dark hair was perfectly neat and he stood with his usual bossy, confidence.

"Here we go," Santiago muttered.

"He hasn't even started yet," Fiona whispered, but was already starting to slouch in her chair.

"As we all know sectionals is coming up soon," Raymond started, "And we have lost a valuable singer; Kate."

A couple of members smiled sadly.

"We can also be sure that she will join the Dobry Hall Glee Club, named the Twitters," he continued.

"Do all private school Glee Clubs have dumb names?" Noel muttered, panting her nails blood red.

"-and we can be sure she will be a good addition to whatever small talent they may have had. So I have come up with a schedule I want you all to follow to ensure that we do not lose to the Twitters," Raymond said firmly. "We want to win Nationals this year, guys!"

Merrick, Tim and Sammy whooped enthusiastically.

"Good to see such energy," Raymond told them primly, "Now I have assigned each member a certain amount of practice dependant on how much they need."

He handed a sheet to Adrianna, a boyish looking girl with large glasses, glossy brown hair tied into a pony tail with a wheel chair.

"2 hours a day the least, I'd think," Raymond said.

Adrianna narrowed her eyes and snatched the sheet sharply, scanning it.

"Noel," Raymond said, "1 and a half. Maybe another half hour private tutoring with me or Miss Schue."

Noel raised her eyebrows and took the sheet, making no attempt to read it.

"Fiona. 20 minutes every morning and evening should do it."

Fiona smiled gratefully at her boyfriend and took the schedule.

"What the crap?" Noel argued, "I get two frickin hours and she gets 20 minutes?"

"I was assessing your talents and much work you need," Raymond sniffed.

"And who are you to assess us?"

"As the most talented member of the club..."

"I miss Kate," Merrick whispered to Tim. "She'd have sorted out Raymond by now…"

"What do you think she's doing?" Tim asked louder, because the yells of Noel and Raymond were getting too loud to whisper over.

"Do you think she will join the Twitters?"

"If she does, she'll go on Twitter and tweet about the Twitters," Michaela, Tim's girlfriend, giggled.

Tim and Merrick sniggered, thinking about it.

* * *

"So this is main building," Blaire instructed. "Our school has two Dorm houses, Royal and Prima. Royal is the building to the right of Main building and Prima is to the left."

Kate made a mental note, thinking of the two buildings that were attached to main building by those corridors.

"You know, there's actually a passage way leading all the way from Prima's passage door to Royal, running straight through Main building," Blaire giggled, "Every so often we're dared to run down it in our underwear."

Kate giggled too.

Blaire lead her down a hallway to a double set of doors. She opened them, and Kate found herself in the single passage way with no doors, leading to another double set of doors painted gold.

"Prima house colours," Blaire told her, walking down and opening the doors. "Our emblem is a gold arrow head pin. Royal, the other house, has a gold arrow head pin."

Inside were two large stair cases, an archway straight ahead, an archway to the left and an archway to the right.

Blaire pointed to the archway ahead of them. "The kitchen is ahead of us left. No one really uses it, but it's open if you want to. The common room is to the left, where we all just hang out I guess and that's the study room with desks and computers. On each floor there are about 10 rooms, two girls per room. Freshmen on first floor, sophomores on second and so on. I'm a junior, so I'm on the third floor up."

Kate nodded, looking around. The walls had wood panelling and gold curtains and window seats.

"There's a door in the kitchen that leads out onto the street, but it's only to be used during fires. There's also a door in the study room that leads to the back."

Blaire gestured for her to follow, and walked into the study room.

It was darker than the stair room, with oak desks and book shelves, and surprisingly modern looking computers. Blaire walked straight through it to the glass doors as the end of the room, and walked through.

Out the back of the school was a big field, with sports markings all over it.

"This is only the practice field," Blaire said, "The real thing is a little while away with all the bleachers."

There were three buildings around the field, one on the left one on the right and one down at the end. None of them had passages leading to eachother.

"That one is the sports building, with the indoor gym and pool," Blaire pointed. She then pointed to the one on the other side of the field. "That's the music room, where the Twitters live and where all the music rooms are."

She finally pointed to the building at the end of the field.

"And that's the main big library, the teacher's lounge and best of all," Blaire grinned, "Our own coffee shop."

And all Kate's hopes and dreams of how a school should be soared to the skies and did loops.

"By the way, Royal is almost exactly the same except pearl instead of gold," Blaire said.

"Is it possible to be in love with a school?" Kate breathed.

"Very possible," Blaire beamed. "Now let's go get some coffee."

"HEY YOU TWO!" they turned to see Nicky and Jess running up.

"Gonna get some coffee? Great idea," Jess beamed.

"Have you shown Kate around yet? Explained our traditions?" Nicky asked.

"I've been told about the underwear thing through the main hallway," Kate said.

Nicky and Jess shrieked with laughter.

"Remember our first time?" Jess smiled.

"Ah yes, the crazy rebellious rush of adrenaline as you run down the halls of the school that is meant to be turning us into young ladies," Nicky sighed.

"Can't wait to include you in that one, Kate," Jess said happily.

"By the way Blaire, Thadrina says not forget the Twitter performance this lunch," Nicky said.

"Course I wouldn't," Blaire said.

"Anyway, we've gotta go," Jess said.

"Stuff to do people to meet.

"That kind of stuff."

"Ciao!"

And they were gone.

Blaine and Kate continued to walk down the pathway beside the field.

"They seem… Nice."

* * *

"Can you BELIEVE Berry?" Santiago raged to Brett.

"Well yes, she does exist," Brett pointed out.

"No Brett, I mean like this shit he's trying to pull off!"

"When he started talking I just imagine Britney Spears music in my head," Brett shrugged.

"He's just so DAMN LOUD!" Santiago yelled. Multiple students turned to look at the two jocks, and Santiago glared at them.

Each equipped with letterman jackets and a fierce reputation, Santiago and Brett were at the top of the high school food chain. Glee club brought down their status a little, but who was going to mess with Santiago Lopez?

"If Berry continues with this a week longer, I am going over to Westerville and getting Kate shipped back here just to end this," Santiago growled.

"Kate was nice," Brett said, "We made out once."

"Man, I've yet to score a lesbian, but I'll get there one day," Santiago said.

"Hey, Santiago," someone called.

They turned to see Noel, her thick black hair pulled tightly back with a strange shaved haircut around her ears, and her Cheerios uniform fitting her shape comfortably. Santiago wondered why they hadn't gone out yet.

"What's up, Puckerman?" Santiago greeted.

"You losers working hard for the next game? I do not pump my muscles day after day under Coach Sylvestor's dictatorship for nothing you know."

"Course we are Puckerman. You just keep that body tight and look sexy for the half-time show," Santiago said.

"Don't worry about it Lopez," Noel winked. "I gotta go get Fiona and Michaela and make sure they're doing their all for the game. We are so winning Cheer sectionals this year. I can feel it."

She walked off down the hall.

"You asked her out yet?" Brett asked him.

"Maybe later. I wanna try finding a lesbian."

Raymond Berry wasn't pushy or bossy. Just passionate and caring. He was passionate about Glee Club and winning, and cared about his fellow Glee members. And winning. He really only wanted them to be at their best if they wanted to win.

Raymond had seen the Twitters, and they were pretty good. Their lead singer was spectacular, and Raymond knew he would need to do some deeper digging. Especially if they now had Kate, who could make anyone sound good.

As he walked down the corridor, dodging some jocks, he spotted Fiona by her locker. She was quite decent for a cheerleader, if a little dim. Even an idiot could see she was attractive, in her cheerios uniform and brown her in a ponytail. Her eyes were the kind of chocolate brown everybody loves.

"Fiona?" Raymond said, coming up.

"Oh, hey Raymond," Fiona greeted, closing her locker again.

"Was I too harsh on Glee Club this morning?" he asked her.

"Uh I don't know. I mean I guess you were just doing it for the team or whatever," she said, "But it wouldn't hurt to be a little more considerate of Noel and Santiago and such…"

"Yes, for the team," Raymond agreed, skitting over the second comment. "I just want us to be at our best."

"Yeah, of course," Fiona agreed.

"You have a good voice you know," Raymond said.

"Not as good as Kate's was," Fiona sounded downbeat.

"Well she's gone now, and is our competition, assuming. So we'll need to practice more," Raymond told her.

Fiona shrugged.

"Yeah sure. Cool."

"Maybe we could work on a duet together," Raymond offered.

"Awesome," Fiona agreed. "I mean like as long as its nothing too flashy or broadway…"

"Of course not."

"Hey Hudson!"

They turned to see Fiona's friend Noel coming up. Students quickly dodged to the sides as she barged through; no one wanted to be in the way of Noel Puckerman. Everyone was pretty sure her teeth could sink into human flesh and tear a chunk out. Her walk was brisk and business like, but with a slight suggestive sway to her hips.

"Yeah, Noel?" Fiona asked, turning to meet her friend.

"Cheerio practice. Be there, we want to be at our best for sectionals," Noel told her.

"Which ones?" Fiona frowned.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"Like, Glee sectionals or Cheerio sectionals?"

Raymond said "Glee" at the same time that Noel said "Cheerios".

They glared at eachother challengingly.

"I guess we'll have to be at our best for both," Fiona said, sensing a storm brewing.

"Yes, obviously," Raymond said primly.

"I guess," Noel muttered.

They stood there silently for a moment.

Then the bell rang, and Fiona, relieved, hurried away.

"Catch you later, guys," she called behind her, walking away quickly.

As she headed down the hallway Noel hissed to Raymond,

"Don't even bother. You don't have a chance in hell with a girl like Fiona," and she was gone too.

* * *

Kate looked around the coffee shop admiringly. Dobry girls were milling around casually talking and sipping their coffee, some working on homework or reading.

"Are you sure you don't wanna board?" she heard Blaire say from beside her.

"I think I'd better taste the coffee first," Kate told her.

"Well, well, well, Blaire. Who's your little friend?" came a smooth, snobbish voice. Kate turned to see a tall, pretty-in-a-chipmunk-kind-of-way girl.

"Sabrina," said Blaire in feigned happiness. "This is Kate. She's new…"

"Welcome to the school, Kate," Sabrina smirked, "I hope you've chosen wisely to hang with Blaire, here."

Kate frowned slightly, glancing between Blaire and Sabrina.

"Um, I hope so?" she said uncertainly.

Sabrina laughed. "Oh she's cute, Blaire. Good choice."

And then she walked away, still chuckling.

"Okay, who was she?" Kate asked.

"Nobody," Blaire said with an air of certainty,

"She was clearly somebody. She patronized me like there's no tomorrow," Kate pointed out. She looked around for Sabrina, who had apparently disappeared.

"She's just a girl in Royal. She's also in the twitters," Blaire said simply, and Kate could tell she was hiding something.

Kate continued frowning at her as they moved forward in the queue.

"Medium drip for me," Blaire told the waitress, "and for you, Kate?"

"Grande non-fat mocha," Kate said, reaching for her purse.

"Don't bother I'll get it," Blaire said casually, handing a 5 dollar bill to the waitress.

"Uh, thanks," Kate said.

"No problem," Blaire replied easily. "Now drink up, we've still got three subjects to go today."

* * *

Quinton Fabray was in ideal student. Even though he was a jock with a powerful status within the school, his grades were glittering and attended celibacy club every meeting, as well as never leaving home without a gold cross hanging from a chain around his neck. He and Fiona had dated, but he broke it off when it became apparent she was not religious, and had no intention on raising good Christian children.

Quinton knew he was attractive, and knew he was a good singer. If that little elephant nosed Raymond got out of the way, he could quite easily replace him as lead.

"Sup, Quinton."

He turned to see Noel Puckerman, school slut, leaning against the lockers grinning mischievously. He looked at her boredly, wondering what she wanted. Quinton knew just by looking at her she was trouble, dark eyes, tight cheerio uniform and just the way she stood radiated a bad girl vibe.

"Morning, Noel," he said.

"What ya doing?"

"Just hanging out," she grinned. "Big game coming up, we'll want to be at our best."

"Mmm," Quinton said.

"Oh don't be like that Quinny," Noel said, "I know you've always been attracted to me."

"Uh huh, sure," Quinton said.

"So I was thinkin, you, me. BreadstiX. What do you say?"

"I say if you ever thought a girl like you would ever catch my attention," Quinton told her, "You'd be more wrong than when Fiona thought people could get pregnant in hot tubs."

"I know what denial looks like, Quinton," Noel said, "And you're in it. Catch ya later."

And she swished off with the kind of confidence every girl wants. Quinton had to admire-

No. Quinton didn't have to admire anything. He was Quinton Fabray. She was Noel Puckerman.

Christians and whores don't mix. It was just the way of life.

* * *

"Oh hey, hey, hey I got a text from Kate!" Merrick said enthusiastically.

"Oh what does it say," Michaela asked.

"That her new school has a coffee shop, and she's already identified another lesbian," Merrick read.

"I hope she's sure this one's a lesbian," Tim said, remembering.

"Man, her school gets her own coffee," Michaela said mournfully.

"And I bet not a slushie in sight," Tim said.

As if just the word could make one appear, three jocks appeared from round the corner, and three ice cold slushies were thrown into the faces. The coloured slush dripped down their necks, staining their collars and ruining Michaela's make up. Used to this kind of treatment, however, they wiped as much slush as they could off their faces and made their way to the bathrooms.

"I almost envy Kate for getting out of her when she did," Tim said.

"Almost? Sign me up for dobey hall or whatever," Michaela huffed, heading to the girl's toilet as Tim and Merrick entered the boys. However, after a second thought Michaela joined them in there; not wanting to be left alone to clear up.

"Michaela you can't be in here," Tim hissed.

"Please I've been in this place plenty," Michaela said, "And it wouldn't kill you to have a little air freshener in this room."

Merrick shrugged as he ran the warm tap, taking some towlettes from his pocket which all glee clubbers knew to keep nearby. They were used to this kind of treatment by now, after a year of Glee club. But they had learnt to move past it. Some people in the world sucked, but none of them had really realised how hard it was for Kate. It wouldn't be the same without her, usually the only voice of reason against Raymond Berry.

Michaela made Tim sit still as she wiped off the slushie for him, dropping a kiss to his nose as she finished.

She started to clean off her makeup to reapply it, as the eye liner was now running unattractively.

"It's kind of unfair how we have to undergo this for what we like to do," Merrick noticed mournfully.

"Kind of?" Tim scoffed, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Sometimes I wish it would all end," Merrick sighed.

"Hey, no thinking like that," Michaela said. "It doesn't matter what they think, we've got eachother."

"Yeah, she's right," Tim nodded.

Merrick shrugged, wiping the last of the slushie off her face.

Michaela looked to Tim and then back to Merrick. Sighing, she opened her mouth to sing.

"_When the night is young,"_ she started, and Tim went "Ohh" in the background.

"_And the land is dark._

_And the moon is the only"_

"_Light we'll see,"_ Tim joined her for the last line.

"_No I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me"_

"_So darling, darling"_ Merrick joined them, smiling now. All three of them sang together,

"_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me_

_Stand by me"_

"_If the sky that we look upon" _Merrick sang on his own,

"_Should tumble and fall"_

"_All the mountains should crumble to the sea,"_ Michaela finished.

"_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear."_

"_Just as long as you stand, stand by me,"_ Tim sang, his hand reaching over to hold Michaela's.

"_And darling, darling,"_ they sang together, their voices merged in perfect harmony.

"_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me_

_Stand by me."_

"God, shut up," a guy snapped, walking out of one of the cubicles. He looked to Michaela and frowned. She nodded to him quickly, glanced at the door. Apparently changing her mind, she walked over to the window, opened it and climbed out.

"I don't want anyone to see me coming out," she called to her two confused friends. "Meet you in maths later."

Merrick and Tim waved to her, nodded awkwardly to the guy now washing his hands, and left the toilets quickly.

* * *

"When is that Twitter performance?" Kate asked Blaire, as they walked through the gilded hallways of Dobry Hall.

She was already impressed with the school, the way the girls accepted one another. The lack of a high school food chain, jocks at the top Glee club at the bottom. She had seen a slightly scary looking girl with pale skin and black lipstick and little too much eye liner, but everyone passed her without looking too much so Kate assumed that was usual.

"12.45, the girls will have time to eat beforehand. Also get there early, the performances get a little crowded," Blaire answered, leading Kate down a flight of steps.

"Crowded?" Kate asked.

"The Twitters are like rock stars here," Blaire explained, "But Wesley, Thadrina and Davia are very select on who they let in."

"Are they in charge?" Kate asked.

"Yup. They're the council members. A new one will be chosen when Wesley graduates next year. She's also head council member," Blaire told her.

"God, at my school being in Glee club was like signing a contract binding you to lifelong humiliation and slushie facials," Kate said casually.

"What was your school like?" Blaire sounded mildly horrified.

"Oh, no we got used to it," Kate said quickly, "It wasn't that much of a big deal."

Well for the others any way, Kate was the worst off, with the bullying because of her sexuality added on top to the usual Glee torture. But Blaire didn't need to know that.

"Uh huh," Blaire frowned. "Well I've got to get to go speak with Miss Reese, cafeteria is down there," she pointed.

"Kay," Kate nodded, a little disappointed about being left on her own. Blaire gave her a smile and walked back the other way down the hallway.

Kate looked around, feeling a little lost, wondering what to do.

"Greetings, new girl," came a voice. Kate spun to see a blonde girl with twinkling blue eyes smiling slightly strangely at her.

"…Hi?" Kate frowned.

"How are you finding the school?" came the same voice, but from behind her. Kate turned again to see an identical girl standing behind her, with the same slightly insane smile. Kate turned back, and then back again.

"It's cool," she said uncertainly.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," said the first girl. "I'm Bethany Porter. This is my sister, Evana."

"Nice to meet you," Evana said, stepping to stand next to Bethany. Each of them took one of Kate's hands and shook it.

"God you two, you could at least wait a while before you creep out the new girl…" came a bored voice, with a level and completely emotionless tone. Kate turned yet again behind her to see the strange goth girl from earlier standing looking at her expressionlessly. Her hair was so black it couldn't have been natural, and she wore thick dark make up.

Kate supposed it had been wishful thinking for her to hope everyone was as normal as Blaire.

"We saw you talking with Blaire" Bethany said.

"She's nice."

"She's our lead singer in the Twitters."

"You're in the Twitters?" Kate asked.

"Yes, and Rita," Evana said.

"Uh, who's-"

"I'm Rita," said the goth girl.

"Right, so you'll be at the performance later?" Kate asked.

"Of course," Bethany beamed.

"We're doing Katy Perry," Evana added.

"We mostly have to do Katy Perry though."

"Because Blaire is a little too fond of her."

"Maybe even crushing on her."

"Well she is a lesbian."

"I always thought she'd before into brunettes though."

"You really couldn't have waited just a little while before you creeped out the new girl?" Rita said, her voice sounding close to remorseful if it'd had any emotion.

"We didn't catch your name, by the way," Bethany said. Both looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, I'm Kate Hummel," Kate told them.

"Nice to meet you Kate."

"Pleasure."

"Tell us, are you coming to the performance?"

"I'm planning on it," Kate said.

"Cool," Rita said from behind her.

"Well we must get to Lunch if we want to arrive on time."

"Care to join us, new girl?" Bethany offered.

"Uh yeah okay," Kate said.

"You two, Rita," Evana said.

"Sure…" Rita shrugged, sounding almost grudging.

"Don't mind Rita, she's just a bit of a grump," Bethany said brightly, slipping her arm through Kate's.

"But she's a great singer," Evana added, taking Kate's other arm.

Evana offered her other arm to Rita, who started at her blankly.

"Fine," Evana said happily, and walked in perfect synchronisation to Bethany along to the cafeteria.

Kate found herself wondering if anyone else was this strange, or she had just been unlucky enough to come across the three only ones in the school at once.

They led her to the cafeteria, where they released her arms and joined the queue. Rita trailed along behind them, looking at Kate with what could have been mistaken for curiosity.

"So why'd you transfer?" Bethany asked.

"Parents get a new job?"

"Got expelled?"

"Moved from Canada?"

"Bullying problems," Kate said simply.

A small wave a shock passed the twin's faces, as if they had never heard of anything other than friendship, sunshine and rainbows when it came to school.

"Why'd you get bullied?" Rita sounded generally interested.

"Oh lots of reasons," Kate told her, "I was in Glee club, I dressed differently. Mostly because I'm gay though, I assume."

The shock left Evana and Bethany's faces as they beamed.

"You're gay?" they seemed delighted.

"Lebanese and proud," Kate said.

"Lebanese?" Rita asked drily, collecting a tray from the rack.

"Oh uh," Kate flushed a little, "It was just another word for lesbian in my school."

"Lebanese," Bethany repeated.

"That's a cool word," Evana decided.

Kate nodded, not letting her infinite relief of their lack of homophobia show through her face.

Stay cool Kate. Stay cool.

"Hey you three!" came a posh almost English sounding voice from behind them. All four turned to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair, tanned skin and an immaculate uniform standing with a clipboard and a pearl arrowhead pin gleaming proudly on her Dobry sweater.

"I need your final confirmation for your presence at the performance," the girl said in a business like tone.

"We already confirmed three times," Rita pointed out boredly.

"You know how organised Wes is. She's just making sure," the girl said. She looked at Kate with a faint frown, noticing for the first time how she stood in-between Rita and Evana.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Kate, new girl," Rita told her.

"You look familiar," the girl frowned.

"I was in the New Directions," Kate said a little quietly. The girl's expression changed.

"My name is Thadrina Harwood, council member of the Twitters," she said warmly, "I hope you will take the time to observe our performances and perchance consider joining us."

"Uh, okay," Kate said, her hand being shaken vigorously by Thadrina.

"You didn't tell us you were Kate Hummel," Bethany said eagerly.

"Your version of 'I wanna hold your hand' was magical," Evana added.

"I thought I knew you from somewhere."

"I knew I thought I saw you somewhere."

"I don't really pay attention to the competition…" Rita said.

"How do you know all of this?" Kate asked uncertainly.

"Your Myspace page," Evana and Bethany chorused.

"I didn't realise so many people looked at it," Kate gulped.

"Well people do," Thadrina said, "And has anyone seen Linda or Amanda anywhere?"

"Library," Rita said.

"Thank you," Thadrina said. "And just because you're good doesn't guarantee you a place."

Then she hurried off, gripping her clip board and heading out of the cafeteria.

"Well technically it does," Bethany said.

"Truth is we need more members," Evana added.

"Although there's no shortage of auditions,"

"Wesley, Davia and Thadrina are far too select on who they let in."

"And Blaire is too laid back for her opinion to be asked. She'd let anyone in."

"Very nice girl. Thinks the only important thing about show choir is having fun."

"Wesley's brain almost exploded when she said that," Rita very nearly sounded amused.

They came to the front of the queue, and Kate thought she just might be able to warm up to the twins and the goth girl.

They were quite cool in their own ways.

* * *

The choir room on the second floor of the art and music building had old fashioned wood panelling, comfy couches, a desk with three chairs, a gavel in front of the middle chair, several book shelves filled with what appeared to be sheet music and the names of all the council members and special mention Twitter members painted onto one of the panels on the wall.

On first glance Kate could see Blaire's name painted proudly underneath Wesley Montgomery, Davia Thompson and Thadrina Harwood's names on the panel.

Apparently her last name was Anderson.

"Just stand here and watch," Bethany said.

"Wish us luck."

"Not that we'll need any."

"The Twitters are the best."

Both winked and took their places beside Rita, Wesley, Nicky, Jess, Davia, Thadrina, Blaire and two more girls standing there, one blonde one peachy ginger. Wesley was looking very annoyed, and scanning down the clipboard that had been handed to her by Thadrina.

She said something to Davia, who was also looking around.

They both looked relieved when two more girls walked in, one blonde one brunette, and took their places next to the other Twitters, rolling their eyes at the hissing of Wesley and shrugging in apology for their lateness. Kate immediately noticed the brunette was Sabrina.

Blaire had apparently noticed Kate now, and waved eagerly. Kate smiled in return. Suddenly music started, and Kate recognised the intro music to "Hot and Cold."

Blaire stood at the front, grinned at Kate and then opened her mouth to sing.

"_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes"_

Kate was immediately stunned by the beauty of her voice. The other Twitters sang in the background "la la la la" with every beat. The Dobry Girls were already whooping at their lead singer.

_"Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Crypticly_

_I should know"_

_"That you're no good for me" _

The Twitters all sang the last line, before they burst into the chorus, starting incredibly synchronised dance moves.

_"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up"_

And then Blaire took the main vocals again, with the Twitters retaking the background singing.

_"(You) You don't really want to stay, no (Whoa)  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down"_

The Twitters went back to the "La la la" again as Blaire continued singing.

_"We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery"_

Blaire pulled a face as she sang the last line, before regaining her show face.

_"Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring"  
I should know that"_

_"You're not gonna change"_

Again the Twitters sang the last line with her, and the dance moves were taken up again as they once more moved onto the chorus. All around her Dobry girls were losing their graceful composure as they danced and laughed together.

_"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down"_

"_Someone call the doctor"_

Blaire sang confidently by herself, making a phone with her hand.

_"Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride"_

Her voice quietened to soft tone, as she sang.

_"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes"  
_

And then the Twitters took up singing again.

_"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down."_

As they stopped the crowd whooped and cheered, Blaire curtsied first, followed by the rest of the Twitters who did it in synchronisation in a way that could have only been practiced.

Kate, now incredibly impressed, clapped along with every other girl in the room.

Blaire hopped off the stage and walked quickly to Kate.

"What do you think?" she asked breathlessly.

"You guys are amazing," Kate told her warmly. Blaine beamed, flushed from her performance, and pushed a lock of hair behind her.

"Are you thinking about auditioning?"

"Thadrina mentioned something about an audition," Kate said.

"Well go for it!" Blaire laughed, "We only have 14 members."

"In my school, that's more than could ever be dreamed for," Kate told her.

"Yeah well," Blaire shrugged, "The bigger the choir the more synchronised dance movements the more impressed the judges are!"

Kate laughed.

"Have you made up your mind about boarding yet?" Blaire asked her.

"I'm considering it," Kate told her.

"Great! You'd have such a good time here."

And Kate knew that she would.

She really would.

* * *

A/N:

_Yay. Chapter 1. I guess now all I gotta do is try and write a chapter 2. Huzzah. Buh-bye now. Again, Dobry Hall & Royal & Prima ideas and I even took the arrow head pin idea; all CP Coulter, the goddess of fanfiction. The uniform is courtesy of art/Dobry-Hall-Uniforms-Dalton-199393099. Check her the fudge out. Also read Dalton, by CP Coulter. The best thing you will ever read. Ever. I'm serious. Chapter 2 is in motion…_

_Still to come:_

_~Who the fudge is Linda and Amanda?_

_~Who the fudge is Sabrina?_

_~What's up with Quinton and Noel?_

_~What's up with Raymond and Fiona?_

_~What in fudge's name is up with Kate and Blaire?_

_~Will Kate decide to board at Dobry and join the Twitters?_

_~Time to fly. It's been fun._


	2. Chapter 2: Twitter and Facebook

_What? Chapter 2? I'm continuing this fudge? Hell yus. Let's do this thang._

_I meant thing. But sometimes people pronounce it thang._

_You knew that. Just gonna get on with the story now. That's why you're here…_

* * *

Kate scrambled out of her car, grabbed her books and pelted across the school's front lawns.

Oh dear.

She hadn't been here a week and she was already poo-ing up.

Not only that, she'd had to wake up at 6 freaking am to get to school on time, and Kate Hummel and mornings are not a good combination, and she was still gonna be late.

Hardly a huzzah moment.

Running across the ground, she panted slightly, thinking mournfully of how windswept her hair was going to look. Finally the front door came into view, and she swung open the door and stepped into the reception area. Kate quickly walked over to the Late sign-in sheet, scribbled her name down and walked through another doorway into a hallway.

Kate was still a little unsure of where her classes were, so she decided to simply rush through the halls and hope her classroom came into view.

She really needed a map. Like, really.

This place was huge.

Looking left and right, Kate decided to go to the second floor. Or was there a separate block for maths? Maybe. Probably. Maybe not. Probably not. But still.

With no Blaire to come to her rescue, Kate simply walked straight down a curiously long corridor. She noticed the many paintings of old headmistresses and masters, but didn't pay too much attention to their frowny portraits.

Then Kate realised she had come to a set of doors painted a pearl sort of colour. There were elegant words above the door, saying,

"_Royal House."_

Kate had been wondering what Royal house was like. She knew Thadrina was in it, but that was about as far as her knowledge stretched to.

"Looking for something?" came a high, Californian accent. Kate turned to see a beautiful girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, a perfect figure, and a pearl pin, standing with her arms crossed. She had the stance of a girl with no lack of confidence, someone who had been pampered all her life and expected to be treated with nothing less than respect. Her eyes narrowed a little at Kate, as if she wished Kate wasn't taller than her and so she could look down on her.

"Cat got your tongue?" the girl asked with slightly mocking amusement.

Kate realised she had been simply staring at the girl for a moment, and recovered herself.

"Oh uh no, just a little lost I guess," Kate said.

"You're that new girl the Twits are all up and bothered about, right?" the girl asked. Kate had a sudden flashback of this blonde girl standing next to Sabrina during the performance of "Hot and Cold" on Monday. The one who had strolled in late and looked around as if she was the host of some party, and was doing them a favour by letting them come.

"Um, Twits?" Kate frowned, feeling unnecessarily protective of the group of strangely-named singers.

"Oh just a little nickname," the girl laughed airily. "I'm a member you know. If it wasn't for Blaire, I'd probably be the lead."

Did Kate detect bitterness?

"Uh nice," Kate nodded.

"Yeah well, whatever new girl. The name's Erica, Erica Cruise," she smiled a little too sweetly, "And I doubt you're anything up against me. Still, if you like being out of your depth, try joining the Twitters."

Kate was finding herself disliking this girl more and more.

"Could you tell me the way to Maths?" Kate asked.

"Mmm… Next floor up, first two rights."

Erica uncrossed her arms and tossed her head, walking past Kate and through the pearl doors.

"I suppose we'll probably have to meet again," Erica called behind her. With a faint frown, Kate turned and walked towards the stairwell.

Kate quickly made her way to maths class, making into the classroom seconds before the bell rang. Blaire looked up and smiled, waving Kate over from a desk near the back of the room. Kate slipped into the chair next to her, noticing the scent of raspberries that wafted from Blaire's hair.

"Do you know an Erica Cruise?" Kate murmured to her, recovering herself from the scent.

"Oh yeah. She's in the Twitters, a bit competitive but nice I suppose," Blaire answered.

Kate nodded, ready to get stuck in to whatever tortures Private school maths would be chucking at her that lesson, as the Teacher called for quiet.

As they worked, Kate glanced over to Blaire, taking in the way the sunlight came through the windows and highlighted bits of her hair. The way her curls escaped from behind her ears, and hung like a curtain across her face. The way her golden eyes frowned occasionally with concentration.

Kate hadn't really realised beauty existed in the world that it did in Blaire. But she was very willing to start believing that it did.

And also, she was gay this time. Which compared to the Fiona fiasco, as Merrick so charmingly put it, was a large victory.

"So, Kate," Blaire said, interrupting Kate's thoughts, "Have you thought any more about joining the Twitters?"

"A little," Kate shrugged, "But according to Miss Cruise it's out of my depth."

Blaire's eyes flashed.

"That's just Erica. She's threatened by your talent. Please at least audition!"

"Blaire, I don't-"

And then something strange happened.

Blaire's beautiful golden eyes widened to a size Kate didn't think possible, glowing with innocence and pleading. They looked so pitifully sad, so begging. Kate felt herself melting into a very emotionally scarred puddle.

"Yes, anything you want," Kate breathed.

Blaire's face snapped back to usual, grinning triumphantly. Kate was shocked and annoyed.

"What just happened?"

"That, Kate," Blaire grinned, "Was the puppy dog eyes."

Kate glared at her. "That's just cruel. Have you noticed how adorable you are?"

The corners of Blaire's mouth twitched upwards, her eyes glowing.

"I mean like, puppy adorable," Kate corrected herself.

"Suuure," Blaire beamed.

Kate swatted her, shaking her hair over her face.

"Anyway, you're cute too."

Kate's heart lifted in her chest.

"I mean in a friendly way."

Oh. Oh well.

* * *

Fiona Hummel was popular. The jocks simply passed her in the halls when their slushies were filled to the brim. She was head cheerleader. She used to date Quinton Fabray. She was best friends with Noel Puckerman. She didn't flunk any lessons, but she wasn't a know it all. She didn't fling herself at every male in the school, but she dated. Being popular was good. It protected her from all the wrong goings in the school. She always felt a little guilty about poor Kate, but Kate was fine now. And sure Glee club occasionally brought down her status, but there was no way she was quitting. Fiona liked singing, she liked the way it released her emotions.

She even liked the non-cheerleader/jock glee clubbers, who last year she would have dodged in the hallways in fear of being associated with them. Now she was step-sisters with Kate Hummel, school lesbian, and even friends with students she wouldn't have looked twice at before.

Being popular was good. Being popular was safe. Being popular meant an easy life.

Raymond Berry was the opposite of that. He wore sweaters and corduroy pants and always spoke in that annoying, quick voice when he was bossing everybody about.

So why in God's name did Fiona find herself being drawn to the mass of social suicide?

Not as if she'd ever date such a thing. It would kill every ounce of reputation she'd worked so hard to build up. Like sure, Raymond seemed to have more in common with her than any of the cheerios, and sure, he treated her better than most of them, and sure, she was about 80% sure underneath those vests was a pretty satisfactory body…

Aw damn.

So perhaps maybe, in some far off distant part of her mind Fiona may be thinking of Raymond Berry like that. But there was no way in God anyone was finding out. Noel would kick her ass. It would be the end of her reputation.

Like, who cares if she really wonders what his hand feels like in hers?

She had her whole name to keep up. Head cheerleaders don't date the nerds.

So how come, even in her head, she felt guilt creeping up her spine at the reference of Raymond being a nerd?

Lost in thought, with the familiar, puzzled frown on her face everyone knew very well, Fiona strolled down the hallway. It was at times like these she wished she had a sister. Kate was fine, she was willing to listen, and often doled out useful (if sometimes harsh) advice. But right now Fiona needed someone to actually talk to. Kate was too busy with girl problems. She'd probably tell her to drop guys all together, like she had hinted once in their sophomore year.

Fiona decided to push thoughts of their sophomore year out of her head, feeling familiarly uncomfortable remembering. Her mom had died when she was just a baby, leaving her with only her dad, Carl. Though she supposed she might be able to talk about things with Bertha, Kate's mom. She was pretty cool. Or would that be awkward?

Fiona sighed dejectedly. High school was hard.

"Hey, Fiona."

She jumped at the familiar voice of Raymond Berry, the same bossy tone as ever, but maybe slightly softer than when he addressed all of glee club?

She turned to look at him, now in a blue sweater with a white bow tie, his dark hair carefully brushed. Fiona found herself looking at it, wondering what if felt like…

She snapped out of it as soon as she possibly could, and said, "Hi, Raymond."

"So about that duet. Are we still on?"

Raymond's eyes were questioning, and slightly challenging as if she dare back out now.

"Oh yeah, sure," she said.

"Great," he was smiling now, "Thoughts on a good duet? I wasn't thinking a love ballad or anything, just something to show what the Glee club needs to build up to."

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. Right. But you know, anything all famous or old fashioned will get them annoyed."

"What do you mean?" Raymond frowned.

"I mean like, something modern. Not too… You."

Raymond's eyes flashed slightly. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment, and Fiona was worried he'd taken offence. Finally he said,

"Like… What?"

"Like, uh," Fiona said the first song that popped into her head, the one she had listened to on the radio that morning, "Everybody Talks, by Neon Trees?"

The cold look seemed to slip from his eyes. "Not a bad choice, Fiona."

"Oh, uh thanks. I guess," she shrugged.

"We'll have to schedule some rehearsal time that fits in with my training time," he said.

"Oh uh, okay. I guess I'm free whenever there's not Cheerio practice…"

"Well I've got Jewish club, Orchestra, tap lessons, meditation classes-"

"Um yeah, great," Fiona interrupted, "So just, like call me when you have a free time I guess."

"Okay. Great."

They stood staring at eachother a few seconds. Raymond raised his eyebrow. Fiona felt puzzled.

"You realise I'll need your number before I can call you?" Raymond said at last.

"Oh," Fiona said, feeling dumb. She got out a pen and scribbled her number on a piece of paper she tore out of her homework diary.

"I shall call you when the moment arrives," Raymond told her.

"Okay," Fiona said.

"Well catch you later then," Raymond said, tucking the paper into his trousers.

"Yup."

And he walked away, with a strangely springy walk.

She stood their quietly for a moment, before mumbling to herself,

"Cool."

Then she looked up sharply, and looked all around her to make sure no one had seen her give her number to Raymond Berry.

No one had.

Okay then.

* * *

"I didn't know schools even did volleyball," Kate said in wonder, as she and Blaire headed to the showers.

"Well get used to it, Dobry has a whole team," Blaire told her almost smugly.

"Are you on it?" Kate asked.

"Nah, I left to be with the Twitters," Blaire replied.

Kate tried to imagine Blaire in the tight, turquoise volleyball uniform.

Holy cheesus.

"Uh, Kate? Still with me?" Blaire asked, a smirk growing on her lips.

Two pools of blush formed on Kate's cheeks.

"Yeah. Just thinking," Kate said.

"Speaking about the Twitters," Blaire continued, "Are you thinking of joining?"

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "I've always loved show choir, and I do miss the group singing…"

They entered the shower rooms.

"Well I need to go put the kit away," Blaire said, "Catch you later for lunch?"

"Sure," Kate nodded.

"We'll continue this discussion later," Blaire called, hurrying to the locker rooms.

Kate waved, and slipped into one of the shower cubicles. Each shower was a separate plastic cubicle, with gaps under the doors and walls and a lockable door. The floor was grey tiled, and the walls were a steam stained white. Kate pulled off her kit and hung it on the door, turning on the shower.

The first thing she noticed was how the water was hot immediately, not a slowly heating up lukewarm like back at McKinley. She jumped and quickly turned it cooler, her skin burning. The now comfortably warm water splashed down her, slicking her hair to her head and shoulders and dripping off her eyelashes. She massaged her jasmine conditioner into her scalp, humming _**Don't Cry For Me Argentina**_quietly.

Kate thought back to the New Directions, with their energetic dance moves and crazy love lives. She hoped, if she did join the Twitters, life would be a lot simpler. Kate found herself missing Merrick and Tim, and decided to call them later. Sure McKinley had been crazy, but it was never boring.

As the warm water messaged her, she relaxed and found herself singing the words.

"_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After all that I've done"_

The water was pattering to the floor loudly, but Kate could almost hear the backing music as she played it in her head.

"_You won't believe me_

_All you will see_

_Is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you"_

Blaire, who had just stepped into the shower rooms, stood frozen. Her mouth was open a little. So she knew Kate was good, New Directions and all, but seriously? She sent a fleeting text to Wesley, demanding her immediate presence.

_Shower rooms. Now! – B_

Meanwhile Kate continued singing, unaware of her growing audience.

"_I had to let it happen_

_I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun"_

The Twitters already in the changing rooms followed Wesley, as well as Nicky and Jess who seemed to sense excitement brewing from miles away.

"_So I chose freedom_

_Running around trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it too"_

Wesley, Thadrina and Davia stood next to Blaire now, Nicky and Jess beside them too. Two more girls were with them, looking impressed, and smiling to eachother.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance"_

"She's good," Thadrina murmured. "And not just adequate good."

"Awesome good," Nicky grinned.

A student walked past them, looking confused as to why eight girls, 5 dressed only in towels, were standing staring intently at one of the cubicles. She glanced at the singing cubicle, and apparently recognised them as the Twitters, and nodded, understanding. Then she left, still looking a little concerned. The Twitters hardly noticed though, entranced.

"_And as for fortune and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world_

_They were all I desired_

_They are illusions_

_They're not the solutions_

_They promise to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me"_

Kate was really getting into the song, she loved it. Raymond had once insisted on doing a duet of it with her, and she smiled a little, remembering as she continued to sing.

"_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance"_

Finished, Kate sighed contently and shut off the water. She squeezed her hair dry, wondering if anyone had a hair dryer and a brush. She wrapped a white towel around herself and stepped out of the cubicle.

Eight girls stood outside, staring at her intently.

Kate felt a little creeped out.

Jess and Nicky beamed at her. "Hey, Kate!"

"Uh, hi, guys…" Kate's eyes flickered to each of them. Wesley, with only a towel tied around her, somehow had found a clipboard to hold.

"So when will your audition be?" she asked, looking expectantly at Kate.

"What?" Kate asked blankly.

"Your audition!" Blaire beamed.

"You have a great voice," said a girl that she didn't recognise sincerely. Her hair was peachy brown, and she stood next to a blonde girl, who nodded in agreement. Kate looked in confusion at the two girls.

"Oh, sorry," Thadrina realised, "These are Linda and Amanda. They're in the Twitters."

Kate must have still looked blank, because the blonde said,

"I'm Linda. This is Amanda," she said this gesturing to the brunette. Or was she ginger? Kate couldn't really tell. But it was a very attractive shade.

"Were you guys just standing out here the whole time?" Kate frowned.

"No, we only really heard the second half," Nicky said apologetically.

"But Blaire was here the whole time," Jess told her in what she thought was a comforting voice.

Blaire turned a shade of pink and looked scandalised. "Not in a creepy way!" she protested, "In a… friendly way!"

"Real friendly," Davia smirked.

"Your audition?" Wesley said in a firmer voice.

"I-" Kate started. She looked a bit harassed.

"Tomorrow at half twelve? We'll see you there," Wesley nodded in a business like way, and walked off, Thadrina and Davia close behind her.

"Looking forward to it," Jess winked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put on some underwear."

Respective damp blonde and brunette hair on shoulders, Jess and Nicky left the shower rooms.

"You do have a great voice," Amanda promised.

Kate simply nodded weakly.

"Hey, do you need a hair dryer? There's some round the corner," Linda told her.

"Thanks," Kate said, hurrying away.

Blaire, Linda and Amanda stood there a moment more.

"Sooo, she's pretty," Amanda said happily.

"Which team is she on?" Linda asked.

"Mine," Blaire said quietly.

Amanda and Linda beamed at eachother, and left.

As Kate sat drying her hair, she assessed what had just happened.

The Twitters liked her singing.

They wanted her to audition.

The school has hair dryers.

Huzzah.

"So, Kate."

Kate looked up into the mirror and saw Amanda and Linda standing there. Linda was the one that had spoken, her voice was quiet and polite.

"You're gonna join the Twitters?" Amanda asked enthusiastically, seeming a lot bolder than Linda.

"Maybe," Kate said.

"Well, in Wesley's case, maybe means yes," Amanda grinned.

"We look forward to having you," Linda added.

"The Twitters is so fun," Amanda beamed.

"Won't it be hard to juggle school life, personal life and the Twitters?" Kate asked, frowning slightly as she brushed down her hair.

"Well, Lin and I board here, so I guess it's easier," Amanda said.

"Are you boarding?" Linda asked her.

"Uh, no," Kate shook her head.

"So where do you live?"

"Lima," Kate replied slightly guiltily.

"Isn't that, like, 2 hours away?" Amanda frowned.

"Yeah, it is," Kate confirmed.

Kate fought the urge to hide under a curtain of hair. She felt slightly nervous talking to two students she had just met whilst only wearing a towel. Linda and Amanda looked at eachother in the mirror.

"So you have to wake up really early?" Amanda looked as though she'd never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kate shrugged. "I guess it would be easier to board."

"If you did, which house? Royal or Prima" Amanda quickly questioned. Kate frowned at her.

"Just answer the question," Linda urged.

"Well, I guess, Prima," Kate said uncertainly. Amanda grinned hugely and looked triumphantly at her friend, who seemed more downcast.

"Why?" Linda asked her.

"I guess because Blaire's in Prima," Kate told them.

Both girls' eyes lit up.

"You don't say," Amanda murmured. "You know, Blaire's my roommate."

"Really?" Kate was interested, wanting to know more.

"So, not because you have anything against Royal?" Linda questioned before Kate could ask anything.

"Um, no," Kate said.

"Because just because Royals aren't as… creative as the Primas, doesn't mean we're goody-goody two shoes," Linda said firmly.

"Excuse Linda," Amanda giggled, "She's Royal, I'm Prima. She hates the stereotype against Royals that they're always better behaved and less fun."

"I think it mostly comes from there only being four Royal members of the Twitters," Linda seemed annoyed by this.

"Just Linda, Thadrina, Sabrina and Erica," Amanda recited.

"Okay, I'll admit Thadrina is a bit of a goody, but Erica…" Linda paused. "She totally got an A in art last year."

"Yeah whatever," Amanda shrugged. Then her eyes lit up suddenly. "Rita's old roommate Ashley just transferred away! You could move in with her!"

Kate thought back to the emotionless Goth girl.

"I don't think she likes me…"

"Rita doesn't like anyone," Linda said dismissively.

"But her voice is great," Amanda said. "She may not put any emotion into her talking, but her singing is just…"

Amanda sighed happily.

"Anyone would think you're on Kate and Blaire's team," Linda joked.

Kate's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Blaire told us," Amanda said.

"If we hadn't known for sure we'd have asked politely, I promise," Linda said sincerely.

"We're not like Nicky and Jess."

"Or Bethany and Evana."

"But we're just as close," Amanda said brightly, flinging an arm around Linda.

Kate let out an almost non-existent chuckle, her mouth smiling slightly.

"Well we'll let you get on with your hair," Linda said, carefully pushing Amanda's arm off her shoulders.

"Catch you later for your Twitter rehearsal."

"Okay, bye," Kate said, as the two walked away.

New thing learnt about Blaire: She had a roommate named Amanda.

Note taken.

* * *

So Noel had been rejected by Quinton. So what. She had been rejected before. It's what comes alongside accepted. It's the way of life. It didn't matter that Noel had been admiring Quinton's soft blonde hair, sharp blue eyes and muscular body for the past year, whilst waiting for him and her friend Fiona to break up out of politeness. And now that she'd finally had her chance, she'd been shot down. Noel Puckerman had been shot down many times. The only thing left to do is get back up.

And what better way to get back up, then to get onto Santiago Lopez.

Noel was quite surprised at herself that she hadn't hit on him before. Obviously they'd flirted towards eachother, the bad boy and bad girl of the school, but Noel had been too busy waiting for Quinton-. No. She hadn't been waiting for Quinton. She'd been strategically plotting her time. And in the meanwhile working on seducing any other attractive guy in her sight.

And now it was Santiago's turn.

She spotted the jock standing by his locker, his air headed friend Brett standing nearby on a pale yellow iPod. It had rainbow stickers on it.

Noel slicked back her dark hair slightly, put her hands on her hips and walked up to Santiago. She rested a hand beside his locker, a ready-made smirk on her lips accompanied by a raised an eyebrow.

"Morning, Santiago," she smiled.

"Why hello, Noel," Santiago smirked back, picking up on her game.

"So I was thinking," she said, leaning back and raising both her eyebrows, "We haven't hooked up yet."

"Yup," Santiago relaxed against his now closed locker. He smiled lazily, seeing where this was going. He'd been in this position before.

"So what do you say we change that, Lopez?"

"I guess I've got nothing better to do," Santiago shrugged, but she could see the dark glimmer in his eyes.

"Great," Noel said. "Pick me up whenever."

"Will do," Santiago winked. Noel tossed her pony tail, pushed Santiago lightly in the chest and walked away slowly, making sure he got the full view.

Santiago chuckled darkly to himself.

"What about you wanting to score a lesbian?" Brett asked, half interested.

"That can wait," Santiago smirked, "There are plenty of lesbians in the sea. But right now I want a very attractive fish named Noel Puckerman…"

"I hope the lesbians can swim," Brett sounded worried.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure they can," Santiago never really bothered anymore. "So what about you? Got your eye on anyone?"

A glimmer came to Brett's eyes. "Yeah, somebody."

"Who?" Santiago asked, eyebrows raised.

"Adrianna Abrams."

"The wheel chair girl?" Santiago frowned.

"Yeah that one."

"The one with the glasses."

Brett nodded.

"Can she even, feel down there…" Santiago trailed off awkwardly.

"I've asked her. She said she can," Brett seemed triumphant. "And I'd be the one doing all the work anyway."

Santiago shrugged. "Afterwards text me how it was."

"Okay," Brett said, and the two walked away to period 2.

* * *

So then. It was 12.25 in the afternoon. Five minutes until her audition. She supposed she shouldn't feel nervous, seeing as everyone had pretty much promised she would get a place, but then again word got around fast in Dobry Hall, and it appeared most of the school had come to watch. So Kate stood alone on the stage in the choir room, fourteen Twitters, three teachers and about fifty other students watching her. Still. Kate had the song worked out. Everything should be going fine. So was she having a very subtle panic attack? Then Kate's eyes sought out Blaire's calming golden ones, and she felt herself calming down.

She saw Linda and Amanda also grinning at her, and Nicky and Jess gave her the thumbs up. Wesley was holding a clipboard. Erica looked smug, as if knowing Kate would fail horribly and she was looking forward to it. Sabrina looked bored out of her mind. Evana and Bethany, or Bethany and Evana, stood once again next to Rita whose expression was once more unreadable. Okay then. Time to get singing. She looked to the girl standing by the stereo, nodded, and the music started.

Come one Kate. You've done this hundreds of times before.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_

_I've tried and I don't know why"_

She stood with as straight a posture as possible, her eyes trained on the opposite wall with her hands held behind her back.

"_Slow it down, make it stop or else my heart is going to pop"_

She smiled as she sung this line.

"_'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot to be something I'm not_

_I'm a fool out of love 'cause I just can't get enough"_

Kate was smiling completely now, remembering why she liked this song.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_

_I've tried and I don't know why"_

Her shoulders had relaxed, and her smile faded as she sung the next few lines.

"_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down_

_I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show"_

_The sun is hot in the sky just like a giant spotlight_

_The people follow the signs and synchronize in time_

_It's a joke nobody knows, they've got a ticket to the show"_

Kate glanced down from the spot on the wall she was staring intently at, and saw that the Twitters were all smiling. Blaire's perfect white teeth were showing.

"_Yeah, I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_

_I've tried and I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down_

_I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show"_

Wesley had been writing down notes on her clipboard furiously, whilst Davia and Thadrina muttered things to her, and she often nodded in agreement. Kate didn't lit it faze her, and continued singing.

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, can't do it alone_

_I've tried and I don't know why_

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down_

_I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show_

_Just enjoy the show, just enjoy the show"_

Her smile was back as she finished the song, her hands unclasping as she shrugged a little with each line.

"_I want my money back, I want my money back_

_I want my money back, just enjoy the show_

_I want my money back, I want my money back_

_I want my money back, just enjoy the show."_

The music faded, and Kate allowed her eyes to settle on the audience, who after checking the song was done, burst into applause. Evana and Bethany were clapping and whooping happily, and Blaire seemed almost laughing with glee. Wesley, Davia and Thadrina had their heads close together, murmuring together.

At last Wesley held up her hand for silence, and Kate suddenly felt very alone on the stage.

"First of all Kate, nice job," Thadrina started.

"And I, on behalf of all the Twitters," Wesley continued, "Would be delighted to invite you to join us."

The girls in the room started clapping again, and Kate was trying not to smile too hard. She looked at Blaire, who looked ecstatic. So now she was a Twitter.

Huzzah.

Kate stepped off the stage, as students and teachers started to file out, leaving behind only the Twitters.

"So, Kate," Wesley said. "The Twitters rehearsals vary from morning breaks to lunch breaks to occasional 5 minute sessions in-between double period classes, because of course the others have clubs to be thought of and sometimes there will be after school-"

"I don't board," Kate reminded her, thing sorrowfully of the 2 hour car journey awaiting her after school.

"Mmm," Wesley frowned. "Well I suppose you had better start or you'll find balancing work very hard around here."

"Yeah come on," Blaire enthused, "Prima is great!"

"So is Royal," Linda reminded her in a slightly tight tone.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry Linda," Blaire. "But seriously having you in Prima would be so fun!"

"You are so biased," Erica sniffed.

"I don't recall you Royals having any crazy horror movie marathons late into the night," Bethany/Evana said smugly.

"That's because we obey the rules," Erica said, equally smugly.

"Not all Royals are goody-goodies!" Linda was sounding quite distressed now, colour rising in her cheeks.

"Leave it Erica, you're stressing her out," Amanda said firmly, laying an arm on Linda's shoulder.

Kate didn't expect Erica to submit to that, but looking at the heavy breathing Linda she realised maybe was a little softer to Linda.

"Anyway," Wesley didn't look happy at being interrupted, "When we need to communicate we leave notes in the certain boxes you'll find situated around the school."

"Any box?" Kate frowned.

"It's best to always check a box if you see one," Blaire told her.

"What if there's a meeting, a note is put in a box, but no one happens to pass that box that day," Kate frowned.

"Then I guess no one gets to the meeting," Wesley looking a little bothered by it.

"We occasionally just spend 10 minutes going around checking each box," Davia explained.

"Isn't that a little… Unorganised?" Kate said.

Wesley winced.

"Can you think of any other ways," she said tightly.

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "A Facebook group?"

The Twitters were silent in awe, looking around at eachother. Rita slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Anyone like to explain to me why no one thought of that before," Wesley said quietly.

"I don't even have Facebook," Linda, who had calmed down, shrugged.

"Why the hell not?" Erica asked sceptically.

"Because I have other things to do than spend all my time online," Linda replied easily.

Erica huffed. "Socialising online is so much easier, though…"

"I'll help you make one later, Lin," Amanda promised.

"So it's decided?" Wesley said. She walked over to the desk with three chairs, sat in the middle chair and lifted the Gavel sitting in front of it. "The Twitters shall make a Facebook group."

The Gavel slammed down on the desk.

It was decided.

**Wesley Montgomery has created a Facebook group: The Twitters.**

**Davia Thompson and Thadrina Harwood have joined.**

**Davia Thompson: **Where's everybody else?

**Thadrina Harwood: **Wait for it to show on their statuses

**Blaire Anderson has joined The Twitters.**

**Blaire Anderson: **Hi!

**Wesley Montgomery: **Hello, Blaire.

**Eva Porter and Beth Porter have joined** **The Twitters.**

**Blaire Anderson likes this.**

**Eva Porter: **We

**Beth Porter: **Have

**Eva Porter: **Joined

**Beth Porter: **Your

**Eva Porter: **Group!

**Blaire Anderson likes this.**

**Wesley Montgomery: **No spamming please. And Blaire don't like the spam.

**Jess Sterling has joined.**

**Jess Sterling: **I like me some spiced ham.

**Blaire Anderson likes this.**

**Jess Sterling: **Do you like you some spiced ham too, Blaure?

**Jess Sterling: **Blaire** sorry, typoooo.

**Nicola Duval has joined** **The Twitters.**

**Jess Sterling and Blaire Anderson like this.**

**Blaire Anderson: **I am no longer the only one who likes stuff.

**Nicola Duval: **Untrue, Wesley sure likes Gavels.

**Davia Thompson, Jess Sterling and Blaire Anderson like this.**

**Wesley Montgomery: **I simply appreciate the way they get attention from you people.

**Jess Sterling: **Oh yeah… You appreciate the hell outa those Gavels.

**Eva Porter, Blaire Anderson and 3 others like this.**

**Wesley Montgomery: **…

**Amanda Daller has joined The Twitters.**

**Amanda Daller: **Hey guys!

**Eva Porter: **Linda got an account yet?

**Beth Porter: **We await her company.

**Amanda Daller: **We're just making it now :)

**Nicky Duval, Beth Porter and 4 others like this.**

**Kate Elizabeth Hummel has joined The Twitters.**

**Blaire Anderson, Eva Porter and 3 others like this.**

**Kate Elizabeth Hummel: **Er, hey guys.

**Eva Porter: **Why

**Beth Porter: **Hello

**Eva Porter: **There

**Beth Porter: **Kate

**Wesley Montgomery: **Enough of the spam!

**Jess Sterling: **Yeah, no one likes too much spiced ham.

**Nicky Duval likes this.**

**Rita Parlour has joined The Twitters.**

**Eva Porter: **Hey Rita!

**Rita Parlour: **Hello.

**Nicky Duval: **Hey 'manda, how's Linda's fb coming along?

**Nicky Duval: **…Amanda?

**Thadrina Harwood: **She's offline.

**Kate Elizabeth Hummel: **Gotta get home guys. See you tomorrow.

**Blaire Anderson: **Byeee! I hope you'll board here :D

**Eva Porter: **We have loads of free rooms!

**Beth Porter: **Rita's roommate moved out!

**Erica Cruise: **No prizes for guessing why.

**Wesley Montgomery: **Don't comment if you're not joining.

**Erica Cruise:** Make the group private then.

**The Twitters is now a private group.**

**Erica Cruise has joined.**

**Erica Cruise: **Hi, Twits.

**Eva Porter: **Insulting.

**Beth Porter: **Gosh.

**Erica Cruise: **As in short for Twitters….

**Linda Coldrin has joined the Twitters.**

**Blaire Anderson, Jess Sterling and 4 others like this.**

**Nicky Duval: **Welcome to the delights of Facebook!

**Jess Sterling: **Do make yourself comfortable!

**Blaire Anderson: **Kate went offline…

**Wesley Montgomery: **Where's Sabrina?

**Erica Cruise: **She was busy after school, she'll join later.

**Blaire Anderson: **Where'd she go?

**Erica Cruise: **Ask her yourself.

**Santiago Lopez: **How cute.

**Thadrina Harwood: **Who are you?

**Jess Sterling: **What the…

**Wesley Montgomery: **This group is private, who are you and how did you get in?

**Santiago Lopez: **Just wanted to see the ticklers or whatever that Kate has joined…

**Erica Cruise likes this.**

**Erica Cruise: **Ticklers, lol…

**Blaire Anderson: **Are you from McKinley?

**Santiago Lopez: **Mm hmm.

**Wesley Montgomery: **I recognise you now. You're in the New Directions.

**Santiago Lopez: **Yup. Now if you excuse me, I've got a date.

**Eva Porter: **That was weird.

**Beth Porter: **Totally weird.

**Kate Elizabeth Hummel: **Oh god guys sorry about him! He means well… I think.

**Blaire Anderson: **You're back :D

**Erica Cruise: **Colon D how adorable.

**Linda Coldrin: **Are Facebook accounts that easy to hack?

**Amanda Daller: **Only if your privacy setting aren't up.

**Linda Coldrin: **Oh good.

**Wesley Montgomery: **Okay guys. Group has been made. Don't spam please, Eva and Beth.

**Jess Sterling: **As

**Nicky Duval: **If

**Jess Sterling: **They

**Nicky Duval: **Would

**Jess Sterling: **Ever

**Nicky Duval: **Dream

**Jess Sterling: **Of

**Nicky Duval: **Doing

**Jess Sterling: **Such

**Nicky Duval: **A

**Jess Sterling: **Thing

**Beth Porter and Eva Porter like this.**

**Jess Sterling: **Gotta love me some spiced ham.

**Nicky Duval, Beth Porter and 3 others like this.**

**Jess Sterling has created the group Spiced Ham Lovers.**

**Nicky Duval, Blaire Anderson and 7 others like this.**

* * *

Brett Pierce wasn't stupid exactly. He was just open to new ideas. He was just friendlier towards strangers than most. He was just blonder than anyone else in the Glee club.

But despite that, the girls sure liked him. He had lost his virginity at an age he'd rather not state, well he would if anyone asked him, but the Glee club always warned him not to go parading it around, and was never short of dates. He was on the football team, a cool kid. And everyone knew if they messed with Brett, they messed with Santiago, and no one messed with Santiago.

But of course there was someone Brett hadn't taken the flower of virginity from yet…

Adrianna Abrams.

So yeah, she wasn't the hottest girl he'd ever seen. With her comfortable clothes, wheelchair, glasses, unfashionable haircut and tom boyish looks. But still. She was a girl. And she was cute in her own way. Like, really cute.

Brett walked along the corridor, two slushies in hand, and headed towards her. As Adrianna looked up, she ducked instinctively.

"Hi Adrianna," Brett said brightly. Adrianna looked up through her fringe.

"Uh, hi Brett," she replied uncertainly, eyeing the slushies.

"I got you some drinks," Brett said happily, "I wasn't sure whether you'd want lime or grape."

Adrianna frowned at him.

"What?"

"I thought I'd get you a drink," Brett repeated.

"And you're not going to throw it in my face?" Adrianna said slowly.

"No," Brett said. He frowned. "I mean, unless you want me to."

"No, no that's fine," Adrianna said quickly. "And uh, grape please, I guess."

Brett beamed and handed her the grape slushie. She took a careful sip of t, as if concerned it was poisoned. Brett watched her hopefully.

"Well?"

"Uh, thanks," Adrianna said.

"No problems," Brett was glad she seemed to have liked it. "So anyway, I was wondering if you also wanted to go to BreadstiX with me."

Adrianna seemed taken aback. "As in me and you? Alone?"

"Not alone," Brett frowned, "We'd be together."

"What like, as in a date?"

"Yes," Brett was relieved she'd understood.

"I, um," Adrianna processed it. "You and me? On a date?"

"Yes."

"You, Brett Pierce, football player, and me, Glee nerd?" Adrianna left no gaps.

"Yes," Brett said again.

"I- you have no ulterior motives?" Adrianna was making sure.

"Ulterior?" Brett looked blank.

"Oh maybe not then," Adrianna bit her lip.

"I don't know, I guess I'll think about it," she shrugged.

"Okay," Brett said. "Tell me when you're done thinking."

"Yeah, I will. Okay," Adrianna nodded. Brett smiled at her fleetingly, took a sip from the lime slushie, and walked away down the hall.

Adrianna thought carefully about what had just happened.

There had to be another reason, she realised. Brett Pierce could never _like_ like Adrianna Abrams.

Maybe he didn't realise what date meant.

And with that, Adrianna wheeled away.

* * *

Kate Hummel was drowning.

Not actually drowning, metaphorically drowning. She wasted four hours of her day driving to and from Westerville, along with homework and now Twitters, she had a lot on her boat. She also had her McKinley friends, her new Dobry Hall friends to keep track of, and she also had to fit in shopping alongside all of this.

She rushed into early Twitter practice late, panting. The fourteen pairs of eyes turned to stare at her.

"Sorry," she gasped, patting down her windswept hair.

"This really is getting to be a problem," Wesley noticed.

"Why can't you just board," Blaire said in an almost whiney voice.

"Rita's room is open!" Bethany added.

"She wouldn't mind!" Evana added to Bethany's addition.

"Don't you think Rita should get a say?" Amanda pointed out.

Everyone turned to look at the Goth girl.

She shrugged. "As long as she doesn't mind my music."

The Twitters cheered loudly.

"Come on!" Blaire enthused, "It'll be fun!"

"We have crazy stay-up-athons!" Nicky said.

"And by crazy we mean crazy!" Jess breathed.

"And you won't have to rush around campus every morning," Davia said.

"And I can give you extra help in the lessons you need," Blaire said.

The Twitters twittered all around her happily, and Kate found her head clouding further and further around her mind, the last week's stress closing in on her…

"FINE!" she yelled.

Silence.

"YEEEESSS!" Jess whooped, high fiving Nicky.

"You can move in your stuff this weekend," Wesley said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'll clear half the room," Rita said. "You can have the bed nearest the door…."

"This'll be so fun!" Blaire promised, her eyes glinting and her signature smile showing.

"Hold on a second," Thadrina said. Everyone turned to look at her, the buzz dying down. "Shouldn't Kate call her mom or dad first?"

"Oh, yeah," Nicky sounded slightly down cast now.

Everyone looked at Kate expectantly. She swallowed, and dug into her pocket for her phone, leaving the silent choir room behind her.

She took a deep breath and dialled the number labelled "Mom".

It rung a couple of times, before Bertha Hummel's familiar voice sounded through the speakers.

"Hummel Tires & Lube, Mrs Hummel-Hudson speaking," came her mom's voice.

"Hey mom, it's Kate," Kate spoke into the phone.

"Kate? Is everything okay?" her mom sounded worried.

"Yeah everything's fine. It's just that, uh it's kind of hard to balance all my school work and driving to and from and stuff and the girls have been saying that it might be easier to board…"

"You're saying you want to stay there during the week?" her mom picked up on things easily.

"Um yeah, pretty much. It'd be easier and I'll be back on weekends and if you don't want to me to then-"

"Kate slow down," her mom said calmly, "If it will help you can board there. No problems."

"Really?" Kate was relieved.

"Sure. Move in whenever..."

"They're saying this weekend," Kate breathed excitedly.

"You are doing this because you want to right?" her mom said, "You aren't being pressured or anything?"

"No mom, everything's great," Kate smiled.

"Good. Are you happy there?"

Kate thought of Nicky, Jess, Evana, Bethany and then Blaire…

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Good. I'll get Fiona and maybe a few of her jock friends to help out."

"Thanks mom," Kate beamed.

"Anything to make you happier."

Kate noticed the word happier instead of happy.

"Okay great, well I have to go mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Catch you tonight."

"Bye."

Kate hung up the phone, grinning widely. She turned around and opened the door.

Nicky, Jess, Evana, Bethany and Blaire all fell forwards, evidently listening at it.

Kate crossed her arms and raised any eyebrow at them, and they rather sheepishly stood up.

They stood silently a moment, and then Jess turned around to the other Twitters standing there and said, "It's a yes!"

The Twitters whooped again, and Evana and Bethany grabbed Kate into a huge group hug. Only Sabrina and Erica didn't join in, but Kate hardly noticed.

She realised she felt safe at this school, safer than she ever had at McKinley.

"It's decided!" Wesley beamed, banging her Gavel down on the desk.

And so Kate Hummel was an official Dobry Girl.

Huzzah.

* * *

"My room is this way," Rita told her, as they walked up the third flight of stairs to the fourth floor. Kate looked around, impressed, at the way everything was gold trimmed. It was quite magnificent. Rita turned left, and led her to the first door on the right. Rita silently opened the door and Kate stepped inside.

It had wooden panels, a soft carpet, two four poster beds and a large window with a cushioned window seat and golden trimmed curtains. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, as well as a desk and a door leading presumably to a bathroom. It could have been charming, if the walls hadn't been plastered with strange looking posters of pale skinned dark haired people, perhaps rock stars, and several dark magazines covering one of the messily made beds. There was a closed and padlocked guitar case lying on the floor, along with a large stereo and an iPod. Kate forced down her raised eyebrows and swallowed.

"Very original," she said.

"Most girls call it creepy, dark and unnerving," Rita informed her. She pointed to one of the wardrobes. "That's yours. It's empty."

Kate nodded. "Okay."

"Please don't look in my wardrobe, under my bed or anywhere on my half of the room."

"I won't."

"Only step near my half of the room in the event of a fire, or to get to the bathroom."

"Will do."

"Okay."

They stood silently for a moment.

Rita looked at her from under hear black fringe.

"Blaire's in the music rooms," Rita told her.

"Oh okay. I guess I'll go find her," Kate said, hurrying out.

She scurried down the stairs, left through the door in the study room and made her way to the music block where Blaire was told to be. Kate wondered what life would be like sharing a room with Rita. She seemed to mean well, but she was definitely eccentric. Hopefully Rita wouldn't play loud rock music late into the night.

Kate finally came to the music block, where she heard piano music drifting from upstairs. Kate made her way up, and followed the music to one of the rooms. She peered in through the window, and saw Blaire playing easily. Kate's breath hitched at the grace of the way she played, and almost didn't want to disturb her.

Unfortunately, Blaire seemed to sense she was being watched and turned around, frowning at the intruder. However when she saw it was Kate she smiled and beckoned her in.

"Hey, Kate," she beamed.

"Hi," Kate replied. "I didn't know you played piano.

"One of the many things you have you have yet to find out," Blaire winked.

Kate's cheeks turned a little pink, and she smiled. So Blaire plays piano too, is there anything else that would make her more perfect?

"Hey, so I hear you like vogue. Me too, we should get our collections together sometime."

Of freaking course.

Kate nodded. "So what are you playing?"

"Just a few Katy Perry songs," Blaire said trailing off. She turned to Kate. "Want to sing with me?"

"Uh, like a duet?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, totally! Kate singing Katy," Blaire smiled goofily.

Kate shrugged. "Yeah sure."

Blaire beamed, and turned back to her piano. She played a few notes, before playing the intro to "California Gurls".

"_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener"_

Blaire beamed at Kate, who was blushing a little.

"_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water."_

Blaire nodded to Kate, who walked over to the piano and stood beside Blaire.

"_Sippin gin and juice_

_Lyin underneath the palm trees."_

She tossed her hair as she sung,

"_Boys break their necks_

_Tryin to creep a little sneak peak."_

"_You can travel the wo-orld," _Blaire sang,

"_But nothing compares to the Golden coast."_

"_Once you party with u-us," _Kate continued, jumping up and sitting on the piano, putting a hand on her heard as she sang,

"_You'll be fallin in love"_

And Blaire joined her,

"_Uh uh oh uh oh uh oh_

_California girls are unforgettable"_

"_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top" _Blaire sang.

"_Sun kissed skin so hot will melt your popsicle," _Kate sang.

"_Uh uh oh uh oh uh oh" _They sang together.

"_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock_

_West-coast represent_

_Now put your hands up"_

"_Sex on the beach" _Blaire sang, and Kate cringed a little.

"_We've got white sand in our stilettos"_

"_We freak in my jeep" _Kate decided to lose the cringe, and sang more confidently.

"_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo"_

"_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast"_

"_Once you party with us_

_You'll be fallin' in love"_

"_California girls, we're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle"_

"_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock_

_West-coast represent_

_Now put your hands up"_

They finished there, slightly out of breath.

"Nice job," Blaire grinned.

"You too," Kate nodded.

"I'm looking forward to you moving in here."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

_Whaaaaat another chapter finished?_

_Gosh this one was like 8,000 words…_

_Now time to start the next one._

_RATE AND REVIEW 3 If you have any song requests my inbox is always open c':_

_Still to come:_

_~What is up with Rita?_

_~What is up with Sabrina?_

_~What will Prima house be like?_

_~What is up with Brett & Adrianna?_

_~What is up with Raymond & Fiona?_

_~What is up with Santiago and Noel?_

_~What in fudge's name is up with Kate and Blaire?_


	3. Chapter 3: Dare Game

_Chapter threeeee…. Lolwhat. People are actually reading this? Thank you c':_

_On with the chapter now…_

Kate rolled over in her bed, and was at first confused by the soft, plush sheets that she did not recognise, as well as the quiet snores of another girl a few feet away. She let out a yawn and sat up, holding herself up with her hands. She glanced around the mahogany room, with the gold trimmings and black rock posters now compressed to only one side of the room. Rita was spread across her bed in a free fall position, her black hair spread messily around her.

Oh yeah, she was boarding now.

Fiona, as well as the guys from Glee club, had came over and helped move in all her stuff, mostly the many boxes of clothing.

* * *

"_Wow, Kate. How many clothes do you have?" Blaire asked, awed._

_Tim, Merrick and Brett continued piling up the boxes, Santiago and Quinton headed back down the car and Michaela and Sammy were helping her organise the things._

"_Should we have jackets on this side?" Sammy offered, holding up Kate's zip-up blue one._

"_I think we she should colour coordinate it," Michaela said._

"_I don't see the point in that," Sammy told her, "It would make more sense to put the clothes that look good together in the same places though."_

"_Oh, like her pale jeans and that silk ruffle top?" Michaela offered._

"_Yeah!" Sammy nodded._

"_Or you could just put it all in," Kate offered._

"_Says the girl whose wardrobe is so organised back home she has labels on things," Sammy smirked._

"_That's back home, this is school," Kate said slightly defensively. _

"_Pretty soon they'll seem like one thing," Blaire said. She leant down and held up Kate's blue top with the sunglasses on it. "Oh my god this is so cute!"_

_Sammy and Michaela immediately burst into speech about it, but Kate was hanging onto something Blaire had just said._

_Pretty soon they'll seem like one thing._

* * *

Kate looked around the room, now empty of her friends. It was like staying in a hotel. A nice place, but it didn't feel like home. Of course it would make life a lot easier, but Kate was allowed to miss her friends. And her mom. And her bedroom. And Santiago Lopez.

Wait what.

_No Kate, do not go down that road, _Kate shuddered. She was a little homesick, but not that much. Well Santiago was sort of nice in his own strange way, so maybe it was okay to miss him? Kate sighed and looked up at the top of her four poster bed, where she had stuck an Alexanda McQueen poster, and a picture of her and Michaela and Tim and Merrick. Lima seemed a whole word away now. She was in a new world. A new land.

Dobryland.

Dobryworld.

Dobrytasia.

Kate slipped out of bed and padded over to the en suite bathroom, and locked the door, after picking up her phone from the dresser. She sat on the loo with the lid closed, and dialled the number labelled "Merrick."

The phone rang for a little while, but then her friend's familiar voice said,

"Hey, Kate!"

"Hi Merrick. Hold on, lemme get Tim onto the line."

She dialled Tim's number, and soon he was there too.

"Hi, Kate."

"Hi Tim," Merrick said.

"Wait what?"

"We're both here," Kate explained.

"Oh that group call thing right."

"So how've you been, Kate?" Merrick asked.

"Fine. I just miss you guys."

"We miss you too, girl," Merrick replied, "You still hanging with that Blaire girl?"

"Yup."

"Do you think you have a chance with her? You are a lesbian as well," Tim pointed out.

"Wha- Tim! She and I are just friends!"

"Uh huh, sure," Merrick said.

Kate giggled into the phone.

"Do you know any other lesbians?" Tim asked.

"No, not yet at least," Kate said.

"And how are those twitterying girls?" Merrick asked.

"The Twitters. And they're just great."

"It's so weird without you in Glee club," Tim told her, "We need someone to kick Berry's ass, he's working us harder than ever.

"Aw, I wish I could be there," Kate laughed, "But I've got stuff to handle here myself."

"Have you got any Raymond Berrys?"

"No, but I've got a Wesley Montgomery and a Thadrina Harwood."

"So they're your clubs Raymond?" Tim said.

"Yeah."

"Who is Dobry Hall's me?" Merrick asked

"We don't really have a you…"

"What about me?" Tim asked.

"Oh, we have a Goth girl named Rita."

"Your roommate, right?" Tim said.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"The posters all over the walls of your new dorm," Tim explained.

"So are you finding it tolerable there? Need me to come kick some private school ass?" Merrick offered.

"No. It's fine here. But it isn't like home."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like… It's great here and fun and safe. But it doesn't have the same atmosphere. And I feel every minute away from home I'm less of the old Kate and more of some new Private school girl who wears a posh uniform and doesn't wear awesome, expensive clothes to express herself."

"Aw, Kate you'll get used to it," Merrick said.

"I know, but what if I don't want to? What if I want to stay the old Kate?"

"The old Kate was terrorized at school," Tim said firmly, "I think really, new Kate is happier."

"Maybe. But I feel as though the day bullies leave McKinley, I'll be there in an instant."

"And we'll be delighted to have you back," Merrick said.

"I guess I just don't like being so distant from home," Kate sighed.

"I thought you couldn't wait to get out of Lima and over to New York?" Merrick reminded her.

"Oh, New York is different. As soon as I'm there Lima can go crawl into a corner and lay there."

Tim and Merrick laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Well, nice talking to you," Kate said, "But I've got a uniform to put on and hair to wash and a face moisterising routine to complete."

"At least that's always stayed the same," Merrick said.

"Bye, Kate," Tim said.

"Yeah, catch you later."

"Bye guys."

And then the line was quiet and they were gone.

* * *

"So, you ready?"

"Totally."

The doors of McKinley high school opened, and in stepped Santiago Lopez with Noel Puckerman on his arm. It was a terrifying sight. The most popular, badass girl in an all-out power couple with the most popular, badass guy in the school. Both with a smug smirk on their faces, knowing exactly what everyone was thinking.

Michaela. _Oh dear merciful Asian Gods… Let it not be so._

Merrick. _Oh sweet Jesus… Hell has finally fallen upon us._

Tim. _Oooh yikes…_

Adrianna. _The horror… Its official, I'm transferring with Kate. Dobry Hall can't be that bad._

Brett. _I guess Santiago has given up on the swimming lesbians._

Fiona. _Santiago and Noel? That can't be good._

Raymond. _It was only inevitable. I need to buy a new rain coat for all the slushies that shall rain upon us…_

Quinton.

They took a second look at him, and realised they could never see into his mind. They looked at Michaela, Merrick and Tim who looked like sheep being cornered by a fierce wolf, Adrianna who looked terrified for her life, Brett who was talking earnestly to a Freshman about the importance of life jackets when swimming, Fiona who had that familiar puzzled frown on her face and Quinton, whose face was completely set and emotionless.

"I suppose we all knew this day was coming," Tim sighed as they passed.

"Look forward to a new era of pain and slave labour," Merrick said mournfully, "My people were not free to have to look upon this."

"What would their couple name even be," Michaela huffed. "Noeliago? Santoel?"

"Pucktiago," Tim offered.

The three students considered it.

"Suckerman," Merrick said.

The three giggled.

"Suck her, man?" came a dark voice, "Well that's between me and her, thank you very much."

Now stiff with fear, the three turned to see Noel and Santiago, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, so are you like, a couple now," Michaela asked feebly.

"Jealous?" Noel asked, smirking.

"Ohh yeah, I've just been waiting for the chance to dump my intelligent, loyal boyfriend for," Michaela shrugged, "_him_."

Their eyes darkened.

"Sorry not all of us have a fetish for geeky Asian vampire freaks," Noel said.

"Vampire?" Tim seemed confused.

"Well you dress like one," Noel eyes up his dark, gothic clothing.

"Hey, the chains are an extension of my style," Tim said defensively.

"Is it really a style you want to extend?" Noel asked him dryly.

"Come on Noel," Santiago said, "I bet the slushie machine feels lonely. Why don't we pay it a visit."

"Good idea," Noel said, and the two walked away.

"Ah great," Merrick sighed, "This is a new sweater, too."

"Kate always had a knack of getting stains out of new fabrics," Michaela remembered mournfully.

"Now the only stains she'll be getting out are the stains of delicious coffee accidently spilt on her new uniform," Merrick said, "And I bet her school has their own dry cleaners, too."

"Oh well," Michaela said, slipping her hand into Tim's, "Let's go get our water proof ponchos on."

As they walked down the corridor, they passed Quinton Fabray, who moments earlier had this thought going through his head.

_Well Noel sure moved on fast. On to my best friend too. God Quinton, why do you even care?_

"God, together we are going to rule this school," Santiago said smugly.

"Mm hmm, we are the power couple of power couples," Noel replied equally smugly.

"The looks on the Glee club's faces was priceless," Santiago laughed.

Noel thought about how unreactive Quinton had been as they had passed him. Well of course he was, he had rejected her. He didn't like her, so he didn't care. She looked over to Santiago, with his Latino looks and ripped muscles. Hot sure, but nothing like Quinton's firm jaw line and perfect blonde hair.

_God Noel, why do you even care?_

* * *

If you asked Linda Coldrin her sexual orientation, she'd say straight. Heterosexual. Normal. What everyone expected her to be. She faked giggles and crushes on male celebrities, and when she went to Ballet recitals with her mother and siblings, she always spoke of how attractive that male lead had been. She and her best friend Amanda looked over the gossip magazines together to see the hottest new crush material.

She and Amanda had been best friends since Kindergarten. They had both stumbled into the classroom alone, their parents had strategically slipped out behind their backs, and they felt alone and abandoned. Little Amanda, spotting Linda alone with her little ballerina doll, had toddled over and asked her to play house. The next day Amanda sought Linda out again, and again, until it felt natural to just hang out together all the time.

Then they went to Junior school together, now firmly joined at the hip, and helped eachother through all the dramas of a girl's life from ages 5-11. Next came middle school, a little more challenging, but again together they made it through. Linda started ballet classes and Amanda was at every performance, clapping and laughing and just being a best friend. Amanda was there for the christening of Betje, Marieke and Wilma, Linda's mice. When they left for Dobry Hall and where put in separate houses, they didn't like it at first but eventually submitted. Then they joined the Twitters, and were forever known as Linda and Amanda from Royal and Prima houses, respectively. Linda, quieter with her white blonde hair and love of ballet, who came half from Holland, and Amanda, with her peachy brown hair, sparkling personality and beautiful song.

Life was easy that way.

Unfortunately, if you asked Linda Coldrin her sexual orientation, and she told you straight, Linda Coldrin would be lying.

Because ever since Kindergarten, when she and Amanda would so innocently played house, Linda would be developing more and more affectionate feelings, which by junior school when things were explained to her Linda finally identified as a crush.

Once identified, and the crush was real and there and living and thriving inside of Linda's heart, it started to grow. Linda never acted on it, she was happy to remain just best friends with Amanda, letting herself slip into a sort of shadow behind her. She was kind and polite and patient to everyone, and never gave anyone reason to believe that she was a lesbian. When things got a little much, Linda would go to the empty polished floored room with the mirror down one side and handle bars. Then she would dance, ballet which she had learnt since 4 years old, until the stress was gone.

Of course Linda had always been more stressed than most, she just occasionally found things harder to cope with than normal. Everyone soon learnt and adapted to that, treating her a little more gently than Amanda, and life went on. She remained Amanda's friend. But as she grew so did the crush, and then Linda was in love.

Stupid life.

She never told anyone, and remained in the closet were it was safe. She had seen the television shows where the lesbians and gays bullied and other terrible things happened to them. Life was easier this way. It would pass, this was just a phase.

All these thoughts passed through Linda's head as she pirouetted and gracefully moved around the empty dance studio in Dobry Hall. Linda was a natural dancer, she knew. Her mother and grandmother had told and taught her, and by fifteen she was brilliant.

"Hey, Lin," came the familiar, cheerful voice. Linda turned to see her best friend of thirteen years leaning by the door, smiling easily.

"Oh hi, Mandy," Linda replied, her perfect spins coming to an end. As usual, Linda felt slightly exposed in her ballet leotard, in pale pink with matching ballet shoes.

"Looking great, as usual."

"Yeah," Linda shrugged, "I've got a performance coming up next week."

"Great!" Amanda grinned, "I'll be there. Who what where when and why?"

Linda laughed quietly. "Me, ballet performance, Westerville Performing Arts Centre, next Wednesday at 6.30 and because I've been working hard at the routine."

Amanda giggled at her. "Well then, I look forward to it. I'm gonna go get a muffin and coffee, you coming, Lin?"

Linda smiled at her friend. "Always."

* * *

Fiona slumped in her chair as usual in Glee, with her usual dopey expression and usual blank answers. But unfortunately she was aware of something very different. Instead of watching Mr Scheuster boredly, she was forever glancing at Raymond who was seated on the other side of the classroom. He was sat up straight as usual, with his attentive, polite expression, occasionally putting his hand up to make suggestions. But now, Fiona kept noticing how brown his eyes were, and how perfect his hair was, and when he made the right moment his shirt tightening against his chest revealing that Fiona had been right, a very satisfactory body. Maybe even more than satisfactory.

And Fiona knew this was bad. Very bad. Cheerleaders shouldn't be crushing on Raymond Berry. They should be crushing on Santiago or Quinton, though it was clear Santiago was no taken by Noel. And Noel of course would never let her forget she dated Raymond Berry, or any of the jocks. So why did a part of Fiona want to ask Raymond out on a date and have a good time with him? Maybe she just hadn't been with anyone in too long. Quinton had lasted a little while, but he was a little too intense for her really. Raymond was always considerate of her feelings.

"Okay guys, that's all for today," Miss Schuester said, gesturing for them all to leave, "See you tomorrow."

Everyone stood up and walked off, or rolled off in Adrianna's case, leaving only Raymond and Fiona in the choir room.

"So Fiona," he said, coming forward. Fiona looked up, putting on her casual face. Raymond frowned.

"Are you okay?"

Fiona realised her casual face didn't look very casual, so she slumped into a slightly more dopey expression. Raymond's face cleared of anxiety. Clearly he was used to seeing her like that.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Fiona said, running a hand through her hair.

"So you know that duet? We should practice." Raymond's voice was strict and bossy as usual, but it was also quizzical, asking Fiona her opinion.

"Yeah, we should," Fiona replied.

"You know you are a great singer," Raymond told her, heading to get some music sheets that must have magically appeared out of nowhere, "I hope Glee club doesn't bring down your reputation too much that you want to leave."

"No, never," Fiona said quickly, "I really love Glee club."

"Good to hear," Raymond smiled. "Now about the duet…"

"Should we sort out who'll sing each line?" Fiona offered, wanting to show she knew about this stuff.

"Sure. First let's look over the words, though."

Fiona nodded, a little discourages. Raymond settled down on one of the chairs and Fiona sat next to her. She noticed he wore cologne. She immediately decided to try wearing a more attractive one.

"Okay, so are you familiar with the song?" Raymond asked her.

"Um, I listened to it on the radio one morning," Fiona shrugged. Raymond nodded.

"Well we need to get it for you. Do you have an iPod?"

"Not with Everybody Talks on it," Fiona said sheepishly.

"Mmm, fair enough," Raymond said. "BRADLEY!"

The old-ish woman looked over from the piano boredly. "Everybody talks please."

Bradley simply nodded, used to the demands of Raymond Berry.

Fiona sat attentively as Raymond headed over to the piano, singing the first few lines. So Fiona slumped back and listened, enjoying the sound of Raymond's voice wrapping around her.

But really, her mind was wandering away.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Raymond was singing, looking mindlessly handsome, so much that Fiona wasn't listening, and instead a different song was going through her mind.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Linda watched as Amanda talked and laughed about something or other, tossing her perfect hair, her perfect smile stretching and her perfect eyes twinkling. Why did life have to be so complicated?

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

Neither girl had ever even interacted, and yet here they were in a similar position, the same song describing their emotions.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

Fiona sighed, thinking about everything she could have with Raymond, and everything she could lose. It almost seemed worth it, worth falling for a guy like Raymond Berry. Her dad always told her it was happiness that counted, and if she met someone she liked she should go for it.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

Linda was walking arm in arm with Amanda down a school hallway, her best friend having no idea that the simple touch had her heart beating fast. She saw Nicky and Jess with their arms linked, with no troubles at all in their friendship. Why did Linda always get the troubles…

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"Well?"

Fiona looked up, and realised Raymond had stopped singing.

"Great song. Really great song. It's perfect for this."

She wasn't sure which song she was talking about.

* * *

"Come on, Blaire! We've got a Twitter rehearsal!" Kate urged, as the two lay on the playing field outside the school the next day.

"The clouds are so fluffy," Blaire commented dreamily, "Like cotton candy."

"Maybe we'll get some cotton candy after Twitter practice," Kate said, pulling at Blaire's hand. Blaire gripped her hand tightly, but didn't sit up. Kate sighed. She suddenly feigned shock and put a hand by her ear to pretend to hear something far away.

"What's that? Are the Twitters doing an impromptu performance of Teenage dream without you?"

Blaire sat up, with a shocked expression, looking over to the music block.

"With Rita, a girl with no respect for Perry, singing lead?"

With a cry of outrage and fear Blaire leapt up, grabbed Kate and pelted across the fields, not noticing Kate trying to hide hysterical giggles.

"How dare they," Blaire whined as they ran, "They know I called eternal dibs on Katy Perry songs! And Rita doesn't even like her! She'll ruin the song!"

Blaire seemed quite distressed; in fact she didn't even notice the lack of music drifting for the music block itself. She swung open the door dramatically and leapt into the choir room.

Twelve pairs of eyes stared at her, no one singing or dancing, Rita sitting silently in a corner. Blaire looked around wildly, and then back to Kate who was having serious trouble holding in her laughs at this point until, they escaped her in happy bursts.

"Not funny," Blaire hissed, going and sitting on an empty couch. Still sniggering, Kate joined her.

"Now that Blaire and Kate have decided to join us," Wesley announced, "Let the meeting commence."

Her Gavel banged down on the desk.

"The date for Sectionals has been released," Davia announced, "9th of December."

"That gives us roughly three months, but to beat the other group we need to get ahead of them," Thadrina continued.

"First order of business," Wesley started, "Solos."

"Blaire?" Davia asked pointedly, and knowing expected any different.

Blaire opened her mouth, when Erica interrupted.

"I'm sorry council, but don't you think it's a little unfair Blaire gets all the solos? Why not an unsung hero, like me?" Erica tossed her hair, standing up with her arms crossed.

"Probably because Blaire's better than you," Jess said immediately, "In fact better than us all and we kind of need her to sing for us to win."

Blaire beamed at her friend, who smiled back.

"Votes for Blaire soloing?" Wesley asked.

Every hand, apart from Erica's, went in the air. She said back down sulkily, scowling.

"Once we have the official song list we'll hold auditions for other solos," Davia said.

"Which brings us to the second order of business," Wesley announced, "Songs."

"Can we have Katy Perry?" Blaire asked immediately.

The Twitters all groaned.

"Blaire you always want Katy Perry," Nicky sighed.

"Because she's awesome!" Blaire said like it was obvious.

"Votes for Katy Perry?" Wesley asked. Blaire's hand shot up, and after a pleading, puppy dog look at Kate her hand slowly went up too.

"Majority is against the movement," Wesley said, banging her hammer.

"Do you need to bang that every time?" Linda, sitting near Amanda as usual, looked annoyed. "This isn't court."

"The council needs a Gavel," Wesley looked confused as to why someone would suggest not having one. Linda shrugged, leaning back into her chair.

"I think KP would be hot," Sabrina, sitting behind Blaire, said, leaning forward. Kate turned to her frowning, and Blaire shrugged off the comment.

"We want something upbeat and fun," Davia said, "That everyone will enjoy."

"Katy Perry is upbeat-"

"The Gavel was knocked, Blaire," Wesley interrupted, "Leave it."

"Poor you," Sabrina purred to Blaire, "Your ideas being pushed down like that. Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Um, no thanks," Blaire said.

"You sure? I've been told I have magic hands."

The "magic hands" slid onto Blaire's shoulders, and she quickly shook them off. Sabrina only smirked.

"The council has a song list," Davia said. "We have chosen 15 songs, and we'll narrow them down to 5 to vote on tomorrow."

"Then we'll work on choreographing," Thadrina added. "Sectionals is real and here. We'll be up against McKinley's New Directions, and they got to Regionals last year."

"New Directions?" Kate asked breathlessly excited.

"Yes?" Wesley turned to frown at her.

"I used to be in that," Kate said brightly. The Twitters turned to look at her.

"You mean the crazy, energetic, talented group who only ever look like their having fun?"

"Didn't you ever notice me?" Kate found it amusing they found her on MySpace but not on show choir competitions.

"Why'd you want to transfer from that group?" Thadrina frowned.

Kate shrugged. "Stuff."

Wesley looked like she wanted to pry some more, but Blaire said,

"Hey guys why Kate transferred is private. What's important is that now we've got her."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Kate flushed a little.

"Is that all, Wesley?" Davia asked.

"I should say so. Meeting dismissed."

The Gavel struck.

"So, Blaire," Sabrina said as she stood up, "I've got something you'll want to see…"

"Uh, what?" Blaire frowned. There was a little twist of envy in Kate's stomach, but she ignored it.

"Ohh, just come!" Sabrina smirked, grabbed Blaire's arm and left swiftly, leaving Blaire no time to object.

Kate stood there alone for a second, wondering what had happened. Of course. A girl like Blaine would be much more into attractive and confident Sabrina.

"Hi, Kate."

Kate recognised the quiet, polite voice as Linda's. She turned and smiled at the blonde girl, who stood with her friend Amanda.

"Don't mind Sabrina," Amanda said brightly, "She's always been forward."

"And Blaire's never liked her," Linda added.

"So we're gonna go walk around the fields, wanna come?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kate said.

"Awesome," Amanda beamed.

With one girl on either side of her, Kate left the choir room and into the hallway.

"So what are you thinking of Dobry so far?" Amanda asked.

"It's so amazing," Kate told her truthfully.

"Amanda and I live a couple of miles away, but we prefer to board," Linda said.

"What about Blaire?" Kate asked.

"She just enjoys the fun of having so many friends nearby," Amanda chuckled. "She's really great, by the way, and so talented."

Kate nodded.

"She even plays piano," Linda added.

"And her voice is great."

"And she gets great marks!"

"You clearly think of her highly," Kate noticed, feeling slightly suspicious. Linda and Amanda looked away slightly sheepishly.

"She certainly gets lots of male attention, not that she wants it," Amanda said, "Often after performances."

"I've noticed she gets female attention too," Kate said, thinking of Sabrina.

"Oh Sabrina?" Amanda asked, trying to sound innocent, "Yeah she's just… Sabrina. We're not sure what her true motives are."

"I think I can tell," Kate said, trying a failing to hide her bitterness.

_Grow up, Kate, you barely know her._

"Blaire doesn't really like her," Linda said.

"And Blaire likes everybody!" Amanda said, raising her eyebrows in a "Yeah, right?" way.

Kate simply nodded, as they exited the Art & Music block and onto the grass.

"Soo," Amanda said, in a way to break the silence, "Are you gonna audition for a Sectionals solo?"

"I don't know, maybe," she shrugged. "You two ever tried?"

"Mandy tries every competition," Linda said, "She got a solo in a group number once, but usually Wesley and Davia just go for Blaire."

"Much to Erica's despair," Amanda added.

Kate thought back to the sulky blonde Twitter.

"Does she come from a rich family?" Kate asked.

"What gave it away?" Linda huffed. "She lives in California, but goes to school here in Westerville."

"Yaay," Amanda said dryly, her happy, bright expression Kate had only seen so far melting into a look of almost annoyance.

"Does she have many friends?" Kate asked, wondering if a girl like her could manage that. The three were now coming up to pass the coffee house.

"Uh, probably," Amanda shrugged.

"She mostly hangs out with Sabrina and a girl named Kitty," Linda informed her.

"Ooh, Linny! New Vanilla Latte!" Amanda suddenly noticed, the shine returning to her eyes.

"I want to try that new Cinnamon one," Linda said.

"Come on, Kate!" Amanda grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her inside with Linda close in tow.

"You guys are so lucky to have your own coffee house," Kate marvelled, looking around enviously. Then she remembered she didn't have to be envious. She immediately thought of showing it to Merrick, Michaela and Tim, before remembering they were 88 miles away. Damn life.

"Didn't your old school have one, McKinley?" Amanda asked.

"Nope, but we did have a slushie machine." Kate shivered a little at just the memory.

Linda frowned at her. "Did the slushies taste bad?"

"Um no, but we never really got to drink them," Kate said a little nervously.

"What do you mean?" Amanda frowned too now.

"Oh uh, it's nothing…"

Amanda and Linda looked at eachother. Then back to Kate. She was a little nervous.

They deepened their quizzical looks.

"Well," Kate said, making a decision, "At McKinley, Glee club wasn't exactly… Popular."

Anxiety already crossed Linda's face.

"There was a very much a social food chain," Kate continued, "Like… Jocks at the top, Glee club at the bottom."

Amanda gulped.

"The slushie machine was mostly used to, uh, give us a surprise refreshment."

Linda now looked quite distressed, thinking about it.

"You mean they…?" Amanda trailed off awkwardly, looking horrified.

"Threw them in our faces?" Kate said bitterly, "Yeah."

"But… Why?" Linda asked.

"Because they could, because we were all gay for liking to sing," Kate said simply. "But we stuck through it because we wanted to. Though I uh got it a little harder because of the fact I _am _gay, so eventually I just left and came here…"

Linda looked near tears.

"Yeah, it's the public schools where things get real," Kate said, trying to break the ice.

"Your orders?" asked the waitress, who they had just come up to.

"Grande non-fat mocha, Vanilla Latte and Cinnamon Latte. To go, please," Kate asked, as Amanda and Linda stayed quiet in shock.

"Does Blaire know?" Amanda asked at last.

"Yes. So does Evana, Bethany, Nicky, Jess and Rita," Kate told them.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" Linda asked carefully, her flushed cheeks calming down now.

"Wesley, Davia and Thadrina are gonna find out eventually I guess," Kate said, "But I don't think I'll tell Erica and Sabrina, though they'll find out through someone naturally."

"Are you… Okay?" Amanda asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine. I like it here. Those people never broke me, no matter how hard they tried," Kate said truthfully. "So don't treat me like I'm fragile or anything."

"Your orders," said the waitress, handing them three coffee cups. They each took their respective drink and exited the building.

"Hey, so who was that Santiago guy?" Amanda asked suddenly eagerly once outside.

"Oh, him," Kate smiled, "He was… Very honest with people. He was a jock, one of the big social circle, not many people even gave him crap for being in Glee club."

"A jock?" Linda asked, "Was he…?"

"He used to, but he stopped a little while after joining Glee," Kate told them, "We're friends now."

Amanda nodded slowly. Then perked up yet again.

"What about that loud guy who always sings the solos?"

"Raymond Berry," Kate found herself laughing, "He was bossy, passionate, self-centred, ambitious and a little too enthusiastic. But we were friends, in a way. More like close acquaintances."

"Who were your friends?" The three were heading back towards the school now, sipping their drinks.

"Michaela, Merrick and Tim," Kate smiled, "They were here last weekend helping me move in."

"I thought there were more," Amanda frowned.

"Santiago, Sammy, Brett and Fiona were also there," Kate explained.

"Which ones were they?" Amanda asked eagerly.

Kate brought out her phone and showed them a picture.

"That's Raymond at the front, there's Merrick, me, Tim and Michaela, that one is Brett, that one is Santiago, that's my step-sister Fiona, oh she's Noel, and the other blonde guy is Quinton."

"Who's the girl in the wheelchair?" Linda asked, peering onto the phone.

"Adrianna. She's quite nice," Kate said.

As Kate looked onto the phone, she felt the tugging at her gut again. The one that told her she really wanted to be with them, in the New Directions, at home with her friends. The place she missed even though her life there had been hell every day. Santiago, Brett and Quinton were like her tough cousins, Merrick and Tim were her brothers, Michaela was her brother's girlfriend who hung out there all the time, Adrianna was like a nerdy little sister, and Noel was the tough neighbour always causing havoc. They were her family, in a strange way. She even viewed Miss Scheuster has her mom sometimes, even though no one could replace he actual mom.

The next day she woke up in Rita's room, which she still called it even though it was technically now _theirs_, searched her phone for texts, of which she had none, and headed to class. She saw Amanda and Linda; who smiled, Nicky and Jess; who pestered her for the picture she had shown Amanda and Linda, Evana and Bethany; who told her a strange joke and patted her hair, and Blaire, who smiled at her warmly and made her insides feel like goo.

They were also like a family, but she was like the new foster kid who was still getting used to everything, and a little traumatised by her past home which she was taken from.

Bored the next day, Kate looked at Facebook. Mostly just spam from the persistent Evana and Bethany, some rage comments from Wesley about the spam, and also a notice from Davia that there would be a Twitter meeting that day at Lunch.

"Ready for your first song vote?" Blaire asked, as they walked to the Music & Art block. She was practically skipping, going a little way ahead and then coming back when she realised Kate wasn't speeding up. Her leather satchel bumped against her hip and her curls bounced up and down.

"Sure," Kate said, noticing the way the breeze ruffled her curls attractively.

"You technically just put your hand up to the song you wanna hear," Blaire explained, still walk-skip-hopping along.

"And if I don't like any of them?" Kate asked, forcing her eyes up from Blaire's slender legs showing under her short, Dobry skirt.

"Either don't vote or vote for the one most tolerable," Blaire replied brightly. "Now hurry up, I had loads of coffee this morning and walking is so RESTRICTED!"

Blaire immediately took off running, her satchel blowing behind her as she leapt along the pathway. Laughing now, Kate joined her in a more dignified run.

"This is going to mess up my hair!" she yelled to Blaire, who grabbed her hands and started to spin round and round.

"Let it!" Blaire yelled back, shrieking with laughed. Suddenly she let go and both girls went tumbling to the ground. Her body shaking with laughter, Kate got to her feet, to see Blaire quite literally ROFLing.

"You're getting grass in your hair," Kate was amused, offering a hand to pull Blaire up. Blaire took it, squeezing as she stood up. She held onto the hand a moment longer as they stood next to eachother, before letting go.

"So, Twitter?" Blaire said, her dapper-like self returning as she brushed down her skirt.

"Everyone else saw that right?" Nicky breathed, pressed against the window with pretty much every other Twitter besides Wesley and Thadrina.

"Hoemygosh we're going to have our first ever Twitter couple!" Jess squealed.

"Who says they're going to be a couple," Sabrina said sceptically. Jealousy radiated off her in waves.

"I do," Bethany said firmly, "From now on it will be our mission! We'll be the Sisterhood of Klaire Supporters!"

Bethany turned to high five Evana, and Jess and Nicky immediately rushed up to join the Sisterhood of Klaire Supporters.

At that moment, they heard Kate and Blaire coming up to the choir room and hurried to take a seat. They entered the room, grass stains covering them, though they were trying to disguise it. Blaire had numerous grass blades still stuck in her hair.

"Sit down," Davia said strictly, but she was trying not to smile.

Attempting a look of dignity, Blaire and Kate sat down next to each other a couch.

"Meeting is session," Wesley announced, bringing her Gavel down onto the desk.

"As promised we have narrowed down the songs to five," Davia said.

Thadrina brought out a piece of paper and read:

_Dynamite: Taio Cruz_

_Beat of my heart: Hillary Duff_

_Fireflies: Owl City_

_Magic: B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo_

_Party in the USA: Miley Cyrus_

"They never include Katy Perry," Blaire grumbled to Kate, who smiled sympathetically.

"Oh my God we've got to do Magic!" Amanda said enthusiastically.

"No, I want Fireflies," Bethany argued.

"There's a reason we vote!" Wesley said in a raising tone. Everyone quietened.

Wesley looked around carefully, and said, "Two votes each. Hands for Dynamite."

Then, "Hands for Beat of my heart."

"Hands for Fireflies."

"Hands for Magic."

"Hands for Party in the USA."

Thadrina had been scribbling down tally marks, and Wesley sat down to read them. She nodded and couple of times, and then sat up straight again.

"The majority have voted for Beat of my heart and Party in the USA," Wesley announced. She knocked her hammer, making it official.

"Woo!" Blaire punched the air. She turned to beam at Kate. "Who'd you vote for?"

"Beat Of My Heart and Fireflies," Kate shrugged.

"Party in the USA and Magic," Blaire told her, still smiling.

Kate looked around and saw Bethany and Amanda looking downcast.

"Second order of business," Wesley knocked her hammer once, "Solos. Blaire will be lead vocals for both. For Party in the USA we have decided a few lines could be doled out to others. Auditions take place next Monday at 8 sharp, remember to hand in a slip to your teacher, and have a song prepared. Meeting dismissed."

Blaire stood up to leave. "Coming, Kate?"

"I think I'll just stay here a second more."

Blaire nodded, leaving. Wesley and Davia left last, nodding to Kate before fully emptying the choir room besides Kate.

Kate wondered what the New Directions were doing over in Lima. Maybe giving a random impromptu performance and laughing and having fun. Still, Kate was having fun too. It was just a different atmosphere at Dobry. Still with every day, she was stepping further and further away from what she was used to. And she didn't like it. Then her thoughts turned to Karofsky and she remembered she could never go back.

Still, Kate walked over to the piano and let her fingers start to glide over to the piano, thinking back to her old friends and family.

_Far away_

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_But I'll never let you go_

_If you promised not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_Far away_

_This ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_And I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

Outside the choir room, Linda, Amanda, Blaire, Evana, Bethany, Nicky, Jess, Wesley, Rita, Davia and Thadrina stood slightly awkwardly.

"I knew she wouldn't move against her will," Wesley murmured, "She misses them."

"Why would she move anyway?" Davia frowned.

Everyone besides the Council looked at eachother awkwardly, aware of what had drove Kate away from McKinley. Wesley noticed the looks.

"Guys what happened?" she frowned.

"I don't think it's up to us to tell you," Blaire said.

"But it is up to us to cheer her up," Nicky said with an air of certainty.

"What are you suggesting?" Jess's eyes glittered as she looked at her friend.

"I think I know," Bethany smirked.

"Well what else would we do?" Evana smirked.

"A Dare Game," the four of them said at the same time.

* * *

Adrianna rolled into the choir room a little late that day. Her friends waved to her, and also Brett did too, grinning. Adrianna ducked her head and got into a position by the chairs.

"So guys," Miss Scheuster said, "Although I had something a little different in mind for today, Brett has something he'd like to sing."

Everyone, though a little puzzled, clapped as he got to his feet and stood at the front of the classroom. Miss Scheuster took a seat by the edge of the classroom.

"So guys," Brett said, "There's this girl I wanted to ask out, but she hasn't answered yet, so I thought I'd try and persuade her through song."

He nodded to the band, and already heat was rising up Adrianna's neck.

_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love_

Adrianna wasn't sure how she felt about being referred to as a new born child, but it was Brett and she still liked what he was trying to put across.

She shook her head. "Fine."

And then Brett grinned and high fived Santiago.

* * *

It was Friday night at Dobry Hall. Kate was sleeping soundly, curled up in her soft sheets. She was having a strange dream where she and Blaire were blue birds, like the Twitter icon, and were going to see the Eifel Tower together. However, before they had even crossed the ocean she was violently shaken awake.

Kate sat up straight to see her room was now filled with about twenty girls holding flashlights. Very disturbed Kate looked around, wondering if she was going to be subject to cannibalism, which Santiago had warned her that Private school girls ate the new ones. She hadn't believed him, but they were all looking at her strangely. And she didn't recognise most of them.

"So, Kate."

Faint relief spread through her when she saw Nicky's familiar face, standing at the foot of her bed.

"It has come to our attention you are not yet a full Dobry Hall girl."

Kate tilted her head in confusion.

"First you must complete a set of challenges," Jess continued.

"There will be rewards for successes," Bethany said.

"And punishments for failures," Evana finished.

Kate was alarmed now, wondering what they were talking about.

"Basically what they are saying," Kate turned to see Blaire by her nightstand, "Is that you're going to be taking party in your first Dobry Hall Midnight Dare Game!"

The room erupted into cheers, before remembering it was the middle of the night and quietening.

"There are people on my side of the room…" Rita said in a quivering voice.

"Not a problem, Reet," Evana said, "Everyone onto Kate's bed!"

"Oh god no," Kate said, but it was too late. 20 girls leapt onto her bed, successfully squashing her.

"Step 1, crowd onto New Girl's bed- check!" Wesley had a clipboard, but Kate was starting to think of her as naked without one.

"Step 2, explain the rules," Davia said. They all turned to Wesley, who flipped over a page on her clipboard.

"Rule 1; Dares must not include nudity, sexual interactions, theft, violence, homicide, suicide, breaking and entering or violating school or public property."

The girls booed her, some now settling on pillows on the floor.

"Rule 2; The newest girl dares first. The person she dares, if she completes the dare, dares next."

"So that's you, Kate," Amanda beamed.

"Rule 3; if you fail to complete a dare you must kiss the person who dared you on the mouth."

The girls started giggling at this, looking over to Davia who looked at her lap.

"Rule 4; if you succeed in completing a dare, you get a marshmallow."

Bags of marshmallows were suddenly thrown at Kate, landing on the bed. Blaire had settled herself next to Kate near the cushions, and looked hungrily at the packets.

"Rule 5; breaking any of these rules, harming a fellow student or being a spoil sport will get you disqualified," Wesley finished.

"You take this very seriously," Kate noticed.

"What other way is there to take it?" Evana said sincerely.

"Shall we begin?" Jess was fidgeting now, eager to start.

"Can I just ask something?" Kate said.

"Course," Nicky said.

"Who is everyone else in here?"

A few girls chuckled.

"They're the rest of the Prima Junior Year," Wesley explained.

"I'm Royal, actually," Linda pointed out.

"Here by special invitation," Nicky said.

"I wanna get staaaarted!" Jess moaned.

"Come on Kate, dare somebody!" Blaire urged.

"Uh fine," Kate said, "I dare… Wesley to not look at her clipboard for a full hour."

The girls burst into laughter, and Kate smiled widely. Wesley looked from the clipboard to Kate, sighed and put it away. The girls whooped and Blaire punched Kate's arm lightly, as someone handed Wesley a marshmallow.

"Your turn, Wes!" Jess grinned.

"I dare Penny to eat some paper," Wesley said. A girl with bronze-red hair looked slightly anxious. Blaire reached over to Kate's nightstand and got Penny a small piece of paper.

Penny looked at it uncertainly.

"Do you really want to kiss Wesley?" her friend, who had dark brown hair, asked.

The paper went into Penny's mouth in a flash. The girls laughed again.

"What do you mean by that, Monica?" Wesley asked, looking slightly miffed.

"Dare someone, Penny!" Jess urged.

"I'm trying to eat," Penny told her, pulling strange faces hinting it didn't have a very good taste. Finally she swallowed, followed by many a cheer. She swallowed her marshmallow and said,

"Well then, Nicky I dare you to lick Jess."

The girls laughed so loud one girl tumbled off of Kate's bed. Nicky looked uncertain.

"Hmm, kiss Penny or lick Jess," she said thoughtfully. Then she turned to her blonde friend.

"Jess, this may or may not hurt our friendship."

She leant over and licked a strip from Jess's jaw to her the bottom of her ear. Jess looked thoughtful a moment, before saying,

"Our friendship stays strong, friend."

Nicky giggled. A marshmallow was thrown to her which she ate happily. Then she grinned devilishly. "It's my turn now…"

"Oh god Penny why," Monica groaned.

"Blaire!" Nicky said dramatically, pointing at the girl. Blaire looked very worried. "I dare you to… go to Rita's side of the room."

"Oooohhhh," the girls said, and Blaire looked nervously at Rita. Then she leant forward and kissed Nicky full on the mouth, leaving girls almost dying from their giggles. Nicky raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Not bad, Blaire."

Blaire shrugged modestly.

"So now who dares, as Blaire didn't complete hers?" Kate asked.

"Nicky will dare again," Wesley said. She was twitching quite badly, trying to keep her eyes from flickering to the clipboard.

"Rightio," Nicky beamed, "I dare Sonia to sit topless for the rest of the game."

Sonia's mouth opened a little in shock.

"Come one, we're all girls here," Jess urged.

"Two are lesbians," Sonia argued. Everyone turned to look at Kate and Blaire, who looked uncomfortable.

"Just to your bra?" Nicky asked. "Though it would be a fun story to be kissed twice by different girls in the same ten minute time span."

Sonia sighed and whipped off her top, leaving her in just a bra. She had a very good body though, it seemed. Then Kate realised she was staring and looked away so no one though she was a pervert.

"I dare Evana to kiss Rita," Sonia decided, "Only on the cheek if you want, though."

"I object," Rita said. Evana grinned and leant forward to peck Rita's nose, before returning to Bethany's side where a marshmallow awaited her.

"I dare Kate to sit on Blaire's lap," she said immediately after eating it.

"What?" Kate yelped.

"You've just been waiting to get two lesbians in one social group, haven't you?" Blaire said accusingly.

Evana shrugged. Then she looked pointedly at Kate, and puckered up her lips.

Kate sighed. "Sorry, Blaire."

She moved to sit on Blaire's lap, and a marshmallow was thrown to her. Blaire felt quite soft and warm beneath her, and she decided to think of something else.

"I dare… that one," she pointed to a girl, "To wear a blindfold for the next half hour."

"My name's Lola," the girl said. "Anyone have a blindfold?"

Rita apparently did, and handed it to her.

"Okay," Lola said, after eating her candy, "I dare Linda to lick salt off of Amanda's hand."

Both girls' eyebrows shot up.

Linda looked from Amanda and Lola. "Uhh…"

Linda sighed sadly, and leant over to kiss Lola quickly. Amanda looked greatly amused, but Linda less so.

"In that case I dare Rita to eat some grass," Lola decided.

Nicky pulled out a briefcase filled with things they might need for dares. She handed Rita a blade of grass, which she chewed and swallowed easily.

Over the next hour or so the dares got steadily crazier. Soon a girl was dared to put jam on one of her armpits, peanut butter on the other, wipe it off with a piece of bread and then eat it. Jess was very almost kissed, but Monica decided to do it. Eventually, as time neared 1 am, Jess and Nicky looked at eachother, nodding.

"It's time for the ultimate dare," Jess said.

"Every term one girl must run through the longest hallway in Dobry Hall, all the way to Royal house and back, in her underwear," Nicky said. "it's tradition."

Kate let out a deep sigh.

"Yup Kate, this term it's you!" Jess beamed. Everyone started clapping.

"You can get off Blaire now, too," Nicky said.

"Thank god my legs are asleep," Blaire said. Kate got off her lap and rooted around for some underwear in her draws.

"I'm just gonna change," she said, heading to the bathroom.

Good god, why was she doing this? Old Kate would never have done anything like this. But then again, Old Kate was gone. You only live once, right?

So Kate pulled on a bra and vest and underwear, and stepped back into the room.

"If I get caught or detention I'm blaming you," she said warningly, and everyone just beamed. Kate took a deep breath, and entered the hallway outside her room. Then she started to run, down the stairs, through the Gold doors and along the long hallway.

It was dark and empty, kind of creepy, but there was also a very weird adrenaline rush of doing this. Her hair streamed behind her and Kate found herself smiling. The floor was cold against her feet, and before she knew it she was at the Pearl set of doors. She stared at it a moment, realising what she had done.

"Goodbye, Old Kate," she murmured, turning and running back. She charged back up the stairs into her room and flopped down onto the bed, now letting the laughter escape her in fits. Everyone in her room was cheering, and before she knew it Kate was being pelted with marshmallows, and her room was filled with the stuff.

She looked around, and realised that yes, she now thought of it as her room. The dare game had been like a christening almost. And with Blaire and everyone else probably disturbing the other years in Prima with their loud laughter, Kate realised she now had a second home. And it was pretty awesome.

_A/N_

_Aye aye aye. That was a long one. 9000 words. I swear these chapters are getting longer and longer. Anyway, if you've stuck by me the past week you'll have noticed I keep track of how many words I've completed a chapter on my profile blurb thingy, and I'll update that every time I add to this story. I guess I've got to work on Chapter 4 now, huh. By the way-_

_I've finally worked out how to get the blue lines inbetween paragraphs! Ima go and update my other chapters now. c:_

_Anyway, still to come…_

~_What's up with Linda and Amanda?_

_~What's up with Erica and Sabrina- why they so mean? :c_

_~Will the Twitters and the New Directions meet?_

_~And gosh woman, it's been three chapters, what's up with Kate and Blaire?_

_Name of next chapter: Party Time._


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

_Oh. Hi. Fancy meeting you here. Chapter 4, huh. So… _

_I got my first review last week, and when I saw I had one I was like,_

"_Oh fudge they're gonna say mean things" and then I was like "Hoemygosh someone actually likes this."_

_So yeah, thank you c: And thank you for the lovely reviews that made me go to Skype and all caps rage excitement to my friends :D On with the story…_

_WARNING_

_CAUTION_

_HALT_

_THIS ONE IS RATED K OUT OF CAUTION, NOT T._

_THIS IS K_

_OK?_

_(See what I did there? :3)_

* * *

Wuh oh, spudoodios.

So this was quite bad. Quite bad indeed. Or good. Kate wasn't sure.

It had been many months and Kate had forgotten what it felt like, but it was back and it was strong and she wasn't sure what to do.

The feelings she had once had for Fiona, heart quickening, admiring thoughts, wishful daydreams, inner glow, insides turning to mush, seemed to now be being applied to Blaire. Of course, this time she was actually a lesbian, but all that meant was that Blaire had the ability to like Kate back but didn't, making it worse.

Someone somewhere was sniggering mischievously.

So now when Blaire caught Kate's arm and pulled her along, Kate wished she was holding onto her hand instead.

Every time Blaire flicked her hair, Kate wondered what it felt like.

As Blaire caught her in direct eye contact, Kate found herself being lost in those honey coloured eyes.

"Kate. You're not listening to the teacher."

Rita's blank, emotionless voice came to her ears, and Kate looked up, surprised. She looked around, and remembered that she was in a Chemistry Lab whilst her teacher lectured about their next practical. Rita looked at her curiously, her slightly wavy black hair falling partly across her face. Well Kate supposed it could have been curiosity, but it also could have been condescension or even lust, though she sincerely doubted the last one, and also hoped it wasn't true because that would just never work out.

"Oh, sorry," Kate whispered.

"You might fail the class," Rita informed her.

Kate nodded, deciding to leave it there.

"Failing this class could bring down your entire average." Rita didn't seem to want to leave it there.

"Fine, I'll start listening," Kate was slightly annoyed now.

"It wasn't an order. Just an observation."

Kate shrugged. She had been boarding at Dobry Hall for over two weeks now, and although was used to Rita's lack of emotion and love for emo music, she still sometimes wondered if Rita was a robot. They were sitting next to eachother on one of the lab stations, Rita hunched over as usual. Kate was pretty sure if Rita sat up straight she'd have quite a nice posture and figure, but she always wore baggy over-sized school jumpers and slouched nearly all the time, apart from when playing her guitar. And yes, she did play guitar. She had a very beautiful Bass guitar locked away in its case, and Kate was pretty sure she'd be stabbed in the dead of night if she ever dare touch it.

Rita was a very strange person to share a room with. Her walls were covered with Gothic posters, her bed sheets were often unmade, she preferred to keep the thick curtains closed. She also occasionally spoke in a strange language Kate didn't recognise in her sleep, and kept every possession of hers besides her magazines and homework locked away. Kate was already aware of the locked guitar case, the locked closet, and she also had a locked box that she kept under her bed. Kate had never seen her open it, and never asked.

Just like how Rita never complained about how Kate used the bathroom for close to an hour every morning, or how she kept pictures of all her friends on the roof of her four poster bed, or how she had about 200 items of clothing at school even though most of the time she simply wore her school uniform. Neither of them commented on the other's life style, and they got on together in a fairy peaceful manner that way.

They were also chemistry lab partners.

"Well I'll start listening now," Kate told her.

"What were you thinking about?"

Kate was vaguely surprised Rita had asked her, she never seemed interested in Kate's life ever before, apart from the time she had enquired who the people on one of her photographs were.

"Just stuff."

"Like what?"

Kate frowned at the girl. "I thought we were meant to be listening."

"I told you. It wasn't an order. It was an observation. I did not tell you to start listening."

Kate looked at Rita's blank face.

"So… Why'd you bring it up?"

"Making conversation." Rita's answer was quick and simple.

"Right."

Kate decided not to continue with this strange conversation.

* * *

God. Why couldn't she just answer?

Rita had asked her a question, and not even rudely. So why wasn't the new girl answering? Not that she was very interested. She couldn't really care less about anyone else's life; it was theirs and had nothing to do with hers. The only time she had interfered with someone else's life was when Emeryk had lost his favourite guitar pick and was distressed, so she had helped him find it. But that was because she disliked to see Emeryk distressed.

New Girl wasn't distressed, and Rita didn't see why should she care if she was. But still, Evana, Evana's Twin, Tall Blonde Girl and Shorter Brunette Girl had insisted that she try and get as much information from her as she could. Twin One had told her that she needed to ask her what she was thinking every time she looked like she was thinking about something. New Girl had been thinking about something. Rita had asked her about it. Now she wasn't answering.

Rita hadn't particularly wanted to join the "Sisterhood of Klaire Supporters", but Evana had insisted she did, and Tall Blonde Girl and Shorter Brunette Girl had pestered her until she did. Ballet Blonde Girl and Curly Brunette Girl had also joined, though Spoilt Blonde Girl and Chipmunk-Lookalike Girl had refused, whilst Girl-With-The-Clipboard, Royal Council Girl and Other Council Girl told them they would help on a short time basis.

Rita was aware they all had names, but apart from Evana she preferred to name them other things in her head. She supposed she would have to rename New Girl, and decided to call her Lima Girl when the time came.

But still, as she was a part of the Sisterhood, Rita decided to do her part. New Girl wouldn't answer her. Why did she even bother? Rita didn't even like Lead Singer Girl that much, she was doing Evana a huge favour. Still. Rita liked Evana. And Rita didn't like that many people, she only really liked Evana and Emeryk, everyone else just happened to be there. She didn't dislike anyone. Apart from Spoilt Blonde Girl and Chipmunk-Lookalike Girl. They annoyed her. They questioned why she wore dark clothes and lots of make-up. It was because Rita wanted to. Her face looked so boring without make up, and she was a private person. Also Black was a cool colour. It absorbed light and was the colour of the night sky.

Then Rita decided she didn't like the name Lima Girl, and wondered if she should call her Too-Many-Clothes Girl or Roommate Girl. Or maybe Lead-Singer-Girl's-New-Friend.

New Girl hadn't answered yet.

"Are you thinking of anything now?"

Rita decided to try again for Evana.

"Actually I'm just watching the teacher."

Rita let out a slightly bigger breath than normal through her nose (she thought that sighing was too dramatic). She had missed her chance.

_Przeklęty._

* * *

"-And then she just flipped and punched her in the face!" Amanda laughed as she and Linda walked along the hallway.

Linda let out a half-hearted laugh, watching the way her eyes lit up as Amanda laughed. This stupid crush really was getting in the way of things.

Something very awkward has happened at last week's dare game.

* * *

"_Come one, Amanda! Dare somebody!" Jess beamed, high on marshmallows and having to be somewhat restrained by Nicky and Davia._

"_Okaaaay," Amanda grinned. Linda was sitting quietly, not having been dared yet. When Amanda had been dared topless alike Sonia, Linda had felt like she might die. Luckily Emi Massoni had been daring, and only told her to do it for two minutes. _

"_Linda!" Amanda suddenly said. Linda looked up, alarmed to see the eyes of twenty eager girls on her. "I dare you to…"_

"_CHEW SOMEBODY'S HAIR!" Jess shrieked, and Nicky gently pulled her back down to sitting position._

_Amanda giggled. "No, I dare you to do a splits for 20 seconds!"_

_Everyone went "Ooh!" Linda was a little scared. She could do a splits, but could she do one for 20 seconds? For a short moment of terror she was afraid she'd have to kiss Amanda. Then she wondered if it would really be that bad. She's always wondered what her lips felt like. No. If she kissed her she'd never be able to go back. Linda sighed and got off the bed and stretched into a splits position, Amanda smiling at her._

_Linda missed the very faint look of disappointment. _

* * *

"Lin?"

Linda looked to Amanda.

"Yeah, that was crazy," Linda confirmed, and Amanda grinned.

"Come on Lin, we need to get to Geography."

Linda nodded and followed Amanda down the hallways. Was she destined to be this miserable for the rest of her life? No, she wasn't miserable. It was just the ache in her heart whenever she saw Amanda, and if she could keep Amanda's friendship Linda would live with that.

* * *

Erica didn't like Blaire Anderson. She was too polite, too perfect, too charming, too popular. She wasn't even that rich, nor did she have any famous relatives. Everyone should have been running around after Erica instead, not Little-Miss-Perfect-Lesbian. Erica knew she was way more talented than her, and way prettier. Blaire's voice wasn't even that good, if Wesley would just be a little more open minded then she would let Erica sing and see how much more talented she was. She didn't see why she bothered with the Twitters really. Jess was just weird. Nicky was just so… foreign. Rita was an absolute freak. Linda was pathetic. Amanda was too peppy. Bethany and Evana were such weirdoes, being so co-dependent. The only tolerable girl was Sabrina. Erica wanted the limelight, but Blaire would always be in the way stealing it from her. So simply, she needed to get rid of Blaire.

Sabrina Smythe didn't like Kate Hummel. She was too forward, too new, too in the way. Sabrina had no idea what Blaire saw in the girl. She was so… average. She came from an average family, an average town and was averagely talented. Her cover of "The Show" was just littered with inadequacies. And then there was Blaire, with her beautiful eyes and gorgeous body. Why would Blaire waste her time with Kate, when she could have everything Sabrina had to offer, and offered on a regular basis? It didn't make sense. So simply, she needed to get rid of Kate.

"Sabrina?"

"Hello, Erica."

"I need your help with something. It's private."

"How coincidental. I was going to ask you the same thing."

* * *

Santiago and Noel were making out in a broom closet. He was pressing her against the wall in the cramped room, their mouths pressed hungrily together. Just as things were getting interesting, Noel's phone beeped with a text.

"Who is it?" Santiago asked, annoyed.

"Hold on," Noel pulled back a got out her phone, opening the text. "Damn."

"Who is it?"

"Fiona. We're late for Glee club."

"Can't we just blow it off?" Santiago asked boredly, hands slipping round her back again.

"Uh uh. I'll catch you after Cheerios practice tonight."

They opened the closet door and stepped into the hallway, blinking in the sudden light. They took a few steps into the hallway, and Noel caught herself glancing at Santiago's lean figure and defined abs, and then about rambling Raymond and everyone else.

"I guess we could blow it off just this once," she shrugged, and Santiago smirked and pulled her back inside, slamming the door.

* * *

"Okay guys. I don't think they're coming," Merrick said, after Santiago and Noel had failed to show after ten minutes of waiting. Brett looked slightly lonely, but then decided to hang out with Adrianna, which they had been doing more frequently lately.

"God, since they got together all they've been doing is making out," Michaela huffed.

"Taking time away from Glee practice," Tim added.

"I mean, Tim and I would make out that much if we could but we are loyal," Michaela said, and Tim looked slightly flustered.

"Too much information," Quinton said, looking away.

"You're such a holy child," Michaela told him.

"Better than getting pregnant and having a child at 16," Quinton replied.

"We use protection!" Michaela snapped back, and Tim looked even more flustered.

"Well if they're not coming we may as well not have practice," Miss Scheuster sighed, looked sorely disappointed. "Well see you guys tomorrow."

She walked out, collecting all her sheets of music. Fiona quickly leapt up and bounded out, pulling out her phone and starting to text. Everyone else started to stand up too, but Raymond stood at the front of the class before they could.

"Actually guys, there is something I want to say."

"Isn't there always?" Quinton sighed, and everyone got back to their seats grudgingly.

"Well as you know Fiona and I have been growing closer lately, but I was wondering if there is any way to show her that I'm not just a talented nerd," Raymond said.

"That ought to be hard," Quinton muttered.

"Sing a non-nerdy song?" Merrick offered.

"I know!" Brett said, "Whenever I want to impress someone, I totally get them drunk at a party."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Brett," Raymond said gently, "I mean, I want to show her I'm non-nerdy in an un-intoxicated environment."

"Actually the party could be a good idea," Merrick said, clogs turning in his head, "You would be in a positive social atmosphere and show your fun side a little." Then he frowned. "You do have a fun side, right?"

"That might work," Raymond considered.

"Great, can we go now?" Quinton asked.

"It's been quiet around here, a wild party would be great to let loose a little," Michaela said.

"Wild party?" Raymond repeated slightly weakly.

"Well you can't have a little kiddy party with fairy cakes and pass the parcel," Michaela told him like it was obvious, "You need wine coolers."

"Uh, but I don't drink," Raymond said.

"Didn't say _you_ had to," Brett said, smiling now. "God I love parties! Who'll sort out the music!"

"Well, I-" Raymond started, but Merrick interrupted,

"Hell no are you sorting out the music! We want club music."

Adrianna nodded enthusiastically, "And anything with some kind of rapping."

"We'll get Puckerman and Santiago on board for the alcohol," Michaela said.

"But just the Glee club is invited, right?" Raymond said, trying to restore some leadership to what was meant to be his party.

"Yeah, obviously," Michaela said.

"And Kate," Merrick added.

"And some of Kate's private school friends," Tim said, "I want to see if rich girls can get drunk!"

"We'll get Fiona to call and ask her," Raymond said.

At that moment Fiona re-entered the room, putting her phone away.

"Sorry, dad found something under my bed," she apologised, "What's going on in here?"

"Raymond's throwing a party," Brett said, "Invite the private school!"

Fiona looked puzzled. "Invite the private school?"

"He means invite Kate and her friends," Raymond explained. "Also tell Noel and Santiago to bring um, booze and stuff."

"You're throwing a party?" Fiona looked impressed, "Wouldn't have thought you would."

Raymond shrugged. Oh yes. This was a good idea.

* * *

Nicky and Jess walked companionably along the hallway, arms linked as usual. They were never just Nicky or just Jess, always Nicky AND Jess. They had been like that since like, forever. As they walked they spotted Rita, walking with her shoulders hunched and her arms full of books.

"Rita!" Nicky yelled. Rita looked up startled, and the two ran towards her enthusiastically waving their arms. "Ritaaaaa!"

Rita took a step back, putting her hands up warningly. "What do you want?" She looked between the two worriedly.

Nicky and Jess turned to eachother grinning. "So we heard you and Kate were in Chemistry together yesterday," Jess said.

"Did you get anything out of her?" Nicky demanded, looking at the Goth girl warningly. They seemed to be getting very into the Sisterhood, probably mostly for their own amusement. For Nicky and Jess life always had a purpose.

"Nothing," Rita said, ignoring the groans that came out of them after, "Just that she doesn't often listen to the teacher."

Their eyes grew suddenly wild. "What was she thinking about!" Jess breathed.

"I asked her. She didn't tell me," Rita said.

Nicky and Jess looked at eachother thoughtfully. "We'll have to discuss this with Evana and Bethany. I could mean something big," Nicky said, nodding to Jess, who nodded back.

"First let's find Kate," Jess decided. "Have you seen her?"

"Our room," Rita told them, heading down the hallway again, her shoulders hunching back into their usual position. Nicky and Jess watched her for a moment, before turning and hurriedly headed down the hallway towards the Prima dorms. Once inside the golden doors they hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor. They passed Davia, knocking over her books.

"You two!" she yelled, "Slow down!"

They didn't and continued running up the stairs. Once up, they regretted it and stood panting for a moment. Once composed, they headed to Rita and Kate's room. Almost immediately they were struck by the faint sound of music coming from the room. Nicky and Jess looked to eachother, suddenly struck.

"Is that..?" Nicky whispered, her voice trailing off in wonder.

"I think it is," Jess whispered back, her eyes shining.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

Nicky and Jess quickly started forward, excitement running through their veins. They loved this song since its release, and their lifelong dream had always been to learn the dance. Now here they were, walking towards Room 26, where the music floated from, without really knowing what they were going to find. Nicky put a finger to her lips and slowly opened the door.

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Nicky almost let out a whimper. Kate clearly knew the dance moves, and simply in her Dobry Hall uniform was doing all the exact dance moves. Nicky and looked to Jess. Jess looked to Nicky. Their faces broke into huge smiles.

"Kate!" Nicky shrieked, hurling herself in suddenly. Kate spun around, horror crossing her face.

"You never told us!" Jess yelled, grabbing Kate's hands and spinning her round and round. Kate looked very concerned. "Tell you what?"

Nicky pointed to the stereo. "You know Single Ladies!"

Kate detached herself from Jess, who continued spinning. "Oh yeah, so?"

Jess stopped spinning and stood next to Nicky, their faces setting into hard looks. "You must teach us," Nicky said. "It's been our lifelong dream for like…"

"Three months," Jess finished, watching Kate urgently.

Kate shrugged, switching off the stereo. The room was filled with silence until she spoke again. "I don't know guys, I don't have the time-"

"Make the time!" Jess wailed, "Please!"

"Make it!" Nicky begged, "Make time!"

"We could do it for like a Twitter assignment," Jess said, her eyes suddenly flashing with the idea. Nicky's jaw dropped. "It would be awesome!"

Kate still looked thoughtful. "Please, Kate! We need this!" Nicky said.

"And Blaire might be like really impressed," Jess added slightly sneakily. Kate didn't notice, instead nodded suddenly.

"Fine."

Nicky and Jess hurled themselves at her, fastening their arms around her tightly.

"We will so make it up to you!" Jess promised, her eyes wide like a crazy person. Nicky nodded in agreement, her eyes just as wide. "Anything!"

Kate shrugged them off. "Guys seriously it's fine. Does the school have anywhere to practice?"

Nicky and Jess grinned. "The Music & Art Block has rehearsal rooms. We just need to ask Mrs Fields and she'll let us use them!"

Kate was smiling now. "This might actually be fun. I love the song."

Jess looked at her adoringly. "If anyone ever asked me when we truly became friends, I would tell them it was this moment."

Kate's smile grew a little. "Well fair enough. Now if you excuse me, I need to take a shower."

Nicky and Jess nodded. They looked to eachother, squealed, and scurried out again.

Kate watched them leave, running a hand through her hair. So they were truly friends now? She had never thought she'd be friends with a person like Nicky or Jess, but really they were quite sweet. And if they liked Single Ladies, then she didn't see why they couldn't be friends. Kate was about to turn on her shower when her phone started ringing. She turned around and frowned, going to fetch it from her nightstand.

She checked the ID and saw it was Fiona calling. A smile now tugging at her lips, she said to the phone,

"Hey, Fiona."

"_Hi, Kate."_ Fiona sounded slightly relieved that Kate had picked up. Kate, being a people person, knew something was up.

"What's wrong Fiona?" she asked, settling onto her bed.

"_Um well, I know you don't really know much when it comes to boys…" _Fiona's voice trailed off, seeming embarrassed. _"But I don't know who else to talk about it with."_

"Okay," Kate swallowed, "Spill. Let's see what I can do."

"_Well. You know Raymond, right?"_

"Well we were only in Glee club together for a year," Kate rolled her eyes, and then realised Fiona couldn't see it.

"_Right yes. You know Raymond. I knew that."_

"What did he do?" Kate wanted to get right to the point, wondering what Raymond had to do with Fiona's boy troubles.

Wait.

What.

No.

No way.

Raymond?

Seriously Fiona?

"_Well um, lately I've just been-"_

"Holy crap cakes you like him," Kate gasped a little. She hadn't seen that coming. "Like, _like _like him."

"_I think so.. I mean I don't know I've just noticed that he's kind of cute and when he isn't all bossy he's sort of nice and-"_

"Yeah, Raymond is one adequate thing of a boy. Your point?"

"_Well… Wait what does adequate mean?" _Fiona's voice took its usual puzzled font that somehow Kate used to find cute.

"It means okay. Not that good, but not bad," Kate explained, knowing Fiona well enough to not get annoyed and snap at her.

"_Raymond's more than okay," _Fiona said defensively, _"He's, you know, kind of cool."_

"He's also kind of annoying and kind of bossy, but kind of cool. That's pretty much adequate," Kate told him.

"_Well maybe I like adequate," _Fiona's voice was still defensive. "_Like you said, it's not bad."_

"I'm not here to judge," Kate told her, judging the hell out of her, "Just here to give the best advice a gay girl can give to a straight girl."

"_Thanks," _Fiona sound genuinely grateful.

"What's your problem anyway?"

"_Just that… He's not the kind of guy I usually date. Like remember Quinton? Quarter back and stuff, the kind of guy I was expected to date…"_

"I was expected to date boys, but I didn't," Kate told him curtly.

"_You dated Brett-"_

"That was ages ago!" Kate all but yelled into the phone.

"_Sorry…"_

"No it's fine. Continue, sister."

"_I uh guess I'm just worried my reputation might go down. I'm not strong like you…"_

Kate felt somewhat flattered. "You think I'm strong?"

"_Yeah totally. You got bullied the worst out of all of us. I mean you left, but you must have been kin of strong to do that too and leave everybody behind…"_

Kate was smiling now. "Well thank you, Fiona." She took a deep breath. Now feeling warmer to her step-sister, she decided to give some proper advice. "So, you like Raymond?"

"_Yes," _Fiona said decisively.

"And do you think being with him would make you happy?" Kate pried.

"_I… I think so. He's really… Just… I like him."_

"Then ask him out," Kate said.

"_What just like, go up to him?" _Fiona sounded unsure, and Kate could imagine her cringing at the phone on the other end.

"Yes," Kate told her. "I mean seriously Fiona he must have liked you now since Freshman year."

"_But still. What if he does say no… Have you ever really liked someone. I-I mean like not me," _Fiona sounded flustered now.

"Well actually," no Kate no shut up, "There is this girl."

"_Is she gay this time?"_

"Yes, Fiona," Kate sighed.

She sounded relieved. _"Awesome then. I mean like you could ask her out. You know if she likes you too or… I uh don't really know how it works…"_

Kate sighed again, but felt slightly pleased that her step-sister was actually trying, even though Kate knew she felt uncomfortable about the subject. "Calm down Fiona."

"_Oh-okay. So um," _Fiona sounded awkward again, _"How's life over in Westerville? Are the guys- the girls nice?"_

"Yeah, they're awesome," Kate said, leaning back against her pillows now, thinking of all the new faces at Dobry Hall.

"_Did you join their Glee club?" _

"Yes, I did. And you can tell Raymond no, I will not work as a spy for him."

Fiona let out a slightly awkward cough. _"Okay then. Is it any different from like a mixed gender glee club?"_

"It smells less," Kate informed her. Fiona gave a little laugh. "But you'd be surprised, not all Private School girls are perfect little young ladies."

"_Really?" _Fiona asked.

"Uh-huh. I know a Goth girl, and two girls who seem to have no brain to mouth filter or respect of boundaries," Kate told, thinking of Rita, Nicky and Jess. "They also seem to all be party animals."

"_Party animals?" _Fiona sounded interested, as if she had just remembered something.

"They have crazy parties now and again, but the next one isn't until Halloween. They're very down," Kate told her.

"_All of them?"_

"Not all of them, I suppose. Thadrina, Wesley and Davia are all very goody-goody," Kate told her. Well not goody-goody, but more sensible. Less… artistic.

"_But everyone else likes parties?" _Fiona asked again, sounding serious. Kate wondered why it was of such interest to her.

"Yeah, I guess," Kate said. "Why do you ask?"

"_Because Raymond is throwing one and they said to invite you and your private school friends," _Fiona explained.

"Wow really?" Kate asked, surprised, "Raymond?"

"_I know right. I wonder what came over him,"_ Fiona sounded slightly dreamy now. Kate decided to snap her out of it, sitting straighter on her pillows.

"I'll check with the girls. They'll most likely want to come," Kate said.

"_Okay great. I'll Facebook you the details," _Fiona now sounded quite happy. _"I hope you'll be there, Kate. Everyone misses you."_

Kate gave herself a bittersweet smile, looking up at the picture on the bottom of the roof of her four poster bed. "I miss everyone too."

"_Right so, I'll see you there?" _Fiona asked hopefully.

"Yup," Kate agreed, "Wouldn't miss it."

"_Okay. Bye Kate, see you this weekend!"_

"See you."

Fiona hung up the line and Kate looked at her silent phone a moment more, before opening up a new tab and logging onto Facebook.

* * *

**Kate Hummel: **Has been invited to a party at a friend's house in Lima- Twitters also been invited.

**Jess Sterling, Beth Porter and 5 others like this.**

**Nicky Duval: **Omg Kate I LOVE YOU

**Jess Sterling: **I love you more!

**Nicky Duval: **Marry me! Please! I'll bake you cookies!

**Blaire Anderson: **Uh guys, aren't you a little young to be getting married?

**Beth Porter: **Count me in!

**Eva Porter: **And me!

**Rita Parlour: **Can't make it.

**Wesley Montgomery: **Not really my thing…

**Amanda Daller: **WAAAH I want to come but my dumb parents don't let me go to parties

**Linda Coldrin: **Not going without Amanda, sorry.

**Kate Hummel: **So that's Evana, Bethany, Jess and Nicky coming?

**Blaire Anderson: **And me!

**Kate Hummel, Nicky Duval and 1 other like this.**

**Raymond Berry created the event "Raymond's Party"**

**Michaela Cohen-Chang, Noel Puckerman and 13 others like this.**

**Santiago Lopez: **It's going to be awesome. Noel and I already got the, ahem, refreshments sorted out.

**Noel Puckerman: **Has a lot of ideas for fun "games" we can play…

**Michaela Cohen-Chang: **Taking a wild guess, all of which have something to do with alcohol?

**Noel Puckerman: **;)

**Jess Sterling: **This will be the best party ever o_o

**Nicky Duval, Santiago Lopez and 3 others like this.**

* * *

Merrick walked along a hallway of McKinley High that Friday by herself. Michaela and Tim were off somewhere doing whatever Asian couples do in their spare time, and Kate was 88 miles away. He trudged slowly along, his books weighing him down a little. He really missed Kate, and her dry humour and crazy fashion sense. She was also usually the only girl to be able to control Raymond. Merrick admitted at some point in their Freshmen year he may have a had a thing for her, but once he realised she was gay they were able to settle back into an easy friendship.

As he walked, Merrick saw Sammy Evans walking the opposite way. Her face, which could be quite pretty, was screwed up as if she was in some sort of pain. Her hair was blonde and pulled into two long pigtails, and she wore a Cheerio's uniform. Still, her shoulders were hunched and her eyes trained on the floor.

As she passed, Merrick called out to her, "Sammy, are you okay?"

Sammy looked up as if shocked, but once she saw it was Merrick her brow furrowed again. "Yes. I'm fine," she said quickly, hurrying past.

Merrick watched her quickly walk down the hallway, dodging past the students who glanced at her for a moment, before looking away. Her problems were not their own. But seeing as Sammy was a fellow New Directions member Merrick decided to do something to help. He was a nice guy after all.

"Oh my god I'm so excited," Nicky squealed to Jess, who beamed back. They had been working furiously with Kate the past few days getting the routine right. Kate had been a satanic like teacher, but in the end they got the dance right. And seeing her all crazy angry was also kind of funny.

The rest of the Twitters were assembling around the choir room now, looking puzzled. Nicky and Jess had made it so they didn't know what was coming so it would be EXTRA MEGA AMAZING AWESOME. Kate decided to let them have their fun. They had, after all, put up with her for the past few days as she worked them to the bone.

"You guys will do great," she murmured to them, and their eyes lit up like stars.

Blaire came up to her, frowning slightly. "What's going on, Kate?" Kate grinned at her curly haired friend. This was going to be fun.

"Wait and see, Blaire. Go sit down." She gently pushed Blaire's shoulder, feeling slight adrenaline as she did so. Blaire glanced at her shoulder a second, before she nodded and walked to take a seat next to Linda and Amanda. Kate turned back to the two girls, who quickly got into their positions.

"How are we going to do this?" she murmured to them, "Just you two or all three of us?"

Jess looked panicked. "We need you! You'll at least make us look good if we suck." Kate nodded, smiling. She liked how she knew something they didn't. "Fine."

Kate switched on the stereo, and the music started.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_'Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Just cried my tears, for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I can care less what you think_

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_[ From: . ]_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me, then takes me_

_And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own_

_If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh_

The Twitters were silent a moment, before breaking out into loud cheers. Jess and Nicky looked as if they might start crying. Blaire looked slightly in awe, staring at Kate a little differently.

"Well if your dance moves are as good as that at Sectionals," Wesley said, "Then we have nothing to fear. Good job."

Nicky and Jess squealed and leapt at eachother, and Kate simply enjoyed the moment, before whipping out her phone and texting Merrick.

_Holy mother of God- just performed entire Single Ladies dance with two Twitters. Tiring but so fun. See you at party? – K_

When Kate looked up again Blaire was standing in front of her. She was smiling, "Hi Kate."

"Oh hey Blaire," Kate smiled slightly, "What did you think?"

"It was…" Blaire seemed to struggle for words, "Just the coolest thing ever." Kate laughed a little, before saying, "Even more than Katy Perry?"

Blaire looked alarmed. "Please don't make me choose…" They both laughed again, before blue eyes caught hazel eyes and they stared at eachother for a moment more.

At the back of the choir room, Sabrina watched the two distastefully. And Single Ladies? Seriously? She'd wanted to laugh. Nicky and Jess were even more moronic than she thought, and Kate was getting ahead of herself- she had only been here three weeks for God's sake.

Erica came up to her, crossing her arms and glaring at the couple, "Can you believe those two?" she huffed.

Sabrina glowered some more before turning to Erica. "We need to put our plan into action."

Erica nodded. "But how are we going to break up Kate and Blaire, and push Blaire out of the solo spot at the same time?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Well for one thing we don't need to do it at the same time. Though I think I may have a way to do it…"

Erica's eyes grew bright, and she looked around, checking no one was listening. "What is it?"

"You know that party Kate's friend is throwing?" Erica nodded. "Well according to Facebook there's going to alcohol. Lots of it." Erica was smirking now, seeing where Sabrina's plan was going. "So what I suggest we do, is get Blaire drunk, put her in a situation that will make Kate want nothing to do with her, and embarrass her in front of the fellow Twitters too so they think she isn't a suitable leader."

Erica beamed, relaxing against the wall again and staring in a satisfied way at Kate and Blaire. "You know you're very good."

"Technically I'm bad, but good at it," Sabrina said airily.

"So are we both going then?" Erica asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "It might look suspicious. Also, I have better things to be doing. You have fun now, and remember the plan." Sabrina pushed herself lightly off the wall and walked to the other side of the classroom. Erica smiled to herself; if this worked _she_ would be the star of the Twitters, and not that common lesbian, Blaire.

* * *

"Who has a party on a Sunday?" Erica asked boredly. She and the rest of the girls were all in the Twin's huge car, Evana and Bethany at the front and everyone else squashed into the back.

"Raymond isn't most people," Kate explained. She was squeezed in next to Blaire, and the way her curls tickled her face was very distracting. In a good way.

Erica rolled her eyes and slumped against her seat. "God, how far is it to Lima?"

"We're almost there now," Bethany, who was at the wheel, called back.

"This is going to be so fun," Evana enthused, "I can't wait to meet all those crazy New Directions guys. They all look so weird and awesome."

Kate chuckled slightly, "Oh, they are."

Blaire was squirming slightly on her seat. "I'm sorry Kate, I'm squishing you." Kate smiled at her friend. "It's fine, Blaire."

Blaire smiled back slightly sheepishly, relaxing into her seat and onto Kate slightly.

When they arrived at Raymond's house Kate was almost sorry to have to leave Blaire's side, but she did. Merrick ran out of the house the moment they arrived and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kate!" he exclaimed, and she laughed and hugged him back. Merrick released her and looked at the girls standing there.

"Who are these?" he asked pleasantly. Kate slipped her arm into his and said,

"Bethany, Evana, Erica, Nicky, Jess and you know Blaire," Kate hesitated slightly before Blaire's name, but no one seemed to notice.

Blaire smiled and extended her arm to Merrick. "Nice to see you again." Merrick raised an eyebrow and pulled Blaire into a hug too, causing Blaire to look pleasantly flustered.

"Come on in guys," Merrick grinned, pulling Kate inside. The Twitters followed, and watched as Tim and Michaela likewise to Merrick hugged Kate tightly.

"Everyone's downstairs," Tim said, his eyes gliding over all the rather pretty females. Michaela tugged at his arm and pulled him to the basement after noticing this. Downstairs it seemed pretty tame, and everyone kept looking at the door expectantly. Finally, it was revealed why when Santiago and Noel leapt in carrying large crates of drinks.

Within twenty minutes almost everyone, with the exception of Erica, Blaire, Kate and Fiona seemed to be drunk as skunks.

"The NDs really are crazy," Blaire murmured to Kate, watching Santiago take his top off and run around hitting it with people.

Kate cringed a little at her friend's behaviours. "I didn't realise it would be this wild, sorry," Kate said.

"No problems," Blaire grinned. At that moment Erica strolled over, a large drink in her hand.

"Hey, Blaire," she said sweetly, "I see you haven't had any refreshments yet…"

"I don't drink," Blaire explained. Erica smiled.

"Oh, this one doesn't have any alchol in it," Erica said.

Blaire watched her blankly for a moment, and then her bright eyes shone with trust. "Oh, thanks then Erica!" Kate watched slightly suspiciously as Erica smiled sweetly again and left, as Blaire downed the drink quickly. After finishing it she promptly burst into giggles.

"OhygoshKate that was so good," she said, "Whoa, I just realized Kate! Your name is like, it rhymes with eight. Isn't that weird?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, her eyes now searching for Erica. "Very weird."

"That was so good I'm going to get another," Blaire decided, hopping off her chair, stumbling a little and giggling, and then making her way over to the bar. Suddenly Jess burst out of nowhere, and yelled,

"KATE!" and then she kissed her full on the mouth, before she and an equally intoxicated Nicky stumbled off. Kate sat in shock a moment, before shaking her head.

Fiona was sat on the other side of the room, watching her friends and Kate's friends wildly party like there was no tomorrow. Kate really hadn't been lying when she said the Twitters were party animals. They were crazy. Almost scary crazy.

Meanwhile, Raymond appeared to be equally crazy drunk. He was laughing loudly with a ruffled looking Merrick, who was now literally "ROFL-ing." Raymond composed himself as much as a drunk man could, and made his way over to Fiona.

"Hiii Fi-Fi," he slurred, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Heey… Ray-Ray," Fiona said awkwardly.

"Are you having fuuun?" Raymond grinned.

Fiona shrugged. "I guess."

Raymond looked around beaming. "Who knew Private Schoolers were totally WILD?"

"Well McKinley appears to be pretty WILD too," Fiona said, looking around.

"Really?" Raymond asked, looking at Fiona with wide trusting eyes.

"Mm. Let me explain.

"There's Merrick and Tim, happy drunks." Merrick and Tim were laughing so hard they were doubling over. "There's Michaela, uh sexual drunk." Michaela had her lips attacking Tim's neck as he struggled to not fall over from his laughter. "Santiago and Quinton, angry drunks." They were screaming at eachother at the top of their lungs. "Noel, dancey drunk." She was head banging so hard her head was at risk of falling off. "Brett, stripper drunk. And Adrianna, rapper drunk." The two did respectively as they had been described. "Then there's Nicky and Jess, hyper drunks." The two were running around and bouncing off walls. "Evana, clingy drunk, and Bethany, weepy drunk." Bethany sobbed as Evana clung to her. "And uh, Blaire." Fiona watched the girl curiously. "Wild drunk, I'd say."

She was being very wild, tossing her curly hair and dancing very enthusiastically.

"Then there's you, huggy drunk," Raymond nodded, taking his arm off Fiona and grabbing a glass bottle.

"Who wants to play SPIN THE BOTTLE?"

The entire room erupted into cheers, with the exception of Kate and Fiona. Everyone quickly gathered into a circle, and Blaire pulled Kate down with her.

Noel grabbed a bottle and put in the middle.

"Come on, Sammy, you spin first!" Michaela urged with a drunken giggle.

Sammy eagerly leant forward and spun it round furiously, as everyone watched happily. It landed on Brett.

Brett let out a loud laugh, grabbed Sammy by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Sammy sat back down slightly flustered.

"My tuuuurn!" Evana squealed, spinning it and clapping as it landed on Quinton, who raised his eyebrows and pressed his mouth quickly to hers.

"I wannanother go!" Brett said, and it landed on Noel. Two minutes had passed until Santiago pulled her back, glaring slightly at his friend.

After that Merrick got Michaela, and despite drunk they kissed grudgingly.

When Noel got Quinton, she winked at him slyly, and his face remained impassive as she kissed him willingly for a little while.

Kate almost died of embarrassment when Santiago spun and it landed on her, so she closed her eyes and waited until it was over. Blaire found it very amusing and giggled loudly, swinging an arm over her shoulder.

Then Fiona landed on Bethany, and looked very alarmed.

"Come ooon Fiona you got to do it!" Raymond urged, and looking as if she wanted to cry Fiona kissed a very excited Bethany.

When it was Blaire's time to spin, Kate didn't want to watch, and when it landed on Raymond she almost wanted to run out and puke.

But Blaire let out a squeal and Raymond said drunkenly, "Blaire Twitter I am going to _rock_ your world!" When they were kissing Kate almost wanted to throw up, especially as they both seemed to be enjoying it.

"Okay guys are you done yet?" she snapped, and they pulled apart.

Raymond and Blaire started giggling, and Raymond announced, "I think I've found my new duet partner!"

Blaire giggled again as she and Raymond made their way up to the stage, grabbing microphones along with them. Tim stumbled to the stereo and turned on some music, and Kate felt herself dying a little more. _Don't you want me, _was the song chosen

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up_

_And turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too._

Jess and Nicky were definitely enjoying themselves, dancing together wildly. Michaela was spinning Tim around and around and Santiago was on the furniture.

_Don't. Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't. Don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_

Kate watched without liking. She was not enjoying this, though Blaire and Raymond were definitely singing their hearts out.

_It's much too late to find_

_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Oh!_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Oh!_

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

_The five years we have had have been such good at times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_

_Don't. Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't. Don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late find_

_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Oh!_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Oh!_

They finished, panting slightly and beaming and giggling still. After it was finally over, Kate checked her watch. 23:09.

"Okay guys I think we need to go now," Kate called to her still wildly dancing friends.

Blaire pouted. "Aw but Kaaate I want to sing another soooong!"

Kate crossed her arms. "You sing plenty enough at Dobry Hall." She stood up on a chair. "ATTENTION ALL TWITTERS! COME NOW OR GET LEFT BEHIND!"

She waited impatiently as the Twitters said goodbye to their new friends and followed Kate up the stairs. Bethany attempted to get into the driver's seat, but one look from Kate and she slumped in the back. Blaire scrambled to sit shot gun, and the rest of them got into the back, still singing in insultingly bad voices for Twitter girls.

"That was the best party ever," Blaire said happily, looking over at Kate.

Kate shrugged. "It was very interesting." She glanced to the back, where Erica stared silently at the passing streetlamps outside the window, and Bethany, Evana, Nicky and Jess had all settled down for a little nap. Kate noticed Nicky had Cheetos in her hair, and decided to bring it up when she was sober.

The car ride was quite long, and by the time she had all the girls in the right rooms (Amanda had waited up and helped her take them to their rooms, and amusedly took Blaire back to their room) it was past 1am and Kate simply crawled into bed still in her clothes.

* * *

Her bitchy alarm clock rang at 7am as usual, and she felt the urge to throw it out the window. When she looked up, Rita was standing over her bed, staring at her.

"You were home late," she noticed.

"Crazy party," Kate told her simply, standing up to use the bathroom. When she left again there was a fragile knock at the dorm door. Kate walked over to the door and opened the door, and smirked to see Blaire leaning against the doorway, her eyes bloodshot and her hair tousled all over her face.

She looked up at Kate for a moment, and then said, "What happened last night?"

Kate raised an eyebrow and said, "You drank, you danced, you sang and you kissed Raymond Berry."

Horror crossed Blaire's face and she sunk to the floor. Kate looked along the hall and saw Nicky and Jess, in a similar state, leaving their room with blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Kate waved to them, but their hangovers didn't seem to be letting them process the action and they simply walked to the stairs and started down them.

"What in God's name happened at that party," Wesley, standing at her doorway with Davia, asked.

"You don't want to know," Kate said, pulling Blaire to her feet and taking her to get some coffee in the common room. She hoped it wasn't too much to ask for it all to be forgotten.

* * *

The New Directions walked along the halls of McKinley hunched and all wearing large sunglasses. Fiona walked up to Raymond, whose usually perfect hair was messy today.

"How's the hangover?" Fiona asked him, and he turned slowly to grimace at her.

"Peachy," he sighed.

"Do you remember anything?" Fiona asked him.

Raymond shook his head slightly. "Uh, did I kiss the curly haired leader of the Twitters?"

"Blaire Anderson? Yes," Fiona confirmed.

Raymond moaned and hit his head lightly on his locker. "Damn it…"

Fiona shrugged. "Well she is of equal talent to you, I guess you would be good together."

"Apart from she's lesbian," Raymond reminded her, "And anyway you're pretty talented. I don't see why we wouldn't be good together."

Fiona frowned, though hope was bubbling a little in her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I am asking you out on a date."

"Oh, cool then."

* * *

Quinton wasn't sure how it had happened. He was drunk. It didn't mean anything. He didn't remember any of it. But when he saw Noel, and when Santiago wasn't looking she winked at him, he stared stonily past and continued walking.

Quinton Fabray did not sleep with Noel Puckerman. Even though he did.

* * *

"So I guess I owe you an apology," Blaire said sheepishly as she and Kate sat in a music practice room. Kate tilted her head at her friend. "What for?"

"Well I uh kind of kissed your friend," Blaire said, her cheeks flushing.

"Oh yeah. That."

Blaire cheeks flushed deeper. "It didn't mean anything I'm into girls and all and-"

Kate laid a hand on her shoulder. "Blaire its fine. You were drunk, it isn't a big deal."

"Really?"

"Really," and Blaire looked relieved. "Now I have a weird craving for coffee right now, want some?"

"Could never say no to that," Blaire smiled, and Kate left the room.

Blaire turned back to the piano, playing a few keys. Kate really was nice. And her eyes were an awesome shade of blue. Then the door opened, and she frowned as she turned around wondering why Kate was back so early.

It was Sabrina standing there. Dang it.

"Hello, Blaire," Sabrina purred. "Room for one more?"

"I'm waiting for Kate," Blaire said stiffly, wishing she would leave. Blaire didn't want to have to deal with Sabrina for another ten minutes.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing hanging out with that girl? She's from _Lima_."

"So?" Blaire said defensively, narrowing her eyes.

Sabrina arched her eyebrow. "You know, she's common. Not really up to Dobry Standards."

"You're saying she can't come here because her family isn't as rich as everyone else's?" Blaire asked, her voice getting annoyed now.

"Well," Sabrina said, "Yeah."

"Well to hell with you and your damn standards," Blaire snapped, "I like Kate."

"I'm just trying to help you," Sabrina said innocently, putting her hands up, "So your parents won't get disappointed if you bring home a poor girl…"

"Sabrina go away," Blaire said coldly. "Just go."

Sabrina paused for a moment, and after staring at her as if she might like to say something else, she left quickly.

Blaire stared at the doorway a second, and then turned back to her piano.

Sabrina didn't know anything.

Kate was possibly the most awesome person she knew. And she also had nice hair.

* * *

_Okaaayyy I'm done now. Sorry about the K caution but I wasn't sure if the mention of sex or the drunkenness was allowed so I put it there…. Ooohhh Blaire thinks Kate had nice hair?_

_WINK WINK WINK These stories keep getting longer and longer, this one is over 9000 words._

_Next Chapter: Hey there Dream Cake._

_To come:_

_~Lolwhat? Quinton and Noel did it? What's up with that?_

_~Fiona and Raymond sittin a tree, going on a D-A-T-E. Yeah that doesn't work._

_~Why is Sammy so stressed?_

_~I might be exploring Evana and Bethany's story line a little…_

_~What's gonna happen with Lina and Amanda?_

_~An original song! Well it's a parody._

_~Just to warn you, Kate and Blaire like hardly get mentioned…. Whoops. But lots of Sammy, Michaela, Merrick, Tim, Noel, Nicky, Jess, Bethany, Evana and Rita._

_I've decided to give you a random fact at the end of each episode now._

_RANDOM FACT: Rita is Polish._


	5. Chapter 5: Hey There Dream Cake

_Chapter 5. Sorry if this was delayed, exams week among procrastination. This was a strangely hard chapter to write… Maybe I just enjoy writing Kate and Blaire more._

_So anyway, Chapter 5, at long last._

* * *

Bethany and Evana Porter were twins, and also best friends. They had done everything together growing up, and hardly seemed to care of making any different friends. Everyone always thought of them together as a pair, not as individuals. Mostly because they shared the same interests, clothes, toys, room, house. But as they grew older, Evana started to notice something.

Bethany was the older twin, and so often took charge of them, answering when a question was addressed to the both of them and making all the main decisions. What cake do they want for their birthday? Chocolate, not lemon like Evana wants. What school club will they join? Poetry club, not art club like Evana had always secretly watched. But she ignored it, because it always seemed natural to let Bethany take the lead. Then one day, Evana started to realise she was her own person. At the time of 14, she wanted to do her own things instead of constantly be stuck by Bethany. Again, she pushed down the feelings and got on with life.

Nobody noticed anything wrong, because she had always been half a person, and the other half of her that wasn't feeling so awesome was well disguised by Bethany.

She loved her sister more than anything, but sometimes Evana wished she could lead her own life. She knew they were twins, and twins are meant to be extra close, but there were other twins she knew.

Like the Jo twins from Royal house, Kiki and Mari. They hardly spent any time together, apart from their violin lessons. They had different sets of friends, different interests; Kiki grew her hair long and Mari kept hers shorter. Bethany and Evana had their hair cut almost with measuring tapes to keep it identical. Their parents found it adorable having Twin daughters, and wanted them to be the same as possible.

Evana was fine with it for the most part. Just occasionally she wanted to do her own thing. Like painting. In middle school she found a love for it. The elegance of the paintbrush, and how she could just make anything she wanted. Eventually she found she could paint something that wasn't that horrific, almost good. So she kept at it, until Evana was fairly certain she had a pretty good flair for it. And she liked it too, it made her feel good. It was her own thing. Bethany had poetry, which she had always been beautiful at, but now Evana had something.

But when she offered Art club as an alternative to Poetry club, Bethany had thought she was joking, and Evana had gone along with it. Though as much as poetry was fun, she didn't find a spark in it that Bethany did.

Evana stood at her easel in the Art room. She was in the middle of an impressionist painting of a ship. She wasn't sure what the ship was or anything behind the scenes, but she did know she was enjoying painting it. The entire block was empty, Twitter practice not on due to it being before even registration. She would probably slip back into her room before Bethany woke up. It was moments of private pleasure like these that Evana felt truly herself, and not trapped in the image of one-of-the-Porter-twins.

"It looks good."

Evana jumped when Rita's low voice found her ears. Evana turned to see her watching her carefully. Rita was quite cool, really. Bethany wasn't very sure about her but Evana quite liked her. When not around company Rita's voice almost hit levels of emotion, and Evana was pretty sure she was the only person alive to have seen Rita Parlour's eyes light up with amusement, if only for a second.

"It's okay," Evana said in answer to her question, turning back to the easel.

Rita stared at her with her large, dark eyes. "It's more than okay."

Evana shrugged, trying to hide the happy glow inside of her. "What are you doing awake so early?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Kate was talking in her sleep. I wanted to give her some privacy. What are you painting?"

Rita never let anything slide. Evana sighed in defeat. "It's just a ship. I saw this really beautiful picture on Google and decided to try and paint it…"

"You did a good job."

Evana heard sincerity in the girl's voice. "You haven't seen the original picture."

"I don't need to see it to know that it your picture is good."

It was just the simple honesty in Rita that Evana liked, even though she was quite eccentric. And she was strange about people going into her side of the room.

Evana reached up her arms to take down the paper. "Yeah well it's not as if anything will come of it. It's just a hobby."

"You could join art club."

Evana tensed a little. "You're in Art club?"

"Yes. I don't broadcast it, but I like to paint."

Evana stared at her wordlessly for a moment; she hadn't seen that coming. "Uh, well I can't. I have Poetry club that hour."

"You don't have to do everything Bethany does, you know."

Evana frowned a little at Rita. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can see that sometimes you disagree with her, but you say nothing. You're a human being too Evana, a separate one, even though you were born in the same ten minutes. You should do what you want to."

She didn't know quite what to say, and Rita simply stared at her in silence. "You could really develop your art skills," Rita continued. Evana swallowed. "I don't think Bethany would want to go without me…"

"She has other friends besides you, correct?"

"I suppose," Evana shrugged. She didn't want to admit it, but the idea of doing Art club was becoming clearer and clearer in her mind. "I need to get back to my room. See you in English, Reet."

Rita blinked at the sudden new nickname, and Evana passed her to leave the art room, hurrying back to Prima House Dormitories. Evana considered joining the club. Rita had some very valid points, she was her own person. But she and Bethany had always done everything together. It just felt natural. She decided to say something the next time it came up.

She slipped into her bedroom, satisfied to see Bethany still slumbering peacefully. Evana passed her and walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

She saw Evana Porter. For a moment, she saw someone who could have also easily been Bethany Porter. But she wasn't Bethany Porter. She was _Evana._ Different name. Different person. She could do this. Even though the thought of doing something without Bethany made her feel strangely homesick.

* * *

Noel Puckerman wasn't feeling very good. Ever since that party she had been feeling increasingly bad. Was it guilt that she had cheated on her boyfriend? Maybe. Though she had cheated on many of her boyfriends and never felt like this. Maybe it was because she had cheated on him with his best friend, and her best friend's ex-boyfriend, who she may or may not have liked since freshman year and was no refusing to acknowledge her existence.

Probably not.

Still, she kept her respectable (or not so respectable) status in the school high, walking through hallways with her usual confidence, taking no nonsense from anyone despite having that strange feeling inside her. As she walked down, she spotted Quinton coming down the opposite way. His eyes caught her, and he averted them quickly.

She stepped in front of him as he tried to pass. "You can't avoid me forever, you know," she told him sweetly.

His eyes narrowed. "I can try." He tried to sidestep her, but she stepped to the side, keeping in front of him.

"Now why do you want to keep pretending it didn't happen?"

"Because it didn't," Quinton replied easily, "It was a one-time thing, I'm putting it behind me and we'll never speak of it again. It meant nothing."

His icy words seeped under her skin, and Noel stood frozen for a moment. He took advantage of her short hesitation and walked past her, head held high and completely ignoring her again.

Why did she care so much? She'd had plenty of one night stands in her time, all of them meaning nothing. She didn't remember more than half of them. Well, time to move past it and get on with life as Santiago Lopez's hot cheerleader girlfriend.

Because that's what she was. And she wasn't the kind of girl that obsessed over one guy. Her stomach hurt a little again, and she ignored it. Best thing to do, really.

* * *

Bethany and Evana stood in line at the school coffee shop. A girl with strange droopy plaits walked past, and they both giggled.

"Did you see that?" Bethany whispered.

"She looked like Medusa," Evana whispered back.

"That would be so cool, having Medusa in our school."

"It would be the coolest thing ever."

Bethany and Evana giggled again. No one paid any attention to their giggles, they were known for being amused at the smallest of things in school. This was the kind of thing Evana liked about having a twin. Having someone to giggle with about stuff.

Bethany slipped her arm through Evana's as they moved forward. "So, that just reminded me. At poetry club this afternoon we're doing Greek Gods! Isn't that exciting?" Bethany's eyes sparkled.

Evana swallowed. This was her chance. She had told herself that she would bring up Art club the next time they spoke of Poetry club, but this had only caused Evana to change the subject at every corner that looked like it might remotely turn into a discussion about poetry or art.

"Evana?" Bethany asked again, her voice tinged with small concern now. Evana looked up. "Yeah, poetry club." Bethany beamed.

"It will be so fun! I'm already picking our samples from the library with Naomi-"

Evana interrupted her, gathering confidence. "So about Poetry club." Bethany's eye sparkle started to fade. "You know, lots of people painted Greek Gods too."

Bethany nodded. "Yes, but we'll be focusing on the poetry."

"But the art could be equally fun," Evana probed.

"But it's poetry club, not art club," Bethany reminded her, looking confused now. There was a strange feeling building between them that neither really recognised. They weren't agreeing on something and it felt strange.

Evana took a breath. "Well, I was thinking I maybe wanted to do Art club instead."

"But we're in Poetry club."

"Yes, but I want to join Art club."

"But we're-"

Evana shook her head. "_You're _in poetry club, Bethany. You enjoy it."

Hurt flashed in Bethany's face. "But we always-"

"No Bethany, not we, you." The words stung both of them. They had always been used to being _we, _not _you _and _me_.

Bethany now glared at her. "Why do you have to be like this, Evana? I thought you liked it!"

"Oh, I'm being unreasonable?" People were starting to look at them now, craning their heads to get a view of the arguing twins. "You're the one always making the decisions! When do I get my own life?"

"What, so you're bring this up now?" Bethany's voice was rising angrily, "16 years and you don't say a word of this until NOW?"

"Well maybe for 16 years I was too busy being a shadow to notice," Evana shot back.

Bethany looked surprised as well as angry. "A shadow?"

"Yes! A shadow! I've always just gone along with you, doing what you want, what you say! Maybe I want to be an actual person for a change?"

"Fine," Bethany snapped, "Stop being a shadow. Be your own person!"

"I believe me, I will," Evana said, her face showing nothing but fury towards her previously beloved sister as she stormed out, breaking into a run on the playing fields with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

That lunch time everyone was puzzled to see that Bethany and Evana entered the choir room at different times. Nicky and Jess looked at each other, wide eyed, as Evana silently crossed the room , passing Bethany without so much as a glance, and seated herself next to Rita, who also had the faintest glimmer of confusion in her eyes.

The tension in the room was incredibly thick. Kate and Blaire sat uncomfortably together, wondering if they should say something. It was strange how just the small argument between just two members could completely change the atmosphere. What was strangest was that the two arguers were Bethany and Evana, who everyone was used to being completely in sync. It was like two planets had been ripped out of orbit. Erica seemed amused; she liked any kind of drama in the club.

Finally Wesley broke the silence, slightly awkwardly bringing hammering her gavel, though trying to keep her usual confident stance. "Let the meeting start," she said slightly waveringly. All the Twitters were sitting silently watching, their eyes flickering nervously from twin to twin, instead of watching attentively as usual.

Davia swallowed. "So, we were planning a performance at a local old folk's home," she said uncertainly, "We were thinking something fun but not too excitable."

Amanda smiled brightly, but it seemed strained, as though she was doing it because it was expected.

"Any ideas?" Davia probed at the unusually silent Glee club, and the Twins who sat stonily still, glaring at different fixed points on the wall.

"Let's just hope Evana doesn't decide to leave and abandon us at the last moment," Bethany said coldly, causing everyone to jump slightly.

Evana took in a deep, aggravated breath. "Maybe we should hope Bethany doesn't try to block out anyone else's opinions," she said. Neither looked at eachother, just kept staring at the wall.

"Maybe if someone's opinions didn't come out of nowhere, I would listen."

"So you're saying having a love for something comes out of nowhere?"

"Oh please, Evana, since when did you have a love for art?"

"Since Middle school, but I guess you were too busy answering everything for me for anyone to ever ask of my opinion."

Everyone was very confused now, apart from Erica who was trying not to laugh.

Kate leant over to whisper in Blaire's ear, "Do they fight often?" Blaire swallowed and shook her head, worry dancing in her golden eyes.

"Never."

Wesley let out a small cough. "Uh, so that's a no then…"

Evana whipped her head to face to Bethany. "Why do you ALWAYS have to undermine me?"

Bethany turned to face her too. "Always? I have never treated you as anything less than an equal!"

"Oh really? Who chose Poetry club?!"

"We did! I asked your opinion! You agreed!"

"Yes! Because that's all I EVER do because you've never given me reason to think otherwise!"

"That's it," Bethany said angrily, standing up, "Screw this. I'm out of here."

She stormed out, her blonde hair flying behind her.

Fury practically sparking from Evana, she stood up as well, "Me too." She exited through the other door, leaving just as dramatically.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

Blaire let out a long sigh. "Sisters huh?" she said in a feeble attempt at humour, before shrinking back next to Kate.

Wesley, Davia and Thadrina looked concerned. "We cannot let this continue," Wesley said, "Bethany and Evana's feud will cause a rift in the Twitter unlike anything we've ever known!"

"It will be worse than the Nicky and Jess fight of 2011," Amanda breathed, and everyone quickly looked concerned.

"The what?" Kate frowned.

"Back in our freshman year," Nicky said, "Jess and I fell out a little over something…"

Sabrina snorted. "A little something? You pranked eachother nonstop for three weeks until the principle told you to stop after you egged her room!"

Nicky and Jess looked a little embarrassed. Before smirking. "That was a great week."

"The best week."

Both giggled and high fived.

Blaire raised her hand. "So about that old folk's performance…?"

"No Katy Perry."

Blaire leant back sulkily onto the sofa, and Kate patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Who knew Private School would have so much drama?

* * *

Nicky and Jess sat in the cafeteria that lunch time together, eating hungrily the lasagne their school made. It was beautiful. It was like heaven on earth. An angel had fallen to earth, and been shoved into the meat grinder. The cheese was awesome as well. Rita and Evana were there also, and Evana sat still in a statue like manor, eating mechanically. Rita was silent as usual.

Nicky glanced at Jess.

Jess glanced at Nicky.

The both turned to Evana.

Nicky cleared her throat. "So Jess. You and your sister, huh." She spoke in a clearly rehearsed voice.

Jess nodded. "Yes. We are currently fighting."

"How bad."

"Indeed."

"Talking about sisters that are fighting," Nicky probed, her face looking at Jess but her eyes gliding to look at Evana, who glared at her dangerously.

She stood up. "I'm done. Come on, Rita."

Rita followed loyally, nodding to Nicky and Jess before her departure. Once they were gone Nicky banged her fist down on the table in irritation. "I was so sure that would work!"

Jess nodded furiously, shovelling more lasagne into her mouth. "It was fool proof!"

Nicky slouched dejectedly on her seat. "No we'll never know what they were fighting about."

Jess tilted her head in thought. "Actually there was quite a lot of context in their argument as Twitter practice earlier…" Nicky looked up. "You're right."

They both frowned thoughtfully, thinking back.

"Something about Art and Poetry club…?" Jess said thoughtfully. Nicky scratched her chin. "I think so… Why would they be fighting about art and poetry club, though?"

"And Evana said something about never making choices in life…"

Nicky and Jess frowned. "Maybe Bethany made a choice and didn't ask Evana's opinion."

Nicky beamed. "You're a genius Jess!" Jess pretended to blush and swatted her friend. "Oh shush, Nicky. You're just saying things. Please, stop it. Oh you're embarrassing me. My cheeks are red. You little charmer."

Nicky laughed at her friend. She smiled as she said, "Hey, remember when Blaire told Kate that she liked her hair that day and _she _went red!"

Jess giggled. "Oh, totally! That was so awesome."

"I've always said the Twitters needed a lesbian couple."

"Everything needs a lesbian couple," Jess reminded her.

Nicky nodded decisively, scraping lasagne from the bottom of her plate, "All we need to do is get them together, and also stop Evana and Bethany from fighting."

"Yup", Jess agreed. They looked at their now empty plates. For dessert that day it was a type of chocolate cake, looking quite tantalisingly good in its bowl. Nicky and Jess picked up their forks and dug in.

Jess took in a huge shaky gulp of air, her body freezing and her eyes widening. The fork clattered to the table, and the world dimmed out. She looked down at the cake, and then to Nicky who was having a similar reaction.

They swallowed the best god damned cake they had ever tasted in the world, and looked at eachother.

"Wh-what was that?" Nicky asked, looking at her cake in wonder.

Jess wiped a tear from her eye. "It was the best thing I've ever eaten."

They both took another bite.

The cake was sweet, but not sickly so. It was a perfect balance of chocolate and frosting, melting in the mouth and blocking out every other sense. It was so moist, and Nicky and Jess realised how empty their lives had been before this slice of cake. It was mind-blowingly delicious, and suddenly nothing else mattered.

"This cake is my soul mate," Nicky's voice shook with emotion.

"I want to take this cake to bed with me, fool around a little, and wake up in the morning with no regrets," Jess said dreamily.

"I want to rub this cake all over me and slowly lick it off."

"I want to marry this cake, have a beautiful honeymoon in Paris, return home refreshed and in love, enjoy married life for a little while, then wonder if we should have kids, and when we do we'll realise we never should have doubted that we wanted to because it was the most beautiful thing ever, and when our kids head off to college, we'll be sad but proud, and when our grandkids our born we'll lavish them with expensive gifts…"

Both girls sighed.

"Do you think if we ask the cooks extra nicely they'll give us another slice?"

* * *

Merrick was getting worried about Sammy. In Glee club she was still almost the same, but without the energy everyone was used to. She was still presumably going to Cheerio's practice, because Fiona and Noel hadn't said otherwise. But still, Merrick had noticed something was wrong with his friend. And being a friend, he was going to find out what.

Walking along the hallway purposefully, he kept his eyes out for the blonde cheerleader. She wasn't hard to find, as she was simply standing by her locker. Merrick walked up to her.

"Hey, girl," he said.

Sammy looked up, surprised. "Oh, hi Merrick."

"So uh," Merrick looked at her sympathetically searchingly, "Is everything okay?"

Sammy frowned and closed her locker, starting to walk away. "Yes. Everything is fine."

"You sure?" Merrick followed her down the hallway, not convinced. Sammy's pace quickened slightly, as did Merrick's to keep up with her. She turned around to look at him, annoyed. "Can you leave me alone please?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Merrick said firmly.

"Nothing is wrong!" she snapped, "Can't you just accept that?"

"You know I can't, Sammy."

Sammy's anger melted away to show a look of defeat, and Merrick was sure she was about to spill. But then she said, "Fine." And to make sure he wouldn't follow her, walked strategically into the girl's bathroom.

Merrick stared at the door for a couple of seconds before turning and walking away.

But this was not over.

The cogs starting turning in his head, a plan quietly forming as he continued walking. He decided to find Tim and Michaela. When he didn't find them in the choir room or by their lockers, he headed to the janitors closet. When he swung open the door, sure enough were the two Asians were in there, lips attached furiously. Merrick cleared his throat loudly and the two pulled apart, looking at him slightly sheepishly.

"Can you two wrap it up? I have a problem," he said sternly, and they walked out after her, Michaela pulling on a scarf.

"What's up?" she asked, tightening the scarf.

"There's something up with Sammy, and girl, that scarf isn't fooling anybody."

Michaela gave her a quick glare, before repositioning her scarf to try and hide any markings she didn't want the general public to see.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Tim asked, trying to direct the conversation away.

Merrick decided to let it slide, and said, "There's something wrong with her. She's got a weird frown on her face all the time."

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I thought something was up with her. She didn't even respond to the mouth jokes from Puck."

(**A/N **I might alternate between calling her Noel & Puck…)

"Should we talk to her?" Michaela wondered.

"Already did," Merrick said in annoyance, "And she refused to tell me anything. Actually she said nothing was wrong."

"So what do we do?" Tim frowned.

"That's what I was asking you."

Michaela looked thoughtful, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Finally she looked up, a serious yet mischievous gleam in her eyes. "If she isn't gonna tell us, we'll have to find out ourselves."

"You're saying we spy on her?" Tim asked worriedly.

"She isn't going to like that," Merrick noticed.

"Anyone got a better plan?" Michaela snapped, not liking her idea being squashed.

"I never said I wasn't gonna do it," Merrick said. Michaela looked at her boyfriend, who nodded. She smirked happily. The plan was in action. Now she just needed to go get a bigger scarf.

* * *

Linda and Amanda lay together in the grass of the field behind the school, books open in front of them. In her English class Linda had started studying "Twelfth Night". She already knew the concept of the play after watching it with her family. It was quite amusing, and sad and romantic at the same time.

How Olivia loved Viola who loved Orsino who loved Olivia. In her class Blaire had been quite indignant as to why Olivia and Viola _couldn't_have been a couple. Their teacher had to explain that that would mess up the entire plot and theme of the play. Blaire refused to back down that Shakespeare was clearly homophobic and biased.

"_If music may be the food of love, play on_," Amanda read aloud in an exaggerated posh accent, before grinning playfully at her best friend. "Give me _excess _of it."

Linda laughed lightly alongside her.

"Shakespeare can be so pretentious," Amanda said, flipping through her copy of Twelfth Night. "He always goes on and on, making the sentences like way more confusing than they have to be."

"That's why a lot of people like him," Linda pointed out. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like the equally pretentious old English teachers? I swear, long complicated sentences is how they get it off."

Linda flushed a little and she widened her eyes at Amanda. Amanda grinned back, winking cheekily. Linda shook her head tiredly and looked down at her book again.

"What do you think Orsino even means by _if music be the food of love_?" Amanda wondered.

"I suppose he means if music feeds love he wants them to play on, so he can be full of love," Linda said, glancing up to look at Amanda.

"Well we all know music feeds love," Amanda said, "So seeing how much time we spend in Glee club we must be so full of love we might burst."

"Possibly," Linda agreed, staring at Amanda a moment more before looking down again.

* * *

"Wow you are really good at piano," Kate admired, sitting in a music practice room with Blaire as she showed her a couple of songs. Blaire shrugged modestly, but she was smiling happily.

"I've been learning since I was little," she said.

"Well, all the practice has paid off," Kate said. Blaire grinned at her.

"I swear you just complimented me on piano more than my sister ever has in our life," she said, positively glowing. However this caused Kate to frown. "What do you mean?"

Blaire seemed to realise what she had said and shrugged. "You know. Sibling rivalry. Shows weakness to respond to one another's talents and stuff."

"Yeah, I don't think that's how family works," Kate said, feeling slightly worried.

"Families work differently. Have you met Amanda's family? They should be on some corny TV show they're so perfect," Blaire told her, thinking of the cookie baking Mrs Daller, the baseball player Mr Daller and her assorted brothers and sisters who stuck together like a clan.

Blaire's fingers returned to the keyboard and she continued playing, this time quite a slow song. "I was just thinking," Kate said after a moment, "Didn't Evana and Bethany used to be perfect?"

"Oh yeah," Blaire nodded, "They've always been so in sync, doing everything together. I don't know what's gotten into them."

Kate nodded thoughtfully. "Twitters seems kind of… Dysfunctional without them together. Like two clogs not working in the machine, and completely messing it up."

Blaire stopped playing to look at Kate, nodding. "That's an awesome way to describe it. We need all the clogs turning correctly for the machine to work properly."

"True. So if the machine isn't working properly, we need to fix the broken clogs."

"Yup," Blaire beamed at her, her golden eyes warm. "We'll be the repairmen!"

"Repairwomen," Kate corrected, giving Blaire a pointed look. Blaire grinned back to her, and Kate's sternness melted. Blaire stood up, offering a hand to pull Kate up as well. She took the offered hand, not even bothering to ignore the thrill she got from it, and they walked down the hallway together, as they were doing very frequently as of recently. It wasn't awkward. They were two gay girls who were just best friends, and had a mutual respect for the others attractiveness. It wasn't awkward.

"So we find the twins now?" Blaire asked; her arm slipping through Kate's in a totally friendly way.

"Right," Kate said. "Where would they be?"

"Usually poetry club, but I doubt Evana will be there," Blaire said thoughtfully. "Well I'll stalk Beth, you go find Eva."

Kate nodded and pulled out her arm, stopping to turn the other way. Blaire caught Kate's hand and pulled her back to hug her briefly, her curly dark hair tickling Kate's face momentarily before she grinned and walked away. Kate recovered herself from the growing blush across her face and went to find Evana. She thought back to their fight in the choir room, what was is that the twins had said?

"_Oh please, Evana, since when did you have a love for art?"_

It became apparent to Kate to search the art rooms. She hurried to the floor where they all were and started searching. The private ones were all empty, but when she came to art studio sure enough was Evana standing there at an easel, wearing a paint splodged apron and completely engrossed in her work. Kate felt slightly intruding for a moment, and stood by the doorway wondering what she should say.

The Twitters apparently needed Bethany and Evana to be friends or they wouldn't work. So should she just tell her to make amends with Bethany? Or convince her to apologise. Without coming to a conclusion, Kate stepped forward into the room.

"Evana?" she asked tentatively, and the blonde girl turned to look at her. Her expression became guarded and she replied, "Hello, Kate." She turned back to her painting, but her shoulders remained hunched and she didn't move her brush.

After standing awkwardly for a second, Kate said, "Uh, what you doing?"

"Painting." Kate wasn't used to Evana being so clipped; usually she was full of life and happy.

"I didn't know you liked painting," Kate said.

"No one knows very much about me. All my life I've been expected to just be the same as Beth and like what she likes and not have my own damn _identity_!" she suddenly yelled, throwing her paint brush to the floor.

Kate stood stunned, before quietly watching Evana recover herself, breathing heavily.

"The painting looks good," she said, glancing at it. It did too. "You have a real talent."

Evana's breathing slowed and she turned to look at Kate sheepishly. "Sorry. I lost my cool."

Kate let out a half nervous half. "Yeah you could say that." Evana stared at her for a moment, and Kate realised this was the first time it had just been them together. All the other times Bethany was there as well, and now Kate came to think of it she _did _often think for the both of them. She took a breath and decided to start with, "So you and Bethany are fighting, huh?"

Evana's eyes became guarded again and she shrugged stiffly. "Yeah, so?"

Kate blinked and swallowed and said, "It's just maybe you should sort out your problems…"

Anger flared in Evana's eyes once more and she snapped, "She's the one with the problem; I just want to be my own person with my own feelings!"

"So _explain_ your feelings to her and she'll understand," Kate told her, "You and Bethany are closer than anyone I know, you can work it out."

A look of a sad puppy crossed her face and her eyebrows furrowed, "It just annoys me when everyone expects me to do as she says and does all the time like I'm just there to be her clone." Her tone sounded defeated and unhappy.

Kate took a step forward and put her arm around her. "Look you may not have noticed, but Glee club doesn't really function without you two being on the same page and everyone would love to see you two friends again." Evana turned to Kate with a slight frown. Kate continued, "And doesn't a part of you miss her?"

"Yes of course she's my sister," Evana admitted, relaxing slightly into Kate.

"So go work things out with her," Kate concluded, happy with how this conversation was going so far, "I mean, without shouting."

Evana's eyes had softened now. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Kate said, mentally noting to help people with their problems more often, "I have a sister too you know. Well sort of, a step-sister. And I know I can't spend all my time feuding with her or it will eat me up inside. You need Bethany, not completely in everything you do but everyone needs their family's friendship and support."

Evana was nodding in agreement. "I did kind of over exaggerate…"

"No," Kate shook her head, "No, your feelings have been bottled up for years it was only natural. I guess make sure to let your feelings more known in the future."

The girl nodded and smiled at Kate. "You're really smart."

Kate smiled back, pleased with herself. "I know. Now go find your sister." Evana beamed at her and pulled off her apron, throwing it to Kate and running out, not before turning back and saying, "Clean up my paints for me? Thanks!" before Kate could answer.

Kate looked around the now empty room and sighed, before picking up the pots and heading to the sink.

* * *

MEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANWHILE

* * *

After Blaire had detangled herself from Kate's warmth and headed down the corridor, taking notice in the way her hair smelt like floral shampoo.

So… Now to find Bethany.

From their friendship Blaire knew four places she would be. The choir room. Classroom 42. Her dorm room. The coffee shop. But where to look first? Blaire eventually opted to head to the English classroom where Bethany's poetry thing happens. So she headed out of the Art & Music block, partially wondering where Kate had gone, and headed across the field to the entrance to the Dorm House that went through the study room. Once entered, she could see Wesley and Davia sitting there studying together, and they nodded to Blaire as she passed.

Then Blaire remembered she had actually meant to go to the classroom, so mentally slapped herself and headed through the Gold doorway and into Main Building, where she headed upstairs to the English classrooms. Sure enough there was Bethany, sitting alone with an open book in front of her scribbling notes onto a notepad with her head bowed and her blonde hair hanging look a curtain from behind her ears.

Blaire rolled back her shoulders, getting ready for "Give-Advice-and-Support-to-a-Friend-and-Convince- Her-to-Make-Friends-With-Her-Twin-Again-so-Glee-Cl ub-Can-Continue" mode. She opened the door and put on her Blaire Anderson Titanium White Charmer smile as she closed it behind her.

"Hey Bethany."

Good solid start. Casually got her attention, nothing too over the top. Nice work.

"Oh, hello Blaire," Bethany replied, turning to look at her. The vacant expression on her face caused her smile to drop a little, but she kept the friendly look. She needed Bethany to confide in her so she could give her advice. Though Blaire didn't usually give advice. This should be fun.

"So, how've you been?" Blaire asked. Oh yes. Getting her to talk in a way that won't make her feel pried on. Not directly referring to her big issue, but hinting towards it. Bam.

"Fine," Bethany replied. Oh. Okay Blaire, time to get her to admit her feelings so you can solve them, get her to sort things out with Evana and live happily ever after, but not too strongly in a way she might clam up. Care, Blaire! Care!

Blaire put on a caring voice. "Okay, so-"

"I mean why would Evana suddenly just change everything we've ever been just like that what's happened out of nowhere too as if someone randomly slapped her and she changed all her views of life and then abandoned me and everything I thought she liked but never brought up I mean she's never complained before so why now?"

Blaire mentally high fived herself. She's good. "Yeah," she nodded understandingly, though Bethany had been talking a little too fast for her to properly understand.

Bethany looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I've been having a… Stressful time."

"Yeah I can see that," Blaire nodded, but trying not to sound patronising. Keep Bethany on your side. "Don't you think you should talk to her about this?" Calmly put forward the suggestion of interacting with Evana, but make sure Bethany knows it is her decision. This is going so great.

"Why should I? She's the one with the problem," Bethany snapped angrily.

"Well in all my fights with my sister we've both believed the other is the problem, so doesn't that make you both be a problem?" Blaire opposed, proud of herself for getting so emotionally deep.

"I don't know," Bethany sighed, "She's being so confusing."

Blaire sat down across from Bethany and settled her chin in her hands. "Uh huh, let's dig down." Blaire smugly thought of herself as a sort of therapist from those reality TV shows, "What are you confused about?"

Bethany frowned, not answering for a while. Then she said, "Why she's suddenly had a change of heart, I guess."

"So, like, ask her why," Blaire concluded. This was going fantastic. Bethany was opening up. She should BE one of those therapists in reality TV shows.

Bethany sat silently, looking lost. Blaire wondered what to do, and her thoughts strayed to Kate. Had she spoken to Evana yet? Kate was very persuasive, Blaire knew. In a second hand sale she was scarily good at negotiating bargains.

Bethany breathed out. "I never thought it would be like this," she confided. Blaire snapped back to therapist mode, breaking away from her thoughts of Kate. "We've always told eachother everything and somehow I've always known what she's been thinking into now."

Blaire nodded, thinking. She thought to her own relationship with her sister, and a realisation hit her.

"Who's the older twin?" Blaire asked Bethany, looking at her with wide, serious eyes.

"Me," Bethany said, "By about two minutes."

Blaire nodded, a lot more was making sense now.

"So by instinct, do you ever maybe dominate her?" Blaire wondered, thinking if how her sister always took control of her and sitting up straight.

Bethany shook her head, "No, I don't think so." Blaire tilted her head and said,

"It would be fine if you did, I guess, it's instinct. My sister always does it to me, like always making the decisions for us," she confided, though of course she hated it when her sister did that.

"Evana makes decisions," Bethany frowned.

"Like what?"

"Um..." Bethany trailed off, and then her forehead creased with realisation.

"Right, see?" Blaire said, feeling steadily happier with her communication skills today, "So like maybe all the feelings of being overpowered and shadowed have been building up inside her and only came out this week." She liked it when things made sense.

"But why wouldn't she talk to me about it?" Bethany said, looking sad, "She always tells me everything. I never thought it would get like this…"

"Do you ever ask her about her day?" Blaire asked, resting her hands in her chin and returning to her therapist like pose.

"No, because she's always doing what I d-…" Bethany's hung open a little at her uncompleted word. "I should probably talk to her," she said slightly sheepishly.

Blaire nodded excitedly, "Yes! Yes I am glad we came to that conclusion."

"Thanks, Blaire," Bethany smiled weakly, "You're really good at this."

"No, this was a one off," she beamed.

Bethany nodded, and a sly look came to her eye, "Is that why you haven't told Kate you like her yet?"

Horror passed over Blaire's face, and she gulped. "Uh, I d-…"

"Right sure," Bethany beamed, looking pleased, "I'll go get my sister, now."

"You do that," Blaire said in a strangled tone. Letting out a light laugh Bethany slipped out of the chair she was sitting in and out of the classroom, leaving Blaire sitting by herself. After about five minutes she realised she was looking like an awkward loner, so she stood up and left as well.

* * *

Bethany walked purposefully down the hallway, rehearsing in her head what she would say to her twin.

Apologize, obviously.

Tell her she matters.

Let her know she can do anything she wants.

Make sure she knows she has to communicate more.

Got it.

Unfortunately she was only halfway through her speech when she walked directly into what could have been a mirror, but was actually Evana.

The two stared at eachother awkwardly for a moment.

"Sorry," Bethany decided to start with, "About everything."

"Me too," Evana said. They stood in an even more awkward silence. Then Bethany put her arms out, requesting a hug, and Evana immediately fell into her embrace and held on tightly.

Bethany buried her head in Evana's hair, "I was such a jerk, you should be able to do your own thing."

"I should have talked things over with you," Evana admitted.

"You should join art club," Bethany said.

"Already did," Evana told her slightly sheepishly.

"Good, you shouldn't need my permission for anything," Bethany told her firmly, "But aren't you gonna be kind of alone there?"

Evana shook her head, "No, Rita is in Art club."

Bethany was surprised. "Really?" she asked, leaning back.

"She's actually quite cool, you know."

Her twin nodded. "Well I guess we both knew we'd drift apart as we grew older."

"Not too much though," Evana said hurriedly.

"Of course not," Bethany shook her head, "We'll be sisters forever."

Their pinkie fingers locked together and they made their way to the dorm houses.

"We've been fighting for 14 hours, that's a record," Bethany commented, and Evana's face cracked into a grin.

"Would have been longer if Kate hadn't come and spoken to me," Evana said.

"Really? Because Blaire came and spoke to me."

"They were in it together," they decided.

"Crazy girls," Bethany said.

"With their crazy plans."

"Lesbians these days."

"They should totally get together."

"Totally."

Both girls laughed easily.

Arguments were easily forgotten when it came to Evana and Bethany.

* * *

Blaire and Kate regrouped outside the Art & Music block.

They walked in together and Blaire asked, "Did you speak to Evana?"

"Yup. Did you speak to Bethany?"

"Yeah. I think she took it well," Blaire reported. Kate nodded. "Same with Evana. Hopefully they'll sort out their problems."

Blaire nodded and took Kate's arm in hers, liking the comforting feeling that always came with it. They made their way up the stairs and to the choir room, where the rest of the Twitters were gathered.

Wesley sat in the middle of her desk, forehead creased in worry, gavel in hand. She looked up when Blaire and Kate entered before sighing and looking down. "I don't know how long we can keep up the Twitters with the Porter twins fighting."

Blaire smiled at her reassuringly, "We already got that sorted out."

Wesley looked up at her, eyes flashing hopefully, "Really? When?"

"Just now," Kate told her, sitting on the couch with Blaire, "They should be sorting out their problems about now."

The other girl sighed and settled more comfortably into her chair, the creases on her forehead flattening out. She placed her Gavel onto the table, and Kate noticed that she always held it in her hand when she was stressed.

It wasn't long before Evana and Bethany entered the choir room, arms linked as was usual. "Oh thank God," Wesley sighed. "Are you two friends again?"

"Is the universe back to its usual patterns?" Amanda piped up from her seat.

Bethany laughed lightly, "Yeah everything's cool."

Evana continued, "And in light of Twitter tradition…"

"We shall now sing about it."

The Twitters let out laughs, but they were all mostly relieved their argument was over and life could get on as usual. A small frown crossed Bethany's face though, and she said, "Wait, our song isn't saved onto the stereo… Anyone know piano?" No one spoke up.

Kate looked over meaningfully at Blaire, who shrugged. Sighing Kate raised her hand, "Blaire can." A light blush crossed her friend's face, and the twins beamed and pulled her up. They handed her some sheet music they'd conveniently had and she walked over to the piano.

Blaire seated herself at the piano, beaming, and when she started to play the Twitters immediately recognised the song and sang together the first line

_Ooh you make me live_

Grinning, Bethany started singing, reaching out to take her sister's hand.

_Whatever this world can give to me__  
__It's you you're all I see_

The Twitters sang again together the next two lines.

_Ooh you make me live now honey__  
__Ooh you make me live_

Then Bethany took her sister's hand, standing near the piano.

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had__  
__I've been with you such a long time__  
__You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

Evana joined her for the next line, smiling back.

_That my feelings are true_

After that Bethany went back to singing by herself.

_I really love you__  
__Oh you're my best friend_

The Twitters took up the next line again.

_Ooh you make me live__  
_

Evana took up the singing next, the Twitters taking up background vocals.

_Ooh I've been wandering round__  
__But I still come back to you__  
__In rain or shine__  
__You've stood by me girl__  
__I'm happy at home__  
__You're my best friend__  
_

_Ooh you make me live_

After the Twitters had sung together that line, Bethany and Evana sang together.

_Whenever this world is cruel to me__  
__I got you to help me forgive__  
__Ooh you make me live now honey_

_Ooh you make me live__  
_

_You're the first one__  
__When things turn out bad__  
__You know I'll never be lonely__  
__You're my only one__  
__And I love the things__  
__I really love the things that you do__  
__Ooh you're my best friend__Ooh you make me live__I'm happy at home__  
__You're my best friend__  
__Oh you're my best friend__  
__Ooh you make me live__  
__You're my best friend_

* * *

"Isn't this a bit of an invasion of privacy?" Tim wondered, as he and Merrick hid behind a bush by the car park next to the school. They were waiting for Sammy to leave the building, so they could "keep an eye on her" and find out what was wrong. Though naturally Sammy could not see them, which was why they were in dark clothing hiding behind a bush three hours after school has ended with night vision binoculars take away coffee cups from Starbucks.

Merrick looked around at the darkening car park. "When is Sammy getting here? My legs are getting cramped."

"Michaela said she'd hurry out of Cheerio practice to give us a heads up for when Sammy gets out," Tim said, pulling out his phone and wondering about his commitment to his girlfriend. This bush was really cold. The phone beeped with a message and he checked it.

_Sammy is out be there as soon as possible don't lose her. –Mica xx._

"They're out," Tim said, and both pulled up their binoculars from where they hung around their necks and put them at their eyes. Soon there was a quick patter of feet and Michaela hurled herself into the bush next to them.

"Where's my coffee?" she ordered, and Tim handed it to her. She took a slurp and grabbed a pair of binoculars, not before pecking her boyfriend's cheek. Before long there was a slower patter of feet and Sammy entered the car park, her sports bag slung over her shoulders. Her posture was slumped, and there was something definitely wrong.

Instead of getting into a car, which they had presumed she had, she walked out of the car park and into the semi-dark streets. In a flash the three were running quietly across the tarmac, backs bent to keep unseen. They crowded into Michaela's car and she drove out of the car park and sped up to catch up with Sammy.

Once they had caught up with her they drove slightly slowly. She stopped and turned around, and they stopped the car abruptly and ducked so she couldn't see their faces or large night vision binoculars.

She turned and started walking again, and they started driving again. She turned a corner and sat at a bus stop, so they parked out of sight and watched her intently. "Notice anything?" Michaela asked.

"That what we're doing is really creepy stalkerish?" Merrick asked.

"We're looking out for a friend," Michaela reminded her primly. A bus rumbled past, its lights blaring in the now dark streets of Lima Ohio. They watched as Sammy boarded it and as it drove off again. Michaela hit the peddles and swung around the corner dangerously, causing the two men in the cars to yelp and grab onto the sides of the car. Michaela drove quickly to keep up with the bus, discreetly parking when it stopped.

"Where are we going?" Merrick asked after a while. They had driven off of the main streets and into the less light parts of town, where the sidewalks and roads were shabbier.

"Never been in this part of town before," Michaela commented, sounding slightly worried. They drove slowly through the streets, taking in the flickering street lamps and council flats with the graffiti on the scruffy brick walls.

Tim had his eyes fixed out of the window. "Why would Sammy be going to a place like this?"

"That white girl better not be in a gang," Merrick said, though his voice had worry buried in it. They quiet a moment in the dark back streets, the only light coming from the flickering orange that was emitted from the cheap street lights. The streets were mostly silent, for which they were all thankful for because they weren't sure what kind of people lived around this area.

They had been driving for twenty minutes by now, and they watched as Sammy got off the bus and walked alone through the streets. "She shouldn't be alone at night in this part of town," Tim noticed.

"Good call with the following, Mica," Merrick said, but the girl didn't answer, her eyes squinting in concentration as she continued following Sammy, slowly again now that she was walking. Eventually they came up to a motel, and watched as she walked straight up to it and entered one of the flats, which had a light on. The motel was cheap looking and shabby, with thin curtains and a tiny car park covered in spray paint. Three of the five street lamps surrounding it were out, and the cars looked extremely beaten up.

"The hell…" Michaela murmured. They sat in silence for a while, each in their own thoughts. Finally Michaela spoke up. "Okay, three things that could be happening here. One, she's dealing drugs. Two, she's a prostitute. Three, she's secretly homeless."

"Or she's lost and asking for directions," Tim said feebly.

"We need to talk to that girl about this tomorrow," Merrick decided. If Kate were still in town he'd ask Michaela to drop him off at her house to talk to her about this. But she was gone now, so he guessed we would have to stick with Chang and Cohen-Cong non relation.

"At Glee practice," Michaela confirmed, "Now let's get the hell out of here." With a final look at the lone motel, the gladly drove back to the main streets and to their own, safe homes.

* * *

"Any news?" Jess asked Nicky breathlessly.

"None!" Nicky practically growled.

"You mean all the information we've got is that it came from one of the dinner ladies' wedding which didn't happen because he left her at the alter?"

"Poor Janice," Nicky said with a note of sadness, before the fierce look returned to her eye. "We need to find that bakery. Find that cake. And get some more of it and then eat it."

Jess let out a moan. "God I want that cake so bad."

"It was the dreamiest cake ever," Nicky agreed, "T'was a dream cake."

"That's such a clever name I won't even make fun of you for saying t'was," the blonde told her. They let out sighs of resignation, flopping onto the common room couch in defeat.

Nicky turned to look at her friend sadly. "We're never going to find that cake, are we?"

"Probably not," Jess agreed. They both let out defeated puffs of air.

"Well," Nicky said after a moment, "If we'll never eat it again, as we seem destined to be, we may as well pay tribute to it."

Jess nodded in agreement. "What kind of tribute?"

"I don't know. Maybe a short film. We could write an obituary for it."

"We should totally do that."

"Or perhaps we could direct a ballet for it. Linda could help with all the technicalities."

"Ballet of the Dream Cake," Jess said thoughtfully, "It could work."

At that moment Kate came in, arms stacked with heavy books and her hair looked more dishevelled than usual. Instead of being its usual glossy state it currently had a few windswept strands out of place.

"Hey, Kate," the two chorused, and she nodded to them quickly, starting to sort out the books.

"Do you remember that cake on Tuesday?" Jess asked her. Kate glanced at them with a slight frown.

"Uh, the chocolate one?" she asked uncertainly. Nicky and Jess nodded. "Yeah, it was quite good."

"It was Janice's wedding cake, but Alfonzo left her," Jess said mournfully. Kate pursed her lips and nodded slightly patronisingly, not having time to deal with Nicky and Jess in the midst of all her working. "Poor Janice and Alfonzo."

"I guess they just weren't right together," Nicky said.

"Obviously."

"Though its good they did break up because we got the cake."

"Yup."

"It was such good cake we've decided to play tribute by producing a ballet."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kate said, her attention finally captured, "You realise ballets take years to make, and you'd have to produce music and pay actors and dancers and rent out a whole hall and get a director and about 20 other staff minimum, all expecting pay."

Nicky and Jess stared at her glumly. "Way to take away our fun."

"If you want to pay tribute, isn't it obvious what you should do?" Kate said, leaning back over to continue flipping through her books.

Nicky and Jess shook their heads and Kate sighed. "What is your main club?"

"The Twitters."

"What do the Twitters do?"

"Sing- oh."

Kate gave them a brief smile and returned to her work.

"But we can't write songs," Nicky noticed.

"OH OH OH!" Jess suddenly shrieked. "We should make a parody thing!"

"Perfect!" Nicky squealed, "To what song?"

"We need to plan!"

"To the bedroom!"

They both scampered out of the room and could be heard clattering up the stairs. Kate sighed and shook her head, but was used to this by now.

* * *

Merrick, Michaela and Tim walked down the hallway of Wilhelmina McKinley High School together, their shoulders close as they sought out to find Sammy and ask her what she was doing at that motel.

Each of them had gone home worried the previous evening, concerned for their friend. She was clearly in some sort of trouble to be hanging around that part of town, and they wanted to make sure she was okay. After not long of scouring the corridors they saw the bright blonde hair and tight Cheerios uniform standing by her locker and they walked up to her.

Sammy turned around when they approached and smiled as she usually did, not noticing anything out of the ordinary and hiding her little secret very well. "Hey guys," she said casually, closing her locker.

The three glanced and eachother, and Michaela said, "Hi, Sammy," before immeditately jumping into what they were all wondering, "Is everything okay at home?"

The friendly look faded from her eyes and was replaced by a guarded expression and fake smile, "Yeah, totally, everything fine."

"Really?" Merrick asked, "There's nothing you want to talk about?"

The fake smile was replaced by a semi-angry frown, "No."

Michaela sighed, "Sammy. We know something's wrong."

"You don't know anything," Sammy snapped, flipping her pony tail as she turned, but Michaela grabbed her arm before she could move. "Sammy why were you at that motel?"

The cheerleader froze, in taking a sharp breath of air before turning to look at her. "Have you been spying on me?" she asked, enraged.

"No, we were just-" Michaela started, before being cut off.

"Maybe you should just mind your own business and go back to your own happy, fancy easy lives," the girl said, before shaking off Michaela and all but running away down the hallway.

The three stood there a moment more. "That could have gone better," Tim noticed.

"You think?" Merrick sighed. They headed to their classes, Plan 2 now forming in Michaela's mind.

* * *

The Gavel hit the desk, quietening the Twitters. Now that Evana and Bethany were friends again the club could get on as usual.

"Sectionals," Wesley said. "Far, and yet not that far away. We have the un-finalised songs. We now need to get the dance moves-"

"We always use the same dance moves anyway," Erica pointed out boredly. Now that Bethany and Evana weren't fighting she had nothing better to do than try and spark fights elsewhere.

Wesley swallowed, "Well yes but-"

"I still say we use Katy Perry," Blaire pointed out.

"That has already been voted against," Davia reminded her.

"But she's a great singer and her songs are brilliant!"

"But no one likes her besides you," Wesley snapped.

"Well if you were all a little more open to talent then you would like her!"

"We are open to talent!"

"I'd like to object," Erica said, "When does anybody besides Blaire get solos?"

"I-" Wesley looked flustered, "Tell them, Davia!"

"Guys you have got to stop always turning to me to settle your fights," Davia said angrily, making them quieten because Davia never got angry, and was always the voice of reason. "I have a big lacrosse game coming up so I won't be in Twitter all that much and you need to start getting on without me!"

"You won't be in Twitter very much?" Linda asked, looking puzzled, "Can't you do both?"

"No," Davia said, but in a gentler tone towards Linda, "We have to be training longer hours if we want to win. After the match I'll be back, but until then Blaire please give Katy Perry a rest and Wesley let some other girls have solos."

"I've got some space on our time table to fit in the solo auditions," Thadrina said, looking up from her clipboard, "You know, the solos besides Blaire's."

Blaire was still murmuring angrily about how they should be doing Katy Perry, but only Kate could hear and was also the only one Blaire knew she could talk to about it without being told to shut up.

* * *

"We should apologize to Sammy," Merrick said as they sat outside on the bleachers.

Tim nodded, "Yeah. It wasn't really right for us to spy on her."

"We weren't spying we were looking out for a friend," Michaela said, though her comeback was only half hearted now, and she seemed slightly ashamed as well.

"If Sammy wants to tell us she will," Merrick decided. The other two nodded in agreement, and none made any mood to stand up.

"So… We should go find her now?" Tim prompted, and the other two nodded and stood up. As they stepped down the bleachers Michaela's hand slipped into Tim's and didn't let go. Walking into the building, they decided to find Sammy in the locker rooms.

Sure enough there she was, brushing her long blonde hair. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Merrick cleared his throat and got her attention. She turned and around, and they expected a glare but didn't get one. "Oh, hey guys," she said easily. A faint blush crossed her face, and she said, "Sorry about earlier. I've been having a hard time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michaela asked, stepping forward, "Oh, and we're sorry too. We were just worried."

"Yeah I get that," Sammy nodded. She sat down on one of the benches and Michaela joined her, whilst the two guys stayed slightly in the shadows. "Um," Sammy said, "My dad lost his job and they took the house."

Michaela breathed in, shocked, and her hand came to rest on Sammy's arm. "They literally just took everything and told us to leave. So me, my dad, my mom and my brother and sister have been living in that motel for the past couple of weeks…"

Michaela's arm immediately went around her. "It'll be okay Sammy. Everything will be fine."

Sammy sank into her embrace. "We'll be here if you ever need any helping baby sitting or whatever," Tim added.

"Thanks guys," Sammy said, "That means a lot to me."

"It's no problem," Merrick told her, and it wasn't.

* * *

Nicky and Jess hurried into Twitter practice, sheets of music in hand. Everyone looked up when they came in, and the two grinned breathlessly. They looked at Wesley for permission to speak, and she nodded in confirmation. They went and stood at the front of the room.

"This Tuesday," Nicky started, "For lunch there was a slice of cake."

"It was not any cake," Jess continued, "It was the most beautiful cake ever."

"We finished the cake and attempted to track down some more."

"Alas, it came from the failed wedding of Janice the dinner lady, who doesn't speak any English and so we could not find the bakery."

Erica raised her hand and coughed lightly, "What has this got to do with anything?"

"We're getting there," Nicky said. "And so the cake was so brilliant we decided to pay tribute."

"In song," Jess finished, beaming. Amanda let out a little laugh, her eyes growing bright and amused.

She turned to whisper to Linda, "This should be good," with complete sincerity. Nicky set down her small stereo and hit the play button, and music the recognised as the backing music to **"Hey Soul Sister"** came up.

With a final grin, Nicky started singing.

_Your frosting stains_

_On the front rim of dessert plates_

Kate was already struggling to keep in giggles, realising they were singing in exact tune to Hey Soul Sister but with different words. Jess took over the singing.

_You knew I wouldn't forget ya_

_So then I went and put you in my mouth_

_(In my mouth)_

The Twitters then sang, taking up backing vocals and going "chinga chinga" like they did in the actual song. Then Nicky started singing again.

_Your sweet butter cream_

_A slice of you in every single meal I eat_

Then Jess again

_I knew when I first bited_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Is one of my kind_

Then together, completely happily, they sang.

_Hey there dream cake_

_Is that chocolate frosting on your second tier?_

_With an icing bow_

_The way you taste ain't far you know_

_Hey there dream cake_

_I don't wanna miss a single sugar sprinkle, no_

_Tonight_

Then Nicky sang,

_Tasting all of you flavours you're the only one I'm eating on_

_Oh I'm so hungry I'm so starved_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

Then Jess

_I can be myself now finally_

_Now that I am not hungry_

_We can finally eat and be_

_You and me_

And together, in slightly softer tones

_Hey there dream cake_

_Is that chocolate frosting on your second tier_

Then they sang with the familiar energy back

_An icing bow_

_The way you taste aint fair you know_

_Hey there dream cake_

_I don't wanna miss a single sugar sprinkle no_

_Tonight._

_A/N: Is it over? Is the chapter finally finished?_

_Golly gosh this chapter took ages. I have a bunch of excuses._

_-Exams_

_-Exam results_

_-Cornwall trip_

_But the truth is… I am a procrastinator… It feels so good to finally let that out._

_Thank you for all the luvleh reviews 3_

**_Next Chapter: Ghost Town_**

_STILL TO COME O.O_

_~A very creatively named Gap Store worker…_

_~HALLOWEEN!_

_~Trick or treating over in Lima_

_~And the introduction of a not so nice character who caused Kate's transfer…_

_~Somebody finds out Linda's secret… Wuh oh._

_~Also a little splash of Rita in the next chapter. I love writing her :D I just key in to my teenage angst and then… Boom. Rita._

_**Random fact:** Remember when Blaire accidentally went to the wrong part of the school building? That was when I accidentally wrote her going there because I wasn't concentrating and when I realized I had sent her to the wrong place I couldn't be bothered to change it… My crazy life, right?_


End file.
